Long Love Story
by gneebee
Summary: The Biker was leaning against the jamb in the kitchen doorway, a cigarette hanging from his lips and a bottle of beer in his hand. He didn't typically stand around staring at chicks but this one caught his eye the minute she came in the door. He'd had his eye on her ever since. Daryl Dixon Beth Greene Romance Drama AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Thank you for dropping by to check out my newest Bethyl story. One of my FF and tumblr friends, Khyharah, sent me a terrific prompt and I hope I'll be able to do it justice. I can't tell you exactly what it is quite yet, that would ruin the story. It's a song I'd never heard by a group I've never heard of, and I loved it the first time I listened. For now let's just see how it all unfolds.**

ooo00ooo

 _The Biker was leaning against the jamb in the kitchen doorway, a cigarette hanging from his lips and a bottle of beer in his hand. Watching her. He didn't typically stand around staring at chicks but this one caught his eye the minute she came in the door. He'd had his eye on her ever since.  
_

ooo00ooo

"I can't believe it Amy, how could he do that and especially right out in the open?!"

"Beth you've known forever that Jimmy's a jerk, you just kept giving him one more chance. How many one more chances are you willing to give him now? I think you've just been lazy. It was easier to stay with him than kick him to the curb and find someone new."

"I know you're right Amy but it still hurts, and of all people I can't believe he was cheating with Rosita. For gawd sake I thought she was my friend. I swear I'm giving up on people. Not just guys either, I'm giving up on all people except you. You're my only friend from now on."

"I don't blame you for wanting to give up Beth, but before you completely give up come to the party with me tonight, _please_. I promise you'll have a good time. Everyone there will be older and more mature. None of these high school babies. Pretty please."

"First of all Amy we're high school babies too. Besides, I thought you already had a plan to meet your new boyfriend Caesar there."

"We're not babies, we're seniors. And Beth, Beth, Beth let's not talk boyfriend quite yet. I just met him last weekend and he didn't even really ask me out, he just told me I should drop by the party and see him. I do kind of like him though and I really want to go, but I can't go alone that would be so uncool. Please Beth I promise I'll never ask you for another favor again EVER. _Please_."

"Alright but I'm not staying. We'll go and I'll hang around until you find Caesar and everything is okay. Then I'm calling Maggie to come get me."

Her friend hugged her hard, "I love you Miss Greene you're the best friend EVER."

"So what time is this very mature party?" Beth asked it sarcastically, but she also added a little wink.

"Very funny. I'll pick you up at seven so I have time to get you back to my house first. You can put on something sexy before we go."

"That's me for sure Amy, sexy. And you better start planning for it now because you owe me the kind of party I like. Pajamas, popcorn and watching Disney movies.

"You know it's not always easy being your friend Beth, you can be such a nerd."

That evening may have been the only time in her life Amy was ever prompt; in fact she was ten minutes early. She was relieved to see that at least her friend was wearing tight jeans. "Okay Beth let's get you to my house and get some makeup and a little tighter t-shirt on you."

"Alright but don't expect me to wear one of those plunging neckline things that's so tight I can't breathe, that's not exactly my style."

"I'm sorry but I don't think I can let you wear your jammies and fuzzy slippers little lady." They both laughed but then Amy got serious as she told her friend, "I'm so sorry about what happened Beth. I know it has to hurt. It's like he was just asking to get caught. I mean really, right behind the auditorium? He had to know someone was going to see them."

Beth got a little emotional then, she'd been putting up a brave front but what Jimmy and Rosita did hurt her. It may not have been mad love between her and him, or any kind of love at all really. Still Beth thought it was something a little more special than what he obviously thought it was.

Amy just held her tight for a minute, and when Beth regained her composure she again tried to make it sound like no big deal, "Who knows maybe you're right, getting caught was what he wanted. I just know I'll never look at him or Rosita again that I don't picture him with his hand up her shirt. Really? I'm more surprised she'd act like that than him. Whatever, they deserve each other."

* * *

Amy pulled up to the house and for a moment the girls just stared nervously at each other. The party house was definitely not in the best of neighborhoods; in fact it looked a little creepy to both of them. Adding to their uneasiness were the motorcycles parked at the curb and all over the lawn. "You know Amy we could forget about this party and go to my house right now. Popcorn, my VCR and Walt Disney are all there just waiting for us."

"Who the heck still has a VCR? And no Beth, we're here now and we're going in. Even if we turn around and leave right away. We've come this close we have to at least check it out." Beth sighed and agreed, already hoping for a quick escape.

Amy was trying hard to act confident and like it was all no big deal as they walked toward the house. Beth was having a little more trouble hiding her nerves and apprehension.

There was no need to knock, the front door was wide open and the place was already packed with young men dressed in lots of leather, most of them heavily tattooed. There were plenty of young women too, and most of them seemed barely dressed. The hard rock was ear splittingly loud and Beth half-expected to see a mosh pit. The air was thick with cigarette smoke and probably other types of smoke as well, and everyone seemed to have either a bottle of beer or a Solo cup in their hand.

Beth felt her stomach tighten and she grabbed onto Amy's arm. Her friend whispered in her ear, "It'll all be fine Bethie. Besides, if anyone ever needed a drink I swear it's you, it'll help relax you and you'll forget all about that stupid jerk Jimmy. C'mon let's have some fun."

That's when some big guy approached them and said, "You girls look thirsty, the punch is right over there and it's killer. Help yourselves, ladies always drink for free."

Amy poured them each a big cupful while Beth looked around nervously and wished she was just about anywhere else. At least the drink looked and tasted good, it was pink and so sweet that if there was alcohol in it you couldn't taste it.

The Biker was leaning against the jamb in the kitchen doorway, a cigarette hanging from his lips and a bottle of beer in his hand. Watching her. He didn't typically stand around staring at chicks but this one caught his eye the minute she came in the door. He'd had his eye on her ever since. She couldn't have looked more out of place, and she also looked about as sketched as a person can look.

It took a minute and then he recalled where he'd seen her. He didn't know her, not her name or anything else about her really, but he remembered her from high school. But high school was a while back for him, he'd been out for three years now and they'd never had any classes together or anything.

He remembered she'd been a skinny little thing back then, cute and all but like little kids are cute, not like hot chicks are cute. She was definitely a whole lot more grown up now. She wasn't all over-done either. Not like most of the women here, the ones who tried to look like biker chicks even if they'd never been on the back of a bike in their life.

The blond chick though, she had that All-American Girl look and it was easy to see, she was way out of her element. She looked like she had no idea what the hell to do with herself in this crowd. She really was pretty though, there was no argument about that. It was just that her pretty came in such a sweet and wholesome looking package.

Yeah her kind of pretty was out of place in this rough and rowdy crowd. His crowd.

The Biker was wary; he knew most of these guys and most of them were okay, but he also knew a couple of them were capable of being real assholes. They'd give a woman all the booze she could drink all night long, they'd say whatever they thought they needed to say, and promise whatever needed to be promised, all to get what they wanted. What they wanted was a fast hook-up with a happy ending. He was sure the pretty blond chick would soon be some asshole's target.

The Biker didn't miss much. He'd noticed her friend latched onto Martinez and they acted like they already knew each other. He also saw they'd left and left the blond there alone. For some reason that pissed him off.

He watched as she sat down in a big empty chair and he noticed her looking for something in her small purse. And he watched as she slowly and nervously sipped at her drink. Then he saw that lowlife piece of shit Len bring her a fresh one. Instantly he felt his body tense up and his hands seemed to know on their own to clench into fists. He'd seen that scumbag in action enough times to know what he had in mind.

The Biker had only stopped by the place for a couple of quick beers and to bullshit a little with some of the guys, then split. He didn't know why he suddenly felt it was his job to keep an eye out for her. But when the blond chick smiled and nodded her head to thank Len, she didn't really look happy or at ease. The Biker decided he'd better hang around a while.

She'd seen The Biker out of the corner of her eye and she knew he was watching her. At first it scared her half to death. He looked just as rough as everyone else at this so-called mature party. His hair was too long and too messy, he was dressed in jeans and leather, and she was guessing one of those motorcycles out front was his. He was probably in a biker gang or something.

He was smoking cigarettes and drinking beers, just like every other guy there seemed to be doing. But for some reason he was the only one that looked good doing it. He was handsome, very handsome really, and she could see how some girls might find a rough looking bad boy type like him attractive, but he definitely wasn't her kind of guy. She liked clean cut and clean shaven guys, and not dressed in leather and motorcycle boots. She had no interest at all in bad boys.

Still, with the creepy dark-haired guy constantly coming around bothering her, she'd begun to feel relieved the Biker was watching. She wasn't sure why but she had a feeling he'd keep her safe. She also started to change her opinion of him just a little. He was kind of attractive and he sure did have pretty eyes.

She just wished she hadn't told Amy to go ahead and leave with Caesar, but at the time she didn't see any reason not to. She encouraged Amy to go and have fun that she'd be fine. All she had to do was call Maggie and ask her to come get her. She and Glenn were always home on Saturdays, it was movie night at their house. It wasn't until after Amy was long gone and she check her purse, she realized she didn't have her phone. Then she remembered, she'd set it down on Amy's makeup table while they were getting ready.

She wasn't sure what to do next, she didn't know a single person at the party and she didn't know if she wanted to. She just needed a phone. Of course nobody just had phones sitting on the table or hanging from the wall anymore, the whole world had gone mobile. Except at the farm. There was a wall phone hanging in the kitchen, and that VCR Amy couldn't believe they still used. She wished she was there now. She felt so out of place and nervous in this crowd. She couldn't manage to work up enough courage to ask to use someone's phone. Maybe the drink would help.

She thought about leaving, maybe she could just walk over to Maggie's. But when she thought about going out alone in this neighborhood it scared her even more than the idea of staying in. While she was trying to figure it out she just kept sipping at drinks, and that scuzzy looking guy just kept bringing them to her.

She was definitely beginning to feel the effects of the alcohol so she tried slowing down a little bit, at least she thought she did. Every once in a while she'd glance up to make sure 'her' biker was still there, and she felt oddly comforted when she saw that he was.

She should have known she'd had too much to drink when she looked over at him for a minute and it seemed he had a twin brother. When she closed one eye it was back to being just him. She was too drunk to even know how drunk she was.

The Biker just kept watching the scene, especially Len. He saw the asshole touch her shoulder a couple of times, and the more lit she got the more touchy-feely he got. He was putting his mouth down close to her ear and smiling that gnarly smile, probably telling her whatever it was dickwads like him told girls they were trying to get lucky with.

The Biker had no idea why it was he kept standing there watching this train wreck. Except she was real pretty and she didn't belong here and she was drunk. Mostly he couldn't stomach the thought of that creep touching her.

He went to the can and on his way back he grabbed another beer before taking up his post again. The situation had escalated and now he was watching even more closely. He could swear he felt every muscle in his body go from simply being tense to suddenly twitching in anticipation of something. Len had sat himself down on the arm of her chair, just as close to the blond chick as he could possibly be. One of his arms was around her shoulders and his other hand was rubbing up and down on her arm.

The Biker knew she wasn't aware of what was going on. A person just had to look at her to see she was completely in the bag. Her eyes were barely open, her head was hanging a little limp and she looked dazed.

Then exactly what the Biker didn't want to see happen, happened. Len slid his hand up between her legs. The Biker dropped the beer where he stood and two seconds later he was yanking Len off of her and spinning him around, clocking him hard in the jaw. Len fell to the floor and the Biker went down too, throwing blows as he growled at the bastard. Spit and blood were flying and it's possible every cuss word the Biker knew spewed out as he continued swinging.

Len definitely had the height and weight advantage, but built like he was the Biker packed more power in his punches. He also had three important things on his side. He'd gotten in the first punch and stunned the bigger man, he was also loaded with that special kind of adrenaline that only anger produces, and maybe most important of all he had a strong desire to protect the pretty blond chick.

The rest of the party goers didn't join in the fracas, it wasn't their fight so they just enjoyed the action while they egged it on from the sidelines.

Finally someone yelled, "Alright you two assholes let's break it up now before you hurt each other." That brought laughter from the onlookers.

The Biker wasn't quite done yet and when Len tried to stand the Biker grabbed his shoulders, pulled him down and forced him flat onto his back, straddling him and pummeling his face. That's when a big red head named Abraham said, "Alright boys I think that's about enough, let's break it up now and get back to some serious drinking."

The Biker complied only because it was Abraham's house. He got up off the shithead but not without warning him, "Keep your fuckin' hands offa her or next time I won't go so easy on ya."

Len nearly got himself killed when he snickered, "This little bitch got you all messed up, hmm? Am I right? Must be a good 'un."

With that the Biker had to take one more hard swing, knocking his opponent out. No one faulted him because by now they'd all assumed the blond chick must be his chick. What other reason could he have for reacting like he did?

What he knew was he needed to get the hell out of there and so did she. He handed Abe a fifty and apologized for anything he might have broken or any damage he might have done. Abe just smiled that smart ass looking grin of his and said, "Hell that's how we know it's a good party, right?"

The Biker planned to give her a ride home and be done with it. The problem was she was out for the count. All eyes were on him when the Biker, in a real caveman move, hoisted her up out of that chair and threw her over his shoulder. The other bikers laughed and whistled and whooped along as he packed her out the door.

He couldn't take a chance of putting her on the bike, as drunk as she was she'd fall off and be killed for sure. He had no idea where she lived and she wasn't in any condition to tell him. So he just kept her on his shoulder and packed her the six blocks to his house. He set her down on the stoop while he unlocked the door. Then he held her up under the arms, thinking he'd just kind of walk her in the bedroom and lay her down.

That's when she came-to enough to say, "I'm going to be sick."

He hurried in the bathroom with her and propped her in front of the toilet just in time. He was holding her hair while she puked and he shook his head from side to side and mumbled, "Shit girl I don't think you're cut out ta be drinker. A chick like you should stick ta Kool-Aid."

When it seemed she was done getting sick he stood her up in front of the sink. She was so unsteady on her feet he kept an arm tightly around her waist. He ran a damp washcloth over her face and the back of her neck, and then handed her his toothbrush. She barely got the words out, "You expect me to use your toothbrush? Gross."

He snickered and asked, "Who do ya think it's gross for, you or me? An before ya answer that remember, I ain't the one pukin'." She brushed while he continued holding her steady.

As soon as she was done brushing she passed right back out. He picked her up again but this time he carried her in his arms. He took her in his room, laid her on the bed and pulled the spread over to cover her.

Looking down at her, he couldn't help grinning as he muttered, "Sleep tight ya pretty little drunk."

He took the other pillow from the bed and headed for the couch.

ooo00ooo

 **A/N So the story begins. I hope you enjoyed this first chapter and that you'll leave a review / comment. There's a chapter photo of The Biker and the Pretty Little Blond Chick posted to my tumblr blogs, bethylmethbrick and gneebee, as well as the FB page Bethyl FanFiction. This story will post Wednesdays, and I hope to see you all back next week for round two. Again a big thanks to Khyharah for the prompt and to all of you for reading along. Until next Wednesday remember, I love ya large! xo gneebee**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thank you so much for the terrific response. You guys blew me away and I like it! When we left The Biker and the Pretty and Very Drunk Little Blond Chick, he'd just tucked her in and headed for the couch. We pick it up the next morning.**

ooo00ooo

She was aware enough to know she was trying to wake up, but never had waking up been this painful. Her eyes felt too heavy to open, her head was throbbing and it seemed every muscle in her body ached, maybe even her bones. She felt so bad she was almost afraid to move.

She was queasy and her mouth tasted awful. It was then something flashed in her memory, she wondered if it had been real or a dream. She thought maybe she'd gotten sick and someone was there in the bathroom with her, like maybe they were behind her holding her head or her hair. She remembered, or at least she thought she did, that someone had wiped her face with a cold cloth and how good that felt. She even thought she'd brushed her teeth, but the way her mouth felt now it sure didn't taste like she had.

As her eyes slowly opened she took in her surroundings and wondered, what is this place? She didn't recognize anything about it. It was a bedroom but it wasn't her room, it definitely wasn't Maggie's guest room and it wasn't Amy's bedroom either. So where was she?

She tried to focus and take in the place but everything was so fuzzy, and the way her head was pounding wasn't helping her think clearly. She touched the cover that lay over her and held it up enough to see it was a dark forest green bedspread, and she was pretty sure it was a double bed. She saw the wooden footboard and reached her hand back to feel a wooden headboard. There was a low double-dresser against one wall and a night table with a lamp and clock next to the bed.

It was all just every day normal stuff, no big deal. It was what hung on the walls that was giving her a lot of anxiety. There was a huge and obviously well-used crossbow, and a gun rack complete with a locked ammo compartment. The rack held what looked to be a 12 gauge shotgun, a Remington 30.06 and .240 bolt action Weatherby. She did know a little something about guns and it wasn't that she feared them, both her Dad and her brother were avid hunters. The difference between this place and the farm was, at the farm they didn't keep so much firepower hanging on the bedroom walls.

The deer mount on the wall opposite her was nicely done and it had been a beautiful animal. She just wasn't used to waking up to big glassy eyes that felt like they were looking right at her. She was starting to feel a little threatened and pretty panicked about exactly where it was she'd found herself.

She remembered going to the party and how nervous the atmosphere had made her. She remembered drinking the pink drink, the one she was sure was responsible for how she felt now. She remembered telling Amy and Caesar to go ahead and go, to have fun and she'd call Maggie to come get her. Then the panic of not being able to find her phone.

But the thing she remembered most was the Biker. The guy who seemed so rough and frightening, but also so handsome and strangely protective.

She suddenly smelled bacon cooking and coffee too. Maybe wherever she was Mama was here. Maybe her family had come to pick her up and they'd all gone somewhere together. That must be it, she'd had so much to drink she just couldn't remember any of it.

The thought motivated her a little and she slowly brought herself to a sitting position on the edge of the bed. The small movement sent a wave of nausea through her, and she closed her eyes while taking several deep breaths until it passed. It was almost a relief when she finally stood because she'd started to wonder if she'd ever be able to again.

She saw her tennis shoes neatly placed by the door with her socks tucked inside. But she felt so flushed from what she realized must be a world-class hangover, it made the coolness of the hardwood floor feel good on her bare feet. She left the shoes while she slowly opened the door and peeked out.

It opened to a small hallway with a couple of doors to her right and then what must be the living room at the end. She knocked lightly on the first door, and when there was no response she cautiously opened it and was instantly relieved. Not only that there was no one in the room, but also that it was the bathroom. She needed it. She used the toilet first then stood at the sink to wash her hands. She almost died when she saw her reflection in the mirror. She was pretty sure that never in her entire life had she looked as bad as the girl in that mirror.

The black makeup Amy had applied was smudged and streaked under her eyes and all the way down her cheeks. Her face was pale, her eyes were red and puffy and her hair looked like a giant curly birds nest.

She shook her head and sighed heavily, feeling angry and ashamed of herself. She washed her face, tried her best to smooth her hair, and gazed longingly at the toothbrush and toothpaste lying next to the sink. No matter how bad she wanted to brush she wasn't going to use someone else's toothbrush, not ever. So she just spread some of the paste on her finger and brushed the best she could. She was disappointed that even after that her mouth still tasted awful.

She left the bathroom figuring she'd done all she could, and slowly and quietly walked toward what she was certain must be the living room. The fact she had no idea what to expect was filling her with tension, and for some reason fear about what she might find there. What she found was that it was indeed a living room and like the bedroom it was quite plain. A brown-colored sofa and chair, a coffee table covered in magazines about hot rods and motorcycles, a TV, a bookcase and not much else.

It was the walls that told the story, they weren't plain at all. There was a huge buck elk head mount, and what she was sure was a trophy size bear skin. But what really got her attention was an oversized print of a photo on canvas. It was then she realized just where it was she might be.

The photograph was of at least 20 guys, all of them wearing leather and each of them straddling a great big motorcycle. Some were smiling, some were looking way mean, some were giving the peace sign and plenty of them were giving the finger, including the guy right up front and center, "her" Biker from the night before. As the realization hit her she thought she might faint. Just what had happened that she didn't remember? She was starting to think maybe she didn't want to remember.

She saw the arched entry to the kitchen and took another deep breath. She tried telling herself everything would be alright, that she'd managed to get herself into this mess and she'd get herself back out of it. That sounded real good, she just didn't quite believe it. Still she took another deep breath and walked that way.

She swallowed hard when she saw him. He was standing at the stove with his back to her and she saw why he hadn't heard her, she noticed the telltale little cords and knew he had earbuds in. He was sort of bobbing his head to whatever music he was listening to while turning bacon in a pan.

But none of that was what had made her gulp.

All he wore was a pair of jeans and they sat so far down on his hips she could see those hollows at his low back. She saw the strange tattoos on his shoulder blade, and some of the nastiest scars she'd ever seen on anyone lay across his back. She wondered what kind of fight or accident a person had to be in to have scars like that. Those things were partly what had caused her reaction, but not all of it. It was everything about his appearance. His shoulders were broad and strong while he was narrow in the waist and hips. Even from behind she could see how muscular his arms were.

She knew the time had come for her to face the music and find out just what the heck had happened, and how she wound up here with him. She needed to get his attention but she didn't want to just go up and touch him. That seemed all wrong. There was a small table and four chairs in the center of the square kitchen and she walked over and lifted the back of a chair, then thumped it down kind of hard on the floor.

That got his attention and his hands immediately went up and pulled the earbuds out, while he quickly turned toward her. "Hey there girl, how ya feelin'?" It was then she really got a jolt. The top button of his jeans wasn't fastened and his belt hung open. The view just kept getting better, his stomach and chest were as taut and muscular as the rest of him. His half-smiling face along with his half-naked and oh so well-built body, and that gritty-sounding country boy drawl were giving her all kinds of feelings.

"I promise I feel just as bad as I look." As she said the words another wave of nausea went through her and she thought she might pass out. He must have seen it in her because before she knew what had happened his arm was wrapped tightly around her waist. "C'mon an sit. Ya drank so much you're probably all dehydrated, makes ya get dizzy." When she was seated and he let go she really wished he hadn't.

He set a glass of water and an aspirin bottle in front of her, "Here ya better drink this, not too fast but all of it then I'll get ya more. I guess I oughta go put my shirt on, don't try gettin' up just yet." She kind of wanted to tell him not to bother with the shirt.

She couldn't believe how attracted she was to this man. If you would have asked her this time yesterday she would have told you she'd never have anything to do with a guy like him. He had that air about him that just said he was up to no good, and he definitely looked like he was no stranger to causing trouble. That may still be the case, but now she'd also begun to see a much softer side of him. The whole package was tempting to her.

He went to the bedroom to grab a t-shirt and he could feel a small grin on his face. Sweet little All-American girls were definitely not the type of women he was used to being around. This one though, he couldn't help feeling there was something real special about her. He knew she had to be feeling pretty rough after the night she'd had, but she still looked real fine to him.

She had those crazy blond curls and those big innocent looking blue eyes, and when she smiled her eyes smiled right along with that pretty mouth. He still didn't think All-American girls were his type, except her. She could be his type. As he was leaving the room he looked down at those tennis shoes and again that grin crossed his face, he wouldn't mind seeing those shoes in his bedroom again. Under slightly different circumstances.

He was back in the kitchen before she had even half the water consumed, and he was looking real good in a t-shirt that said, "Ride Hard Live Free." He checked the bacon, took it from the pan and then turned to her. "Ya like o.j.? I got some an a lotta the guys think it's good for a hangover."

He was acting so casual like nothing was weird at all. Like he brought drunk girls home every Saturday night. Maybe he did. "Oh good, yes please. And thanks for the aspirin my head was pounding."

It was killing her, she didn't want to but she knew she had to. She tried to steady herself for whatever terrible things she might hear next, and she felt her face turn hot pink as she asked, "What happened and how did I end up here? Did something, did we, you and me, did um, well you know what I'm asking, um I was in the bed, um…"

He slapped an open palm hard on his chest, acting hurt and shocked, "Do I look easy? Like I just hop in the sack with any pretty girl that wants me?" But then he smiled and laughed a little, telling her, "Nah girl, nuthin' like that happened. I ain't that easy an I'd bet a week's pay neither are you. Besides, I don't take advantage a drunk women. I ain't that way."

He poured her the juice and himself coffee and then said, "I'm starvin', didn't get any supper last night. I's too busy babysittin' pretty little blond chicks. Ya hungry? I got a big breakfast cooked, bacon, eggs, grits."

"I don't think I could eat anything my stomachs' not right. But thank you."

"Ya need ta eat. I know it don't seem like it would help but it does. C'mon I'll fix ya plate."

He set their plates down and started to dig into his like it had been more than one meal he'd missed. She nibbled around at hers and was surprised to find not only how good it was, but that she was hungry. She took it slow not wanting to take a chance she'd get sick.

She noticed his knuckles were scraped and raw looking, and he had a dark circle under one eye. He hadn't had those last night and she knew then it was true for sure, there was really no sense in trying to deny it, he was one of those rough guys. Punch first and ask questions later.

But she couldn't get over the feeling there was something different about him, in spite of his obviously tough-guy persona he was so kind and thoughtful.

He looked in her eyes, smiled that cocky little lopsided grin and told her the basics of what had happened, that she'd gotten drunk and he was just helping her out. Since he didn't know where she lived he brought her home.

After his brief recap she laid her head down, forehead resting on the table. "Oh my gawd I can't believe I behaved like that. How embarrassing for me, and I feel so bad for you having to take care of me. I'm so ashamed of myself."

He reached over and touched her arm, "Hey girl don't get feelin' all bad, it happens. That shit you were drinkin' is pretty much designed ta loosen up the ladies. Next time stick with the beers."

"I don't think there's going to be a next time, I'm swearing off drinking forever."

He actually laughed then, "Yeah I done that a few times. When you're huggin' a toilet bowl it just feels like a good decision, don't it?"

"Oh no I really did get sick? That wasn't just a bad dream I had?"

She seemed so upset he felt sorry for her. He was used to hanging out with guys who liked to brag about how drunk they'd gotten. "Well yeah, too much booze and it was laced with a ton a sugar. That don't help. It's alright nuthin' bad happened. You're okay."

"Were you there, holding my hair?"

"Yeah I's just tryin' ta keep ya steady an, ya know keep your hair outta it."

"Did you wipe my face with a cool cloth?"

"Yeah I did."

"Did I brush my teeth?"

He smiled then and nodded, "Yeah ya did."

"With what toothbrush?"

"Mine."

"Oh my God no I didn't."

That's when he laughed, "Don't worry girl, after you was done I poured peroxide on it before I used it," he was laughing but she was cringing, and he changed his tone just a little, "Hey serious though, I's just looking out for ya. Ya mad?"

"No I'm not mad it was all so nice of you. I just wasn't sure it really happened. I feel like such an awful person. I'm so grateful to you. I was so drunk, how in the world did I make it here?"

When he told her how he'd carried her she put her hands over her face and started to cry. "Shit girl what the fuck, why ya cryin'?"

"I just, I'm supposed to be a certain type of person, I _am_ a certain type of person. Everything all just seemed to pile up, it was a bad couple of days and the drink tasted like fruit punch, and I was so nervous and scared and I just wanted to go home, and that creepy guy kept talking to me. I, oh gosh I don't know it was just all so, oh man..."

She was talking so fast and seemed so upset he didn't know what he was supposed to do or say, but he tried, "Hey now ya think you're the first nice girl that ever got drunk? Ya ain't an ya won't be the last either. So quit now. What the hell's your name anyway?"

On that question the craziness of the whole situation hit home and she tried to smile as she answered, "I guess if you're going to carry me home and let me sleep in your bed, feed me breakfast and be so nice, it would be a good thing if we knew each other's name, I'm Beth. Beth Greene. You?"

"Beth." He nodded, smiling the smallest of smiles as he said her name, and replied, "I'm Daryl, Daryl Dixon."

"Oh my gosh I remember you now. I thought you looked familiar. You were at my high school."

"Yeah it's been a while but I recognized ya. So whaddya do these days?"

"Oh I'm still in school, I'm a senior."

She didn't think anyone had ever looked at her as hard as he did then. He set his open palms on the table and slid his chair back, "How old are ya?"

"17 why? How old are you?"

"I'm 22 an I'm takin' ya home now. Get your shoes or whatever. Your purse is hangin' on the coat rack by the front door. C'mon, we gotta go."

"Okay but what's wrong? Did I do something?"

He sighed heavily, looked down for a minute and then back up at her, "Shit girl I get in all the trouble I need all on my own. I can't be hangin' with chicks that ain't even legal. I got a good job an a little sumthin' goin' for me. I can't take no chances a messin' that shit up. C'mon let's go."

She wasn't sure what to say so she just did as he asked. She went to the front door where he stood waiting and she felt herself getting close to tears, but she was fighting it hard. The strangest thing was she didn't understand why she was so upset. She should be feeling glad to go home. "Okay I'm ready."

He just nodded and held the door open for her and they walked in silence toward the party house and his motorcycle. When they were only a block or so away he surprised her. He stopped, and turning to face her he put his hands in her hair, letting his fingers tangle up in the loose curls. He was softly caressing her head in his hands as he spoke, "It ain't that I don't like ya, I do. It's just I can't afford that kinda trouble. K?"

As they stood looking intently in each other's eyes she felt a little stab in her heart, and she softly said, "Okay," as one hot tear rolled down her cheek.

He got on the bike and explained to her how she should get on and hang on, and then asked her for the directions. She told him how to get to Maggie and Glenn's house where she was supposed to have spent the night.

The bike roared as he hit the throttle and she was sure she'd never get a chance to hold Daryl Dixon again, so she kept her arms wrapped tightly around him. He didn't want to like it, didn't want to let himself relax into the feeling, but he couldn't pretend that her pretty little arms wrapped around him didn't feel just right.

When he pulled up to the curb in front of her sister's house it was like a world of sadness washed over her. She didn't want to let go of him or ever get off the bike, but she knew she had to. Especially when in what seemed like less than ten seconds Maggie, Amy and Glenn were all running out of the house and toward them.

She could see Maggie was ready to attack Daryl and the questions were rushing out of her sister, "What happened? Where were you? Are you okay? Did this creep do something to you?"

Glenn kept a much cooler head, putting a hand on her shoulder he asked in a calm voice, "Are you alright Beth? Is everything okay?"

"Yes everything's fine. Daryl saved me from all kinds of trouble, don't be mad at him. He's the only reason I'm alright."

The Biker spoke then, "Okay, well I gotta go. Take care a yourself now Beth Greene." He hit the throttle and took off like a bat out of hell.

ooo00ooo

 **A/N Uh oh, it seems we hit a speed bump. Aside from that I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I know I enjoyed writing it. Well yeah except for that part toward the end. I'd appreciate it if you'd leave a review or comment. To see the chapter photo please check my tumblr blog bethylmethbrick. I wish you all a Happy Easter or if you're celebrating Passover** ** **Chag Sameach and to all of us Happy Spring!** I hope to see you all again next Wednesday for more _Long Love Story_ , and until then remember, I love ya large! xo gneebee**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Thank you so much for all the positive response to this story. And thank you again to my FF and tumblr friend Khyharah for the great song prompt. By the way, the song has nothing to do with Bikers but you know, Daryl as a Biker always sounds good to me :)**

 **We pick up where we left off, and then we fast forward just a bit.**

ooo00ooo

There were a lot of things he'd like to do with Beth Greene. Leaving her standing on the sidewalk as he rode away wasn't one of them. He just couldn't see how he had any options, he couldn't risk it.

It was his own fucking fault and he knew it. He should have figured she was that much younger than him. The shits of it was he really did like her and he'd been hoping maybe something could come of that, but now he knew it couldn't happen.

He did the only thing that always seemed to bring him some calm, he rode just as fast and as hard as he thought he could get away with.

ooo00ooo

The four of them sat in Maggie's living room as Beth told them what had happened. Amy was crying hard while she listened, and then tried to apologize, "I'm so sorry Bethie I never should have left you there, please, please forgive me. Maggie, Glenn please don't be mad at me."

Beth tried to reassure her, "Its' okay Amy I'm the one who told you to leave. I'm fine, really I promise. Daryl took good care of me. I was lucky to have him there."

Maggie was more stressed out than Beth had ever seen her. She understood she'd kept her sister up all night worrying and she was ready to accept being yelled at, but Maggie didn't yell. Instead she told them, "You both need to learn a lesson from this," there was a kind of urgency in the way Maggie spoke. "Women have to stick together out there in the world, we have to watch out for each other. I hope now you've both learned why that's important. I don't even want to think about what could have happened."

Maggie sighed as she continued, "Beth if you would have gotten here five minutes later this would have really blown up. I was just about to call Mama and then the sheriff. For now I think you'd better shower before I take you home. You stink like an old wino. And I'm not going to be the one who tells Mama and Daddy about this but I think you should. I know you and I know you'll feel guilty forever if you don't."

She did shower and put on fresh clothes, and she knew Maggie was right. It was time to go back to the farm and own up to the mistakes she'd made.

When they pulled in the yard Mama was in the flower garden tending to her roses, she was all smiles when she saw them, "It's my girls, this is so nice. Let's take a little sweet tea break and visit."

The three of them chatted for a few minutes until their Mother asked Beth, "So did you have fun last night?" That was Maggie's cue, she quickly stood saying, "I'll leave you two to talk about that. I'm just going to the barn and say 'Hi' to Daddy then I need to get home." She kissed her Mama's cheek and smiled at her sister, "It'll be fine."

Mama knew something was up when she noticed her daughter nervously rubbing her hands together, "Mama I made a mistake, a huge mistake. I wouldn't blame you if you never trusted me again."

Her Mother's expression turned more serious and concerned as she took her daughter's hand, "Tell me."

She'd always had such an open and honest relationship with her Mother and she didn't want that to change now. She decided it was best to get it out in the open, "We didn't watch movies at Amy's last night Mama, we went to a party." And Beth told her Mother what had happened.

In a strange way it felt good to tell Mama and get it off her conscience; it was just that she was beginning to feel like all she'd talked about since she woke up that morning was her big mistake. And one of the hardest things about repeating it was thinking of how much she liked Daryl, and that he'd made it clear nothing was ever going to happen between them.

She could see the mixture of shock, hurt and disappointment on her Mother's face as she told her story, and that only added to Beth's feelings of guilt. But Mama listened quietly and when Beth was done she took a deep breath. In a calm but decidedly serious tone she responded to her daughter's story, "Daddy never did trust Jimmy. I guess he saw something you and I didn't, and I'm very disappointed in Rosita, that's no friend. I'm sorry they hurt you like that, neither of them deserves to have you in their life and I guess that's the takeaway for you, now you know that."

"But let's talk about you. I'm upset you didn't come to me and say you wanted to go to a party, we could have discussed it. And Bethie, drinking? Honey you know how out of hand that can get, you've heard your Daddy's stories. I just really can't believe this, you've always been such a levelheaded girl. Of all my kids it's you I would have expected to behave the most responsibly. I never thought you'd be one to put yourself in a situation you couldn't get out of. And the drinking to the point of not even knowing what you were doing and where you might end up. It's all simply inexcusable. You're very lucky this man decided to take responsibility for you. I don't know what more to say right now, I'm just reeling from it all and I think it's going to be a while before it sinks in."

"For now, I'm going to say you're on restriction for the next month. That means nowhere but church, school and home for you. And I want you to write me and Daddy a letter of at least 500 words, telling us why you think what you did was wrong. Alright?"

"Yes Mama I know you're right and that's fair and I'm so sorry. I hate that I disappointed you. I even told Daryl this morning the way I behaved isn't the person I am."

"Speaking of Daryl, I do kind of know who he is, or maybe I should say I know of him. I certainly don't want to judge a young man I haven't even met, but he has quite a reputation for being a troublemaker. I'd bet most of that talk is because of his father. He was a notorious drunk and by all accounts a mean one. Anyway I'm feeling very grateful to him for taking care of you like he did, and you should too. You got very lucky Beth, this could have all ended so badly."

"I know Mama, and I'm sure Daryl's not a bad person or a troublemaker. He definitely seems a little rough on the outside, and he hangs around a rough looking group of guys, but he was so kind and thoughtful to me."

Something in the way her daughter spoke of him told her Mother there might be more, "Do you have a little crush on this young man?"

"I think I do. I did like spending time with him Mama and he's very handsome, but he's already made it clear he's not having anything to do with me."

"He did? Why's that now?"

"Because I'm 17. He said I'm not legal and he can't afford trouble." Mama almost smiled, maybe Daryl Dixon wasn't as bad as she'd heard. He was beginning to sound more and more like a responsible young man.

* * *

Beth went to her room and she tried hard not to think about him or how sad she was. It was useless though, Daryl was about all she could think of. She had so many questions swimming around in her mind. She wondered where those terrible scars came from, where he worked and if he'd been seeing someone. Mostly she thought about how kind and how funny he'd been. How he'd cared for her and made her feel comfortable. Then the tears came as she thought about never seeing him again.

She realized exactly what she wasn't thinking about too, Jimmy and Rosita and what she'd caught them doing. Now all of that seemed like something that happened a million years ago. It just didn't matter to her anymore. She was actually feeling grateful they'd been so awful, otherwise she never would have gone to the party. She never would have met Daryl. She was happy to have been able to spend that time with him even though she knew it wasn't going anywhere .

Amy called and caught her in the middle of her thoughts and Beth admitted to her friend she had feelings for the Biker. Then she told Amy what she hadn't told anyone else, about how everything seemed to be going so well and how it had gotten kind of flirtatious between them. And that even though she'd been feeling so sick, how fun it had been and how caring he was. Then her age had come up and his manner and his mood immediately changed, he'd insisted on taking her home right away. "I'm surprised how much this all hurts, I mean I hardly even know him. Not really. But I feel so bad Amy, and the part that hurts the most is that he said he liked me but he just couldn't take the chance."

Amy tried comforting her, "Maybe he'll come around, you can't just give up Beth. You're the one who's always telling me to have a little faith, so now I'm telling you that same thing. Something good could happen."

* * *

He rode for nearly three hours hoping that just racing down the road might keep him from thinking, it didn't.

He had things to do to get ready for the week ahead, but he just didn't want to go home, not yet anyway. He decided to stop at the club.

From the outside it gave the appearance of a small factory building and that's the way the guys liked to keep it looking. They weren't trying to draw attention to it, just the opposite. It was their private club. Members and guests only. The club had come into being about ten years earlier when a group of guys got together and decided they needed their own joint. There wasn't a biker-friendly bar anywhere in this county or the next, so the club provided a much-needed service. Even the cops had their reasons for mostly looking the other way. The guys did keep it private and they mostly did a pretty good job of doing their own policing. And having the club kept the rough and rowdy crowd all in one place and out of the other bars.

He made it a practice not to drink much on a Sundays, he had no desire to start his work week off with a hangover. He just wasn't quite ready to go home and be by himself. He figured he'd have a quiet beer and b.s. for a few minutes with whoever was around, then split.

He walked in and Caesar was standing at the bar having one of Tara's Special Cure-All Bloody Marys. She made the best mix anyone had ever tasted, it was extra spicy and hangover tested and approved. Daryl decided to join his buddy for one.

Caesar nodded in his direction, "Dixon," and then broke into a grin, "I hear you worked Len over real good last night."

Daryl just rolled his shoulders, "Shit the guys are talkin' about that? Buncha old gossips around here I swear."

Caesar let it drop right there, "You got that right. Ya been ridin'?"

"Yep."

"Yeah that's what I'm getting ready to do. I'm finishing this one up then I'm heading over to pick up my new honey and take her out."

Daryl wasn't one to chat about "dates," none of the guys were, but he knew Caesar's new chick also happened to be Beth's friend. He tried to sound like he didn't really care when he asked, "Don't ya worry about datin' underage school girls?"

Caesar smiled wryly, "Hell yeah I do but she's so hot I just can't help myself. Besides, she'll be 18 in a couple of months."

Daryl snorted and shook his head, "You plannin' ta hang around with the same chick a couple months? Shit that don't sound like you."

"You're right it don't, but like I said she's hot." They both snickered, and the conversation quickly turned to bikes while they finished their drinks.

ooo00ooo

Amy picked Beth up for school Monday morning and as soon as they were in the car and out of parental earshot, her friend told her, "I have news about Daryl. I didn't want to seem like I was snooping but I did casually mention to Caesar you two had met."

"Oh God **_NO_** Amy _please_ , you didn't tell him I spent the night at Daryl's did you?"

"Thanks a lot Beth. What kind of a jerk do you think I am? I mean besides the kind that leaves you all alone at a strange party."

"Stop it Amy, we've moved on. Now hurry up and tell me I'm dying here!"

"Well I didn't tell anything about you staying with him but I guess I didn't need to, he'd already heard the story. I'm sorry Beth but I guess it was quite a show. Some guy named Len, do you remember him? He kept giving you drinks all night?" Beth felt her stomach knot up as Amy continued, "Anyway, when you got real drunk I guess he took advantage and touched your, well your hoo hah."

That was as far as she got because Beth let out a shriek and yelled, "NO! NO! NO! Someone just kill me _please_."

"I'm sorry Bethie I know that's really bad and I don't blame you for wanting to die, and probably feeling like you want to puke again, but it wasn't all bad. What happened was your knight in shining armor or your biker named Daryl, whatever you want to call him, ran over and pulled the guy off you and then kicked the crap out of him. Caesar heard it was some really badass stuff. So you know he was looking out for you, protecting you."

Now Beth knew why he was bruised and scraped up Sunday morning. She was kind of thrilled to know he'd fight for her that way, but the situation was just so cringe-worthy and embarrassing.

"Caesar says Daryl usually keeps it low key but he got ballistic when it came to you Bethie," Amy looked over with a huge smile and squeezed her friend's hand.

"You're right, it is pretty special he'd stick up for me that way. I just wish he felt different about the age thing. It's not like Mama would call the cops on him just because he's a couple of years older. I can't imagine she'd do that."

That's when Amy feigned disappointment and shaking her head muttered, "Hello Beth? Are you there? Have you forgotten your birthdays' only a month away? And you'll be off restriction by then too," now she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively while she smiled at her friend.

"That's a good point Amy, a very good point."

* * *

Daryl got himself to work early on Monday morning, just like he always did. Getting this job had been a very big deal for him, something he never thought could really happen. He didn't like to take chances on being late or screwing up in any way. He was a hard worker and he wasn't the kind to mess around or waste time, but he found he was having a little trouble with his concentration. He just couldn't help how much she was on his mind.

It wasn't just her prettiness that got him going, it was other things too. She was smart and funny and he got that feeling from her that she was just real. Nothing put-on or fake. He was sure she was every bit as sweet and nice as she seemed. In the little bit of time he'd spent with her she made him happy, she made him laugh. And there was something else about her he couldn't quite put his finger on, he didn't really understand it but it was like she was full of good things. Beth seemed like the kind of person a guy could feel good about letting in, about getting close to.

He wanted to get to know her, he wanted to know everything about her. He just couldn't take that chance. That didn't mean he didn't drive by her sister's house several times over the next few weeks, just to see if she might be around. He felt like a hard-up weirdo but he did it anyway.

* * *

Her birthday was on a Friday and Glenn, Maggie, Amy and Shawn all came to the farm for a dinner celebration. Mama baked her favorite lemon cake and it was all really nice and so much fun. She appreciated everyone, but it was the next day she was most excited and hopeful about. She'd been planning it for a while now, she was going to take a big chance and jump right outside her comfort zone.

She'd thought about getting all dressed up and having Amy help her with her hair and make-up, but that wasn't really her. Besides, he'd seen her at what she was certain was her absolute worst. Whatever she looked like had to be better than that morning.

She stuck with being herself; wearing jeans and the cute and feminine t-shirt Maggie gave her for her birthday. She kept her makeup to just a little mascara and put her hair in a ponytail. Then she had a little panic attack and decided she shouldn't go. But in the end her hope outweighed her fear and she knew she just had to try.

She drove the old farm truck over to his place and took a deep breath as she pulled up to the curb. She closed her eyes for just a moment and whispered to herself, "Have a little faith now Beth."

She knocked on the front door and a minute later he swung it open. She could hear the rockabilly music playing, and although it wasn't her choice in music she liked it for him, it seemed to suit him and his look perfectly. He was shirtless and barefoot and his hair looked like he'd lost his comb. He was so handsome. She felt like even if he said he didn't want her there she was happy she got to see him at least one more time.

He started to speak, "Beth, hey. Um..."

She interrupted him simply saying, "Here," as she handed him her driver's license.

He looked at it closely and the smile came, "Hey Happy Birthday girl. Will ya come in?"

He had a big grin on his face as he held the door open, while she smiled a little shyly as she nodded and walked in.

He shut the door and quickly set his hands softly on her shoulders. His look was so serious and there was even a hint of sadness to it as he tried to explain, "I didn't wanna take ya ta your sister's that day, shit I didn't wanna take ya anywhere. I wanted ya ta hang around here, I's thinkin' we'd go for a bike ride after ya got ta feelin' better. Then I got sketched when ya told me you was only 17."

"I don't think my Mama and Daddy would have called the sheriff on you."

He shrugged his shoulders and snickered a little, "Yeah well I don't know but I shouldn't a freaked like that. I just, well I been tryin' hard ta stay outta trouble this past year. Thing is though we shoulda talked n stuff. I been feelin' real bad. Shit girl I even been drivin' by your sister's place seein' if you was there. So now ya seen what kind a dick I can be. I'm sorry."

She smiled at him, "Yeah you were kind of a jerk."

He snorted a laugh while shaking his head side to side. She caught him by surprise when she spoke right up to him that way, and he liked that she did. "You can get a little bit spicy can't ya girl?" She just shrugged one shoulder while smiling right back.

"Well if you can get over bein' mad at me would ya wanna go for that bike ride now?"

She was still smiling, "Yes as long as I'm riding with you."

"Well shit I sure don't want ya ridin' with no one else." His hands moved to her cheeks and his lips to hers and he gave her a sweet and tender kiss, and when he pulled away he smiled again, "Damn girl you're lookin' so fine. Lemme hurry an get ready."

ooo00ooo

 **A/N Well alright then, kisses. We made some strides forward as our couple moved to a new place in their budding relationship. We'll see how things go when they take this bike ride. You can see this week's chapter photo of our couple, and I happen to think they look good, on my tumblr blogs gneebee and bethylmethbrick. Please check it out. I hope to see you all next Wednesday for more of _Long Love Story_ when again, we'll pick up right where we've left off. Until then I thank you so much for the faves and the follows, and for leaving reviews and comments. You know I love ya large! xo gneebee**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Thanks so much to all of you. I appreciate the follows and the favorites, comments and reviews, and guests and silent readers too. This chapter picks up right where we left off, we're going for a ride and so much more!**

ooo00ooo

They rode for what seemed like a very long time, not that she was complaining about it. It had been just over a month ago she had her first and only ride with him, until now. There hadn't been a waking hour of any day she hadn't wanted this with him, and she was going to enjoy it for as long as he wanted to ride her around. She knew later she'd probably be feeling the effects of it in her butt and her legs but she didn't care. It was worth any cramps, bruises or aches. She found she really did love the riding, and the best part was being right behind Daryl, scooted close with her arms tightly wrapped around him.

When he got up that morning he thought he was going to be spending his day alone in the woods, shooting his bow or maybe he'd drop a line in. But the morning had gotten away from him a little when he started fletching bolts. Now he was glad it had worked out that way. He couldn't think of anything he'd rather be doing than riding around with her behind him, holding herself so close.

He knew a spot on the river, a place he visited often just to chill and he wanted to take her there. He wanted a chance to talk to her and get to know more about her. And he wanted to kiss her again. He'd spent the last four weeks regretting not kissing her that morning he took her to her sister's. He'd missed his chance then, but he wouldn't miss it again.

When he pulled off the highway and onto a dirt road she was hoping he was driving somewhere they could stop and talk. As much as she was enjoying the ride and holding onto him, she also loved looking at his handsome face and hearing that oh so sexy and gritty drawl.

He stopped the bike not far from the river. It was a spot she'd never been to and she was charmed by its beauty and the peaceful feeling. She leaned in even closer to him and asked, "This is so pretty Daryl, what is this place?"

"I don't know if it's got a name. I's just ridin' around one day, goin' no place in particular when I stumbled on it. I come here a lot an I ain't ever seen no one else around."

When she got off the bike her legs were wobbly and her butt ached. He could tell by the look on her face she was uncomfortable, "Ya hurtin' girl?"

"A little but I think I can walk it off, at least most of it."

She could see the concern in his eyes as he lightly laid his hand on her upper arm, "Alright then, c'mon an I'll show ya around this place. We can take it nice n slow, I know ya probably got jelly legs." She was surprised how thrilled she got by his simple gesture of taking her hand in his.

As they slowly walked along she noticed how light his footfalls were, it was as if he made no sound at all. Here she was at half his size and feeling big, loud and a little clumsy in comparison. "How do you walk so quietly? You're stealthy."

He shrugged one shoulder as he answered, "Trained myself I guess. I do a lotta trackin' an huntin'. Ya can't be makin' a buncha noise, that spooks the game."

"I'd like to learn the tracking part, I've always been a little fascinated by that."

He stopped and moved an open hand to rest on her low back. She liked the feel of it a lot, and he asked, "Really? Cuz I'd like teachin' ya. We can come back out here, bring the bow n stuff."

That sounded like the promise of more time together to her and she liked that idea very much. "Oh, alright that would be fun."

The pines were thick but that didn't stop the green grasses from growing or the buttercups from blooming. There were big patches of the wildflowers in white and purple with their vibrant yellow centers, and there were lilies and asters and even mulberries.

After walking for some distance he asked, "Ya wanna sit a while, rest them legs?"

"Yes I think I should." He walked them over to a spot where there were a couple of small boulders, just right for sitting on.

She had so many questions but she started with a simple one, "How long have you been riding Daryl?"

"Since way before I's old enough. My brother never did worry about shit like whether or not sumthin' was legal." He laughed just a little, nodding his head slightly, "I's 12 the first time he let me ride his bike all on my own. I remember I wanted to so bad, and damn when I took off on that thing the power of it was even more than I expected. It scared the shit right outta me but I's hooked from then on."

"Wow 12, I can't even imagine that. Driving a tractor out in the field is one thing, but gosh a motorcycle. I don't know about that. What else do you like to do for fun and stuff?"

He gave her a kind of side-eyed grin, shrugged a shoulder and answered, "The usual stuff I guess. I like huntin', fishin' I like workin' on the bike an I got a truck I like ta mess around with. Like that. What about you? I s'pose you'll be gettin' outta school soon an I bet you're glad about that."

He saw a little color come to her cheeks and she gave a small shrug, "Actually I'm not. I love school and I'm going to miss it a lot."

"Serious? I didn't like it much at all. I's one a them guys just takin' up space, only doin' what I had ta do ta get by. Mostly I's just up ta no-good. Got my diploma an I ain't ever looked back. So what the hell is it ya like about it, I mean it's just a lotta sittin' in classes an homework, ain't it?"

"Well yes but it's interesting and I just love to learn and I have fun in my clubs."

His ears perked up at that, "Clubs? What kind a clubs?"

And they went right back down when she said, "I'm in the history club and the poetry club."

"You're just messin' with me now, right?" He was kind of fascinated by it all, she was so different from him.

"Well I left out the part about the honor society."

He snickered a little, shaking his head side to side as he questioned, "Damn girl. An ya think all that stuff's fun, huh?"

"I do, a lot of fun," She smiled over at him and added, "And you may as well know that on Sunday I sing in the church choir."

He clutched his hands to his chest like he was having some kind of attack and slowly rolled over sideways off the rock. He was laying there curled up on the ground, and after just a few seconds he started laughing.

"Daryl? What are you doing and what's so funny?"

He got up a little, sitting cross legged on the ground and looking up at her, "I knew you was a different kind a chick, the All-American girl an whatnot. I just didn't know how different ya really are. I gotta tell ya Beth Greene, I don't know no one like you."

She smiled and those eyes lit up and she looked right back at him, "I don't know anyone like you Daryl Dixon. Not even close."

He wasn't sure what to say then so he simply asked, "Ya ready ta walk around a little more?"

"Sure." He jumped up and held a hand out to her and she felt a little relieved he was still interested in holding her hand.

They hadn't walked far when suddenly he stopped and held a finger up to his lips. She looked in the direction he nodded and saw a rabbit happily munching on a purple aster. He stepped hard deliberately startling it and the little guy ran off. He casually remarked, "That fella was real lucky I ain't got my bow."

"Aw Daryl, no really? You'd kill that cute little bunny?"

He looked at her with a serious expression, still holding her hand and putting his other hand to her cheek. His eyes were on hers and he answered, "You're a real sweet girl an all, are ya really gonna hang out with a guy like me? Cuz I gotta tell ya, I'd shoot that little bunny an then I'd have him for my supper. That's just part a who I am." He worried maybe she'd be shocked or even angry.

She fooled him though, she had a small grin as she responded matter-of-factly, "Okay, you have him for supper, I'll have a grilled cheese sandwich."

She made him laugh and he said, "Deal."

He'd been holding back but he couldn't wait any longer. He pressed a hand gently but firmly on the small of her back, while he slowly slid the other up to softly caress her neck, and then began tangling his fingers in her hair. He coaxed her body close to his and he did what he'd waited so long to do, he kissed her hard while he held her firmly to him. It felt so good and he was sure she thought so too, especially when she wrapped her arms around his waist and moved her body even closer.

He backed his face away just a little as the kiss ended, still continuing to hold her close while he looked intently in her eyes. She felt him taking her in, studying her. She knew he was thinking about something and thinking hard. He moved his hand from her low back and began gently twisting his fingers in the loose strands of her hair while he lightly stroked the pad of his thumb along her cheekbone. He never moved his eyes from hers.

She wondered what was on his mind but she didn't ask. She waited until finally he spoke, "Ya know girl I don't think you an me probably got one thing in common. An ya know ya ain't my type at all." The tone of his voice and the way he looked at her when he said it made it not seem mean but more like the simple stating of a fact.

"Well I didn't know for sure I wasn't but I kind of suspected it."

His smile was barely there, but it was there and he asked, "Tell the truth, am I your type?"

Her smile was barely there as well, "No, not at all."

"There it is then. I know you're a real good girl an smart an all, an I know I'm kinda rough an I can go mean an hard. We ain't the same at all. What we're both sayin' is we got nuthin' in common. I ain't your type an you ain't my type. Agreed?"

"Agreed."

"Do ya think we got a snowball's chance in hell a ever makin' sumthin' work between us?"

"I do."

"Why? How?"

"I don't know 'how' but I do know 'why.'"

"Oh yeah, why?"

"Because Daryl, I think you might just be everything I want."

He felt her words go right to his heart, he was caught off guard but it was in such a good way. He studied her hard again, and then nodded his head ever so slightly as his face broke into a smile.

"Girl I think you might be everything I need."

He pulled her in for another slow deep kiss and they felt it, an attraction that was so powerful it just didn't care "how."

* * *

He'd taken her hand again as they walked back to the bike but it was different now. His fingers were laced with hers and every few seconds he'd lightly squeeze her hand. She liked it, that small sign he gave her that he was feeling this, just like she was feeling it.

"Let's head back. We'll get sumthin' ta eat, then we can stop by the club an see who's around."

"Well that sounds fun but I have to call my Mama and let her know where I am."

He stopped, looked at her and stated the truth, "Damn girl this is gonna be way different. I ain't used ta anyone I know callin' ta check in with Mama. Ya got a signal?"

She checked her phone, "No, not even one bar."

"Yeah I didn't think so. I'll turnout somewhere when we get ta the highway."

"I'm sorry. It's just how we do things in our family and I don't want my parents to worry."

"Nah don't be sorry girl I think it's good, it's just one a them things I'ma hafta get used to."

Even though he'd been so nice about it she felt self-conscious, he was a man and she was still a kid living at home.

He didn't let that thought stay with her long though, as soon as they were back at the bike he took her in his arms again. His kiss was slow and tender but she could feel the desire and it sent a warm sensation through her. His kisses didn't make her feel like a kid, they made her feel like a woman.

When they got to the highway he turned off at the first wide spot so she could make her call. He kept his back to her, like that was somehow giving her privacy while she talked. What it was doing was hiding his amusement, he wasn't used to this Mommy / Daughter stuff and it was making him smile.

She sounded so sweet when she told her Mother, "Yes Mama we've just been talking and we went for a ride and stuff. We're going to have something to eat, and then he asked if he could take me to his club for a while. No Mama I promise I didn't have anything to drink and I don't plan to ever drink again, just like I told you before. Thank you Mama, I love you too."

That was when he turned around, placed a hand on her cheek and said it again, "Ya really are too sweet for me, but I dig this shit here. Whatever this thing is you an your Mama got, it's good."

"Maybe I think you're sweet."

He laughed out loud at that, "Girl there's only been one other person that ever said I's sweet."

She felt a little pang of jealousy, "Who was that?"

He was still chuckling, "Merle, he's my big brother. I think he was just comparin' me to hisself an he's so damn salty he makes seawater seem sweet."

Now she giggled, "Well maybe someday you'll introduce me to your brother."

"Oh it's Saturday night there's a real good chance you'll see him at the club."

"Am I dressed up enough for this club?"

He had an uh oh moment then, he should have thought this through a little better. She was so different than anyone who hung around there. He made up his mind he'd just keep her close and if it got uncomfortable they'd leave. "Shit yeah, you're gonna be the prettiest chick there. I told ya before, you're looking real fine." He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, "Alright then, let's saddle up an ride. I'm starvin'."

He stopped at a small roadside restaurant on their way back to town. A place he knew and had been to several times, and though it wasn't fancy the food and the service were good. He recognized a couple of the bikes out front, Jesus and T-Dog must be grabbing a bite.

He held his hand at the small of her back as they made their way in, stopping at the booth where the guys were eating to say "Hey" and introduce them to Beth. "Beth these upstandin' citizens here are Jesus an T-Dog, this is Beth." She was a little surprised when the one called Jesus actually stood to say hello. "You guys gonna be at the club later?"

"Uh, it's Saturday night Dixon, where else ya think we're gonna be?" They all just snorted out a laugh and then Daryl guided her to a table.

As soon as they were seated she whispered, "You have a friend named Jesus?"

"Well he does look a lot like him, don't he?" He smiled at his own joke and then explained, "That's just what he's called on accounta he does look the part. His real name is Paul."

"And what would someone's real name have to be for them to be called T-Dog?"

"T-Dog is Theodore."

She liked the way he just looked at her, apparently feeling no need to speak, as he ran his finger lightly along her jawline. She just had to know though, so she asked, "What about you? Do you have some kind of funny name too?"

It made him grin again, it seemed everything about her brought a smile to his face, "Nah I'm just Dixon except for Merle, he calls me little brother. He's the only one I'd let get away with that shit though."

The waitress came by and took their order and then she asked him, "What exactly is this club everyone is going to?"

"Well it sure ain't nuthin' fancy if that's what you're thinkin'. One a the guys', Tyrese, owns a wholesale plumbin' supply business. The club's in a small factory-type buildin' that sits behind his warehouse. Ya can't hardly see it from the street and there's plenty a parkin' for bikes. Best part is there ain't no one around the industrial park after 5:30 durin' the week an almost never on weekends."

"My brother Merle, Tyrese an a guy named Abraham started it about 10 years ago. Hell the three of 'em even built the bar. The other stuff in the place, ya know like barstools, the pool table, a couple sofas an an whatnot all just ended up there over the years. Somewhere along the way Merle painted a name on the door, 'The Black n Chrome Lounge' a lotta the older guys still call it Chrome."

"My brother started bringin' me around there when I's just a kid. He didn't like leavin' me home with our old man. So when I wasn't in school I's just followin' Merle around an doin' whatever Merle said we was doin' that day. Soon as I turned 21 I become an official club member. That mostly just means I got the right ta be there an the right ta kick into the kitty every month. The kitty keeps the bar stocked an the two bartenders, Tara an Jim, paid. With as many members as we got it ain't a big bite outta anyone's wallet."

She'd gotten such a serious look on her face it was making him nervous, "What? Sumthin' wrong girl?"

She swallowed hard and the question kind of squeaked out, "Are you in one of those motorcycle gangs?"

His arm wrapped around her shoulders and he pulled her in close to him, kissing the top of her hair when he did. "Nah girl don't worry bout shit like that. It ain't even a real MC. We're just a buncha guys who like ta ride. We ain't sellin' dope or guns, an we sure ain't guns for hire. Most everyone's got a regular nine ta five, just like other folks."

"Okay, I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry you're right ta worry bout things. There's a lot I should probably tell ya about me an mine before this goes much further."

She wanted to know, she really did. She just didn't want to know right then. She was afraid. What if he told her something she couldn't bear to know? What if it was so bad it spoiled things? She decided that at least for one evening ignorance really was bliss. She wanted to be with him, she wanted to have her time with this man who was so different than anyone she'd ever known. She couldn't even understand where all the feelings she had for him were coming from. She just knew that what she'd told him was true. He was what she wanted, and she couldn't bear the thought of anything ruining this thing between them. They were just now getting started. She just smiled as she let her hand rest on his, "Okay, maybe we can talk about things more tomorrow."

* * *

She tried so hard to be cool as they walked in, as though she strolled into a place full of bikers dressed in boots and leather every day. She felt just as out of place as she had at the party, the difference now and what made this okay was Daryl being with her.

She was determined to keep an open mind, to be careful not to judge and to try and learn to enjoy what he enjoyed. They'd talked again at lunch about how different they were and they agreed to work at accepting those differences. They'd also agreed they would try hard to see if they could meet somewhere in between what were their very different ways. She knew it was her turn to put that into practice tonight.

There was plenty to take in, that was for sure. The walls were covered in motorcycle art, along with lots of photos of different guys with their bikes and rally memorabilia.

She recognized some of the bikers from the party she'd attended, and she could feel her cheeks pink up as she couldn't help but wonder what they must think of her. But her Biker kept his arm loosely around her shoulders and held her close, seeming to be so happy and proud to be with her. He introduced her to a few of them and they acted very nice and polite to her, mostly they just teased Daryl about finally getting himself a chick. As embarrassing as that was she also liked it a lot. She was proud to be with him.

What made her more anxious than the men were the women. The sexy way they all seemed to dress, their makeup, their hair. She felt like she was in a room full of adventurous women and she was a ten year old nerd.

She did notice there were a couple of those women who couldn't seem to take their eyes off him, well except when they glanced over long enough to give her withering looks. She wondered if they were ex-girlfriends and the thought of that made her uncomfortable and a little jealous. Daryl didn't seem to notice any of it. Either he just didn't know how good looking and sexy he was, or he was really good at acting oblivious.

He took her up to the bar and asked her what she'd like to drink. When she asked for water he smiled and kissed her cheek. He asked for her water and ordered a beer for himself. She liked the bartender, Tara, right away. She was a little snarky but that didn't fool Beth, she could tell she was a nice person and she was so funny.

They'd just gotten their drinks when his cell rang. He looked at the screen then answered, "Yeah hey, lemme just walk outside, it's noisier than shit in here. Hang on." She had a moment of panic thinking he'd leave her in there alone, she wasn't quite ready for that. She was relieved and happy when he took her hand and they walked out together.

Once they stepped out into the lot he resumed his conversation, "Yeah we just barely got here. Yeah that's right, I said 'we,' it means I'm with someone. Her name's Beth." He paused then and listened for a couple of minutes, nodding his head, "She wants ta meet ya too but she'll probably regret it. Yeah okay we'll see ya in a few."

He put the phone back in his pocket and she smiled, "Merle?"

He nodded, "The one an only."

She had no idea what in the world possessed her, she couldn't believe she asked. It must have been bothering her more than she realized because suddenly she just blurted out the question, "Is that redhead with the big rose and dagger tattooed on her chest your ex-girlfriend?"

He looked a little startled and confused at first. Then he quietly snickered as he rested his forearms on her shoulders and looked her in the eyes. "Nah girl, not even. I ain't sayin' I ain't been around with some chicks, but none a these chicks here an I ain't ever had any kind a regular girl."

He lightly clutched his hand on the back of her neck, brought her face in to meet his and kissed her hard. Then he looked at her, shrugged and grinned, "I guess I just been waitin' on your fine little ass ta show up."

ooo00ooo

 **A/N On that note we'll call it a chapter. Thank you so much for reading along, I appreciate it very much and I hope you'll take a moment to leave a comment / review. The chapter photo is posted to my tumblr blogs bethylmethbrick and gneebee. Our next chapter will pick up right where we left off. Yep, we'll all be meeting Merle, among other things. So I hope to see you all back here next Wednesday for more Long Love Story. Until then remember, I love ya large! xo gneebee**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N As always I thank you all for reading along and for the follows, favorites and comments - silent readers and guests too! :) The relationship between our two very different people continues moving forward as we pick up right where we left off. They were in the parking lot and Beth had just asked Daryl about a girlfriend, he told her he'd never had a "regular" girlfriend.**

ooo00ooo

It's wasn't like he pushed her, it wasn't like that at all. She wasn't really sure how it came about. It was as if somehow, before she was even aware what was happening, her back was up against the building. The biker had his arms on either side of her, open palms pressed flat against the building. He was leaning his body right up to hers as he asked, "So what about you girl? How many boyfriends ya got tucked away I'ma half ta worry about?"

She might have felt intimidated but she didn't have time to be intimidated, she was too busy feeling the heat of just how sexy her biker was. He was so close and it felt so good, and he had that crooked little smile on his face. She was breathless and although she normally thought of herself as articulate, she couldn't seem to speak in a full sentence, "None, no boyfriends, not now. One. One boy before. It only lasted three months."

With his hands still up against the wall, he leaned his body even closer and covered her mouth with his own. The kiss was hard, full of intensity and tangling tongues. Then he pulled away just a little. He still had a hint of a smile on his lips and his eyes had gone sort of sleepy-sexy looking, "Good cuz I don't wanna hafta hurt nobody." And then his mouth was right back on hers.

They were interrupted by the roar of a bike entering the parking lot. He pulled away again smiling and shaking his head side to side, "Gotta be Merle, his timin' blows."

The bike quieted and she heard an entirely different kind of roar, "Little brother, what the hell boy? Whatcha doin' ta that sweet little chick there? Ain't I taught ya ta be gentle with the ladies?" It was followed by a laugh that was like nothing she'd ever heard. These Dixon brothers were definitely not the sort of people she was accustomed to having in her life.

Daryl turned, looking at her and shaking his head as he spoke, "Remember how ya wanted ta meet him Beth? Well here he is, the biggest and loudest mouth in the south, my brother Merle Dixon." He put his arm around her shoulders and walked her over to where the older man and a woman were getting off a huge, old-school looking chopper. If she didn't know who he was, if she didn't know he was Daryl's brother and she just came across this man somewhere, she'd be scared to death. He may be smiling and acting all nice and friendly, but even in her innocence about such things she was pretty sure Merle Dixon was the kind of man who took no prisoners.

She saw and felt the connection between the brothers as they shared a steely look, clasped fists in an odd kind of handshake, and quickly bumped one another's chest. Just as fast they broke apart.

"Beth huh? Ain't ya just a pretty little thing. Don't ya be lettin' my baby brother here give ya no trouble. If he tries ya just tell old Merle an I'll kick his ass for ya, k?" His hand was on her shoulder and even though he smiled he was making her a little anxious. But as nervous as he made her for some reason she understood, it was just his way.

"Thank you Merle, I'll remember."

It was then the woman he was with kicked Merle Dixon hard in the ankle, hard enough he turned around and said, "Shit, sorry Doll Face, I wasn't ignoring ya an I sure as shit didn't forget about ya. It's just I's havin' a moment a disbelief, what with little brother all lovin' up on some young chick an all. Beth this here is my woman Carol, the only human alive who can keep my ass in line." Beth didn't know her but she already had great admiration for Carol.

Daryl and the woman shared a quick greeting and a one armed hug. She smiled at Beth and it felt both kind and genuine. It surprised her that even though these people were like no people Beth had ever known, she found she was enjoying being there with them. They were very different but they were also friendly and welcoming.

She and Carol were chatting while Daryl and his brother were engrossed in their own conversation. That's when another bike roared into the lot carrying Caesar and Amy.

Beth watched as her friend climbed off the bike and removed her helmet. Caesar was still straddling the big motorcycle and as soon as he'd removed his helmet, Amy leaned in with a smile and kissed him. It wasn't a little kiss, it was a meaningful kiss. He clasped a hand on the back of her neck and pulled her closer. Amy had told Beth but now saw with her own eyes, her friend and Caesar had gotten serious.

Merle couldn't let it all just go by. His smile stretched across his face as he asked Carol, "Damn everyone's in such a romantical kinda mood tonight. What about you Doll Face, ya wantin' ta get romantic with Merle?"

Beth had to admire Carol even more as the woman totally deadpanned it, "We'll see how I feel about that when I've had a few glasses of wine. And just for the record, I'm not your woman. I'm your wife you big Neanderthal."

She wondered if Daryl's brother would be angry at Carol but he just cackled and said, "Fair enough my lovely wife, whatever it takes I'm all over that."

Amy walked over acting casual and like they ran into each other at this place every night, but her eyes were sparkling and Beth knew her friend was excited to see her there with Daryl. They'd talked about him nearly every day for a month. Amy knew better than anyone the feelings she'd been having for the biker. "Hi Bethie I was hoping you'd be here." And without missing a beat, "Hi Daryl, how are you tonight?"

Beth knew her friend had seen Daryl around quite a bit, while she'd been stuck at home on restriction. Amy told her she'd never seen him with a woman, that he was always either alone or just hanging with a group of guys. Never with a date. If Amy hadn't told her she was sure Daryl didn't have a girlfriend, Beth would never have had the nerve to go to his house that morning.

Daryl tipped his head, "Yeah hey Amy nice seein ya. I'm doin' good I got Beth here," then he looked at her and smiled and she could swear her tummy did a back flip. He looked toward Caesar giving him a quick nod of the head and announced, "Shit I don't know bout all y'all but I'm goin' back in, I got a beer sittin' on the bar an it's gettin' warm." His arm was still around her shoulders and he pulled her closer as they walked back in the club.

"I'm right behind ya little brother. I need a cold one an I gotta buy Doll Face, I mean my lovely wife, plenty a wine so she'll remember how much she loves me."

Before they'd gotten to the club she'd anticipated the whole evening was going to be a pretty awful and kind of scary experience. She was sure it would be something she would just have to try and endure. That was what she was prepared to do if it meant time with Daryl. She wanted nothing more than to be spending her time with the biker. She was pleasantly surprised by how much fun it was all turning out to be.

They played darts and she definitely liked the way he stood so close behind her as he was showing her how to hold the dart, how to aim and finally the toss. She couldn't have cared less if she ever even hit the board, his coaching was what made the game so enjoyable.

It was the same when they played pool together. She was sure Daryl was taking it easy on her, deliberately missing shots so she could have her chance to play. He didn't tease her when she messed up and he didn't get heavy handed about telling her how to shoot. He just gave her a few ideas and pointers and she was having fun trying to learn.

It was her shot and there was just the winning ball left on the table, the eight ball. The problem was it was up against the far rail and the only shot was to the corner pocket, no easy reach for a small person. She was standing on her tip toes with her body stretched out so far across the table she was having no luck at all holding the cue stick straight and steady. That's when her biker leaned his body completely over hers. He was helping her hold the pool stick stable and telling her just where to hit the cue ball.

She knew it was mostly innocent and that he was just trying to help her, but everything about being so physically close to him was exciting to her.

When it seemed she had it under control he stood back and waited while she took her shot. By now half the guys in the club were watching. When she hit the cue ball and knocked the eight ball in the pocket everyone was surprised, especially Daryl.

He spun her around and clasping his hands firmly on her hips he lifted her up. She had her hands on his shoulders, her feet dangling off the floor and they were eye to eye. He was laughing as he told her, "You're a little pool shark ain't ya? I shoulda spotted that. Ya just been fishin' me in."

The guys were all whooping, whistling and carrying on when Merle hollered from up at the bar, "Ya done met your match little brother, ya might just as well go ahead an hand over your other set a balls now."

Beth couldn't believe what she'd heard. She glanced over in time to see Carol punch him hard in the arm. He just smiled at his wife, cupped her chin in his big hand and kissed her like they were home alone. Merle Dixon was definitely his own bred of man.

Daryl didn't say anything or seem to react at all, she just saw him give his brother the finger. Meanwhile the other guys were still whistling, whooping and laughing and she was so embarrassed by all of it. Yet she couldn't deny to herself she also loved every minute of it.

Daryl was fun and he was funny, and he was so manly and so handsome, but what really endeared him to her was how attentive he was. He stayed close, letting her know it was her he wanted to be with and trying to make sure she had fun and felt comfortable being there. For the most part she did feel comfortable, there were just a couple of the guys who made her a little ill at ease.

Those were her thoughts when suddenly one of those men that made her nervous and uncomfortable, a big guy named Joe, seemed to be looking to pick a fight. It was like he deliberately bumped into Daryl as he walked by, hitting him hard shoulder to shoulder.

Daryl responded in an angry voice, "The fuck man…"

Joe puffed out his chest and half-snarled, "Well I'd ask you the same thing _little brother_. What the fuck are you trying to do? Turn Chrome into a kiddie club?"

She remembered what Daryl had told her earlier about no one but Merle calling him little brother. She knew for certain trouble was exactly what this Joe fellow wanted.

Before she could blink Merle was standing within four feet of the two men, holding back but letting his presence be known. She couldn't believe how this man just kept egging it on, "Aw isn't this sweet, the big brother coming to the rescue of baby brother."

The words were no sooner out of the man's mouth than Merle had a handful of the guy's shirt in his fist and his face in Joe's face. "Naw my little brother don't need no help from me, not for a pantywaist like you. What I'ma do is sit back, enjoy my beer an watch my baby brother mop the floor with your face."

She had a moment of panic when Daryl got right next to Merle looking angry and ready to fight, "Thanks brother, I'm ready ta get started on that right now."

Suddenly there was a fourth man in the mix, the big redheaded man called Abraham. He grabbed a handful of Joe's hair pulling his head back and getting him in a headlock, "Now Joe you know we don't allow fighting at the club. You're out for the next thirty days. I see you around here any time between now and then and you're out for good."

"I thought you didn't allow kids in the club either."

"She's Daryl's guest, over 18 and not drinking alcohol. You're the only problem I see."

Abraham allowed the man to angrily break free of the hold and Joe, with his rage now directed at the redhead, threatened, "We'll be seeing about problems Red."

She was sure she could feel her mouth drop open when Abraham just looked Joe in the eye and responded, "Suck my nuts."

As soon as the man was out the door it was like the incident had never even happened. Everyone just went back to doing what they'd been doing, she was the only one who seemed to be shook up. Daryl must have sensed her discomfort because he got so close, resting his hand on her low back, "Sorry girl, I wasn't lookin' for trouble an I don't want no trouble. But Dixons draw a hard line an we don't back down. That asshole knows it."

"He just seemed so big and mean, and why would he want to try and start a fight for no reason?"

"Because that's who he is, he's an asshole."

She felt certain there were things about this world of his she was never going to understand. But what she did understand was that regardless of any of it, and whether or not this made sense for her and whether or not it was a good idea, she wanted him.

* * *

She and Daryl played another game of pool and she thought she was getting at least a little bit better. He made a big deal out of her small triumphs. Every time she managed to sink a shot he told her it was a good one and he acted like she really had the whole thing down. It was a paradox the way he could be so sweet and caring, and then suddenly become this very rough man who, as he said, didn't back down.

When they finished their game she glanced up at the clock and saw it was eleven. She told him as quietly as she could, "I'm sorry but I'm going to need a ride back to the truck pretty soon."

"The truck? Why?"

"I have to be home by midnight."

It was another first for him. He'd never had to worry about someone keeping a curfew. He was okay with it though, whatever it took. He understood there were huge differences in the way they'd grown up and the way they lived their lives. She had rules to live by, something he'd had very few of, adjustments were going to have to be made. He was determined to do whatever he had to do to make this work, and to not let small obstacles keep him from what really mattered, her. Regardless of anything else, she was what he needed.

He gave her a little smile when he asked, "Midnight huh, why's that?"

Her cheeks turned pink and she looked so sweetly embarrassed, then she spoke only loud enough for him to hear, "Daryl you know I still live with my folks and they want me home by then. Mama says nothing good ever happens after midnight."

She'd made him laugh again and he told her, "I understand your Mama might see things that way, but I can think of a whole lotta good things that could happen after midnight."

"Oh my gosh Daryl stop that, someone's going to hear. And I'm pretty sure that's just what she's talking about. I'm sorry but I do need to be home."

"C'mon now girl don't be sorry. An ya know I'ma make sure ya get home on time. I don't want your Mama worryin'. I ain't takin' ya ta the truck though I'll just give ya a ride. We'll worry bout gettin' the truck over there tomorrow. I can get Merle ta follow me over or sumthin'."

She was all too aware this was a big one. It was time for her to decide just how hard she was willing to fight for this with him. If he took her home there was no way her parents weren't going to hear his motorcycle. They'd end up meeting her biker and what in the world would they think? If they didn't approve of him would she be willing to risk upsetting them? Would she insist she was going to pursue this relationship regardless of how they felt?

Or would she try to keep them from meeting him at all, at least for as long as she could? Would she sneak around and lie so she could spend time with him? And what would he think of that? She knew exactly what he'd think, he'd think she was embarrassed or ashamed of him. Just like she'd think if the situation were reversed.

She would never want Daryl to think she wasn't proud to be with him. "That's very nice Daryl. Are you sure you don't mind?'

"Mind? C'mon now girl, I thought we agreed we're gonna try an make this thing work for us. Ya gotta be home an I expect ta be the one takin' ya."

Her heart kept telling her he was what she wanted and she didn't want him to doubt for a minute that was true. She smiled and said, "I like that idea a lot."

They went over to where Merle and Carol stood at the bar and he let his brother know they were leaving. "What's the hurry little brother? Just cuz I ain't young don't mean the night ain't." Merle cackled and she couldn't help herself, his laugh made Beth laugh. Despite how nervous the look of the man made her, she found she liked Merle. He'd ingratiated himself to her when he reacted so quickly to the threat against Daryl. She'd known then he'd always have his brother's back.

* * *

She'd lived on the farm her whole life. She knew about rural life and how noise carried for miles even during the day. But late at night when there was no traffic, no loud farm equipment operating and the animals were bedded down, outside noises were even more amplified. You could hear the sound of a vehicle coming more than a mile away, and it was so dark you could see headlights from even further.

She knew her Mama and Daddy would hear the big bike coming, Daddy would get up and peer out the window and soon they'd both be awake. There was no way on earth they wouldn't hear and see the motorcycle coming down their own driveway.

She had no idea how this was going to go. All she knew was for now it was good, she was sitting on the back of his bike with her arms wrapped around him and her hands up under the front of his coat, resting on his warm firm stomach. She felt so happy and content.

He'd never cared to have anyone on his bike, but something about Beth riding with him felt so right. Again the feeling came over him that he'd always need to have her right there with him, her arms wrapped tightly around him.

It was black as pitch on those rural roads just before midnight, he was grateful for the little bit of moonlight that helped him see those unfamiliar hard-packed dirt roads. He'd never had reason to go into this farming country before that night, and he was looking forward to seeing it in the daylight when he brought the truck out to her.

He saw the name "Greene" painted in white on a fence post with reflector buttons nailed at either end. She gently nudged him and he turned down the long drive. As soon as she got off the bike he was off and he took her hand as he walked her up to the door. "What time's good ta bring the truck tomorrow?"

"We get home from church just before noon so any time after that."

"A'ight."

They reached the front door and he didn't hesitate, he held his hands to either side of her face slowly sliding them back until his fingers tangled in her hair. His mouth went right to hers and she could feel that need in him.

Suddenly the bright porch lights came on and the front door swung open. Daryl pulled back from the kiss and looked at the older couple standing in the doorway. His hands were still in her hair as he greeted them, "Y'all must be Beth's Mama an Daddy." He acknowledged her Mama with a nod of his head, simply saying, "Ma'am," before holding a hand out to her Daddy and saying, "Hey there sir, good ta meet ya, I'm Daryl Dixon."

ooo00ooo

 **A/N I know, but next chapter we'll see how Daryl does in Beth's environment. Thanks so much for reading and please leave a comment / review. The chapter photo is posted on my tumblr blogs gneebee and bethylmethbrick. I hope to see you all back here next Wednesday for more _Long Love Story_. Until then I thank you again and remember, I love ya large! xo gneebee**


	6. Chapter 6

**Important Note: As many of you know, the FF site did not send email notices of chapter updates last week. So just in case you missed it - there is a chapter five that posted May 3rd. If you haven't already, you may want to read that before starting this chapter. Technology is a wonderful thing when it works.**

 **In the meantime, we pick up right where we left off, Daddy and Mama just turned on the porch light and met Daryl Dixon :)**

 **Trigger Warnings: Physical Abuse, Death**

ooo00ooo

Jimmy had been the only boy who'd ever come to the house to pick her up or drop her off, and they'd definitely never seen him kiss her. And although Daryl may be only four years older than Jimmy, he was far from being the boy Jimmy was. He had the look and presence of a man.

Mama looked startled but it was Daddy's reaction she was more worried about. Thank goodness he didn't look angry, it was more like grumpy and stunned.

She was pretty sure Daryl didn't quite get what was going on. He'd probably never had to worry about some girl's parents seeing him give their daughter a goodnight kiss. And it had been quite the hot kiss.

"Why don't you come in for a few minutes son, we'll have a little talk." She had to give Daddy credit, he was keeping it cool.

Daryl still seemingly oblivious just answered, "Yeah sure, thanks."

Mama, always the true southern lady, stifled her shock and smilingly said, "Beth and I will get refreshments while you talk."

That's when the light bulb above Daryl's head finally lit up, something was coming. He was starting to get a little nervous when Hershel invited him to sit so they could have that talk.

In the meantime Mama rushed her daughter in the kitchen asking, "So, this is the world famous Daryl Dixon you've been pining over for the past month?"

Beth felt the fire in her cheeks and she knew her voice sounded a little shaky and nervous when she answered, "Yes Mama, and before you say anything else I just want to tell you, I'm sorry you saw that."

Annette took in a deep breath before responding, "You already have quite the history with this man and today you two spent all day and all evening together. I suppose I'd be pretty silly to think you didn't have feelings for each other. But it was a bit of a shock, Daddy and I aren't accustomed to seeing a rough looking older man with his mouth all over our daughter."

She knew her cheeks had to be ablaze now, "Oh stop Mama please, his mouth wasn't all over me. He was kissing me goodnight, that's all. What's Daddy going to do to him?"

Her Mother couldn't help but smile at that, "I'm sure Daddy isn't going to start a fight with him, but I do think he'll want to set some boundaries. And Beth, I want you to keep your own personal boundaries in mind."

"Oh Mama come on please, why are you trying to embarrass me even more? Nothing happened, we just kissed. Kissing is what people do when they like each other."

"It may surprise you to know your mother knows all about those things people do when they like each other. That's why I'm telling you to remember your boundaries."

"Okay Mama but please, we've had this talk before and I took it all to heart, I promise. Now can we just _not_ talk about this anymore, _please_?"

"We won't talk about it anymore unless I feel there's a need to. I know you're eighteen but you're still just a high school girl and still living in this home."

"Yes Mama."

"Alright then, let's bring your Daddy and our guest some refreshment."

* * *

Meanwhile in the front room her Daddy seemed calm when he remarked, "Son, I'm not accustomed to a man bringing my daughter home on the back end of a motorcycle at nearly midnight, and I definitely didn't care for that display on my front porch."

Daryl still didn't quite get what the unhappiness was all about but he tried to be agreeable, "Yeah sorry we woke ya, I know them bikes are loud. Next time I can bring her home in the truck, it ain't quite as noisy. As for the display, I guess you're talking about the kiss. I wanna respect your feelin's but ya know Beth and me we care for each other an wantin' ta kiss is part a that. I'll try an be sure it don't happen in front a you an your wife again."

Hershel fully understood now, he wasn't dealing with an easily intimidated high school boy. He was dealing with a man. And he did give the the young man credit, he was at least trying to be congenial, "Alright I guess the point is, be sure it stays at just kissing."

That's when Annette and Beth walked in from the kitchen. Beth was carrying a tray of glasses filled with sweet tea, and her Mama carried a plate of cookies. Daryl did something then that made an impression on Hershel Greene, he stood and took the plate from Annette and set it on the table, then he took the heavy tray from Beth's hands. He didn't sit back down until the two women were seated. The rough looking young man had manners.

Still manners weren't everything and Daddy had his concerns, "Son why don't you tell my wife and I a little something about yourself."

Daryl sensed it now, he was sure he knew what was coming. It was like a punch to the gut. First he'd have to tell the story he didn't want to tell, then would come the Judgement. It was something he'd faced many times. He could see Beth was nervous and he was feeling on edge himself, but he knew he'd have to do this.

The only thing that kept him sitting there, his one incentive was the deep need he felt for Beth. He didn't know why he felt it so strongly but why didn't really matter.

She already meant so much to him and things were going so good between them he didn't want to blow it now. So as much as he didn't care to be interrogated he also didn't care to upset her father. He sat up straighter, squared his shoulders and answered, "I got a feelin' ya already know plenty, but sure what can I tell ya?"

"So then you are Merle Dixon's brother?"

Those hairs on the back of his neck stood up straight. Now Daryl knew for sure, her old man already knew. He also understood he wouldn't just be answering for himself, he'd have to answer for his brother and his father. "Yeah that's right, he's my older brother."

Hershel nodded and went on, "Merle worked for me years ago when he was still in high school. It was just for a short time during harvest. As I recall he was a good worker. I was sorry to hear it when he got in trouble."

'Got in trouble' was putting it mildly and Daryl knew the man's words were just a lead in. A roundabout way of getting to the real matter at hand. "Yeah that was a real bad thing but I stand by my brother. He saved my life that night."

Beth had the feeling she was the only one in the room who didn't know what the two men were talking about. She just knew whatever they were discussing was causing Daryl a lot of uneasiness. What impressed her was how he didn't back down, even in his discomfort he still held her father's eye.

"I don't wanna be rude sir but it's gettin' late an all this is sumthin' I ain't talked ta Beth about yet. Can ya wait 'til I do? I'll tell ya whatever ya wanna know then." Daryl stood, knowing he needed to get out of there while he was still feeling in control of himself.

Hershel looked at the younger man for a moment. He was aware he'd put Daryl on the spot and now he was feeling the unfairness of that. "Why don't you come to dinner tomorrow? We'll be home from church about noon, dinner's at one."

"A'ight thanks, I'll be here." Where Daryl wanted to be Sunday at noon was anywhere but there. But his comfort level just didn't matter right now.

He knew she'd been nervous and apprehensive about going to the club, he also knew she went for him. It was his turn to step up if he wanted this with her. Instead of spending his day in the woods he'd be having dinner with her folks, and no doubt talking about things he had no desire to discuss. He had to do this though, it was the right thing.

He looked to her Mother, nodded and said, "Thank you for the snacks Ma'am. I'll see ya tomorrow."

Beth didn't ask her folks if it was okay, she simply stated, "I'm walking Daryl out to the bike." She took his hand smiling just a little when she did. She had no idea what was going on she just knew whatever it was it was upsetting to him.

Before he got on the motorcycle she looked in his eyes, "Whatever it is it'll be okay."

That made the crooked little grin appear, "I hope ya still feel that way after we talk tomorrow." They shared a kiss that was far more chaste than the one he'd given her on the porch, and she watched him as he rode off.

Her father obviously knew something about him and his family. Something that made Daryl uncomfortable. She wouldn't ask Daddy though. Daryl wanted to be the one to talk to her about it first and she was going to wait for him to.

* * *

He rode a little faster than he should have. All those old memories had boiled up to the surface and the speed and noise of the bike matched his mood. He'd worked so hard at burying everything somewhere in the back of his mind, now he'd be ripping off the bandaid.

He felt troubled and agitated but he realized if they were going to be together she was bound to hear something sooner or later. He wanted her to know the truth about it and that meant it needed to come from one of the only two people who knew the truth, him or Merle.

She'd already seen a preview; he knew Beth saw his scars that morning. He hadn't even bothered to try and hide them. Gone were the days he worried about that stuff.

His brother convinced him that once he acknowledged the scars were there, and refused to be ashamed of something someone had done to him, they would lose the power they held. It had been tough at first, but he'd also felt a big sense of freedom when he stopped worrying about hiding them.

He knew the things that happened that day, what his Dad had done and what Merle had done, were always going to be part of him. And he knew if he was her Dad he'd want to know the story too. Hershel Greene was just trying to protect his daughter. He wanted to protect Beth too, it was best if she knew the truth.

He got home and opened a bottle of beer, sat down on the sofa and hoped for two things. First that she would understand and still want him like she said she did, and second that her folks would understand and be okay with him coming around their daughter.

He drank his beer and hit the bed but sleep didn't come easy. His mind insisted on reliving the events of that day long ago. He thought about Merle and that he should call him in the morning. He needed to talk to him about this stuff, his brother deserved to know he was going to be talking to her and her folks about it.

He was lying there wishing he could hold her when he finally fell asleep.

* * *

Her mind was so busy it was keeping sleep from coming. Her curiosity was killing her. She just couldn't imagine what this thing was her Daddy seemed to know and Daryl didn't want to discuss. At least not until he'd talked to her. She hoped he wasn't feeling pressured by her family, like he was being forced to talk about things he would prefer not to.

She was lying in her bed and wishing she could feel his arms around her when sleep finally came.

* * *

Beth was sitting on the porch waiting when promptly at noon he turned down the drive in the old farm truck. She noticed he'd put on a nice plaid shirt, his boots were polished and it looked like he almost combed his hair, almost.

She appreciated he'd made an effort to do this right, but when it came to Daryl she already saw way passed his clothes and his hair and his motorcycle. She felt it so strongly, it was him. The person he was, that was what was important and special to her, not those other things.

Despite how concerned and nervous he was when he saw her he immediately felt better. She looked so pretty and so sweet. She was all done up in a real nice dress with little flowers on it, her hair was in a pile of curls on her head, and she wore pink high heels. Not too high, only about two inches. But it wasn't really about how pretty she always looked that got to him, it was that goodness that lived inside her. He needed that goodness, he needed her.

He took her hand and quickly gave it a little squeeze then just as quickly leaned in and kissed her cheek. "Hey girl you're lookin' so fine, mmmm an ya smell as good as ya look."

"Hey yourself Daryl, you look very handsome yourself."

They shared a quick and innocent kiss before walking in the old house. Her Daddy stood from his chair and Daryl extended his hand as he said, "Sir, nice ta see ya."

Her Mama came in from the kitchen and he nodded to her, "Ma'am thanks for havin' me."

"It's our pleasure Daryl. We look forward to getting to know you." She turned to her daughter then, "Beth why don't you change and you can take Daryl for a little walk around the place and have that talk. You've got almost an hour before dinner."

* * *

They walked toward the apple orchard and she sensed it was her turn to give him reassurance. She took his hand and squeezed it lightly. "I had a lot of fun yesterday Daryl. I enjoyed the ride and seeing the places you love, and meeting your brother and Carol. Everyone seemed so nice. Well almost everyone."

"Yeah there's always gotta be one a them in every crowd." She saw how his jaw was clenching and he was chewing on his bottom lip and she knew he was having a tough time.

As soon as they were in among the fruit trees she stopped and took control. Taking his face in her hands she kissed him affectionately and quietly asked, "Whatever it is Daryl, please just tell me."

He put his arms around her and squeezed so tightly it almost hurt. He pulled back, looked in her eyes and took a deep breath, "A'ight, let's sit."

As nervous and fidgety as he was, he kept his eyes on hers, "There's a lotta stories around, ya know how that goes. Sumthin' happens, things get told an pretty soon no one really knows the truth anymore, just what they heard or wanna believe. Rumors n gossip. I think that's why your Dad wants me ta just tell him what happened. He knows there's only two people that really know, me an Merle."

"I know ya seen the scars. Our Dad, mine an Merle's, he was a mean son of a bitch. Meanest person I ever knew. He's the one that put them scars there. Merle has 'em too." Beth swallowed hard, she couldn't imagine someone doing that to him on purpose, especially not his own parent. "He liked ta get drunk an stay drunk an when the welfare check came at the first a the month, he'd get a little dope ta go with the booze."

"I just turned 15 that day, still a kid in school. That was the day he bought the last dope he'd ever buy. It was PCP, they called it rocket fuel. It'll make a regular person crazy, for a guy like him it really was rocket fuel."

"I had a job sweepin' out a warehouse an cleanin' the toilets after school. I come home an I knew right when I seen him it was gonna get ugly. I only meant ta stay long enough ta wash up an change my clothes. Merle was comin' ta get me an take me out for burgers an stuff for my birthday."

"I don't know why the old man snapped, I almost never knew why an I guess it don't matter. This was crazy bad though, he was hallucinatin' and it was like he had some kinda super human strength, that's what that PCP shit does. An he was already big an strong as an ox."

"He started layin' into me like he'd done a million other times but this time was much worse. He was throwin' me around an bashin' my head in the floor. Pretty soon he had his belt off an he was usin' it like a whip, the buckle cuttin' into my skin."

"It got so bad I kinda blacked out but he shook me 'til I come to, he wanted me ta enjoy what he was doin'. I thought for sure that was the night he was finally gonna kill me, then Merle come bustin' in the door."

"My brother an my dad woulda been a pretty even match except for that dope the old man was on. He had Merle up against the wall an he was stranglin' him. Merle somehow got the old man's knife outta the sheath an stabbed him with it. He killed him right there."

She couldn't help the gasp that escaped her. "Oh my gosh Daryl that's the most awful thing I ever heard."

But she didn't back away from him, she kept her hand laying on his and it didn't feel like pity to him, it felt like comfort.

"Merle called the cops an they come an took him ta jail. They took our Dad ta the morgue an the paramedics took me ta the hospital."

"I's there two weeks, then they put me in the system. After a few days a nice couple took me in but I's angry an ornery. I wanted ta go with Merle but the court wouldn't let me. They was still investigatin' the case an Merle'd already been in his share a trouble. That an he didn't have a regular place he was livin'."

"I's a little asshole. I's mad cuz the court wouldn't let me be with my brother. I knew Merle was pissed off too, but it was him that finally told me ta knock that shit off an appreciate them nice folks givin' me three squares a day an a warm bed."

"I give the attorney's my deposition an Merle gave his. They finally cleared him of any wrongdoin' an it was over. The thing is though, a lotta folks decided it was me that done it an that Merle was just coverin' for me cuz he's my big brother an all. I guess that seemed like a much better story. But shit if I'd a been the one ta do it I'da said I was. I couldn't even pick myself up off the floor much less stab a man in the heart."

"If knowin' the kind a people I come from makes ya not wanna see me no more, I get it."

"How can you say that? You'd 'get it' if I never wanted to see you again? That's ridiculous. You didn't do anything wrong and Merle didn't either. Not that I can see. I'm just happy you're both still here and I'm grateful to the people that took you in and took care of you."

"Yeah I owe 'em. The man made sure I graduated high school even though I fought goin' damn near every day. An the lady, she fed me good an taught me my manners." He almost smiled when he told her, "She said if I wanted ta be a good southern man I needed ta have good southern manners."

He placed his hand on her cheek, "I didn't do it Beth, an Merle only did what had ta be done ta save him an me both."

She touched her hand to his cheek and told him, "I believe you Daryl. I see the truth in your eyes."

"Ya know you're too good for a guy like me don't ya?"

"No, I don't see it that way at all. I think I'm lucky you're here."

They took advantage of the little bit of time they had left before dinner. They held each other and shared the type of heated kisses that weren't for Daddy and Mama to see.

* * *

They returned to the house just as her folks were setting food on the table. Daryl hurried to her Mama, "Lemme help ya Ma'am."

"Not today Daryl, today you're a guest. I'll let you help another time." At least that sounded promising, maybe he'd be invited back.

"Yes Ma'am if you're sure."

They sat at the big dining table and he wasn't at all surprised when the meal started with a prayer. Knowing the kind of folks they were he'd have been surprised if it didn't.

After the prayer her Daddy, in his regret for putting the young man on the spot told him, "We're going to enjoy this nice meal my wife prepared for us Daryl. After that you and I can talk in my office. Don't let thoughts burden you son. I just want to hear it from you."

When he and Hershel Greene were alone in the office her Daddy asked him to tell the story in his own words, and for the second time that day he told everything. In the midst of describing the events of that day Daryl stood and unbuttoned his shirt. He removed it and then turned his back to Hershel. "That's the truth a how it happened sir. If Merle hadn't killed that bastard my Dad woulda killed me, I got no doubt."

He put his shirt back on and Hershel Greene held a hand out to him, as they shook her Daddy told him "Thank you for your honesty Daryl. I suffered from abuse myself when I was a youngster. No child should ever have to go through such a thing and I'm sorry you did."

"As for Beth, I'm sure you understand how special she is to us. She's still young and hasn't seen life in the way you have. She's an innocent in many ways. My daughter always sees and seeks the good in everyone. I don't know what I'd do if she got hurt in any way."

"I don't wanna see her hurt either. Sumthin' else I don't want is ta walk away from her. I'm willin' ta live by whatever rules ya got ta keep seein' her. I'm just askin' for a chance."

"That seems fair and I'm willing to give you that chance, and trust you won't let me down."

* * *

He texted Merle to come for him in an hour, hoping he could have some "alone time" with Beth before his brother got there.

They took a walk and ended up on the far side of the barn, out of sight of the house. Her back was resting up against the old building and he placed his hands on her hips, smiling at her before he leaned his body fully into her and put his mouth on hers. Their kisses were intense, they held not only the feelings they had for each other, but also the weighty emotions of the day. When they stopped for a breath he whispered, "This just might all work out girl, you an me together, maybe we figure it out. We gotta figure it out Beth, cuz I know I need ya."

"We will because I know I want you."

ooo00ooo

 **A/N We got through the meeting of the parents and Daryl shared a heavy story, phew. Merle will be arriving soon to pick up little brother, we'll see how it goes from there. Thanks so much for reading along and please leave a comment or review. The chapter photo is posted to my tumblr blogs gneebee and bethylmethbrick, as well as the FB page Beth Greene FanFiction. Whether you receive notice from the site or not, this story posts on Wednesdays. I hope to see you back next week, until then remember, I love ya large! xo gneebee**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Thank you all so much for the follows and favorites and all the great comments / reviews. I appreciate it so much.**

 **When we left our couple they were behind the barn having a little "personal time" :) We've got a busy chapter so let's see how it plays out.**

ooo00ooo

His hands moved from gently clasping and rubbing her hips, to lightly moving along her back and into her hair, guiding her mouth closer to his.

Her hands traveled along his arms and she spent some time there enjoying the sensual feeling of his firm muscles; before letting those hands make their way to his shoulders and into his hair. Their lips were moving together while tongues busily explored, and when his hands moved to her bottom and he firmly pulled her low body close into his their desire became even more intense.

They were softly moaning feeling the warmth between them and quickly losing themselves to the moment, when he heard the roar of Merle's big diesel pickup coming down the drive. He pulled his lips away just enough to say, "Damn my brother an his timin'." He gave her one more hard kiss before they both straightened-up, made an effort to cool down, and tried to look like they hadn't been doing what they'd been doing.

He stood back from her and did his best to fix her hair, taking the loose strands and trying to get them back into those pins she'd used to so carefully tame them earlier. She smiled at his efforts, then felt herself blush when he hoarsely whispered, "Girl ya get me goin' real bad, in a real good way."

She ran her hand over his messy hair trying her best to comb it with her fingers, "You do the same to me Mister Dixon."

"Ya do know we look like we been messin' around, don't ya? You're gonna have ta try harder ta look all sweet an innocent, k?" He grinned at his little joke.

Her cheeks were already flushed pink and she giggled, "I don't think it's going to work."

* * *

They reached the truck just about the time her folks did, but Beth and Daryl both stayed still and quiet, curious to see how the exchange would go between his brother and her parents.

Merle was standing next to the pickup as he tilted his head toward her Mama, simply saying, "Ma'am." Then extended his hand to her father, "Greene, nice ta see ya again."

"It's good to see you Merle. How're you faring these days?"

Merle smiled what Beth was sure must be his trademark grin and answered, "Probably a whole lot better'n most folks woulda ever thought I'd be doin'. Got a decent job, a good wife, a real sweet daughter an no right ta complain. How y'all holdin' up?"

"I'm happy to say we're doing real well too."

Merle turned to Beth with a nod and a smile, "Hey there little lady good ta see ya."

It must have been the lingering emotion of the story he'd told her, of knowing Merle more than likely saved Daryl's life. Whatever it was she moved to him, quickly hugged him and quietly replied, "It's good to see you, and thank you Merle."

Daryl had spoken to his brother that morning so Merle had a pretty good idea what she was thanking him for, but he responded, "Yeah little brother knows he can always call me for a ride."

He stepped closer to Daryl and they did that same clasping handshake she saw them do the night before, quickly bumped chests and just as quickly stepped apart. "Ya ready ta get on home kid?"

"Yeah I am. Thanks Ma'am, Sir, it was a real nice meal an I appreciated spendin' the day with ya."

He felt grateful, relieved and happy when her Daddy said, "We look forward to having you here often." He'd been hoping to avoid any kind of struggle with her parents that might affect his relationship with her.

Internally Merle heaved his own sigh of relief, he worried about his brother being judged unfairly because of Merle's or his father's actions. "A'ight we best go now, my wife's waitin' supper. Good ta see you folks again."

Daryl smiled at her, gave her an innocent kiss on the cheek and whispered, "I'll call ya later."

ooo00ooo

While the young couple had been out behind the barn doing what young couples do, her Daddy and Mama had been sitting at the dining room table doing what parents do. They'd been talking about their child.

Hershel and Annette Greene agreed Daryl Dixon was definitely not the man they would have chosen for her. However they also agreed that below his rough surface Daryl seemed to be a good person, and it was quite obvious the young couple were smitten with each other. Maybe even something more than just smitten.

They'd learned some lessons from their experiences raising Beth's very free spirited older sister Maggie. They realized if they tried to get in the way of this budding new relationship, their younger daughter could decide to go behind their backs, doing what she had to do to spend time with Dixon. That was something they knew they didn't want for several reasons. If they were more aware what was going on they could keep an eye on the situation. They also wanted to be an active part of Beth's life and her decisions, and keep the lines of communication open. So they decided that at least for the time being they wouldn't stand in the way.

ooo00ooo

The brothers drove to Merle's place so Daryl could visit with the family and as they drove they discussed what had come down that day. "Thanks for calmin' me down this mornin' Merle. You was right, her Dad probably already heard all the rumors an yeah, I think he just wanted ta hear it from the horse's mouth. Beth was kinda blown away by it all but she don't think you or me did anythin' wrong. The good part is it's out an done with now. Maybe we don't have ta talk about it no more."

"It's like I always tell ya kid, ya got no reason ta be ashamed. Ya didn't do nuthin' but take a hell of a fuckin' beatin'. I's glad ta make it your last one. So now little brother, speakin' of Beth, I ain't never seen ya get all serious about some chick. Havin' a meal with her folks is some pretty heavy shit."

"Since when did ya get all interested in my love life Merle?'

"Don't be an asshole Daryl, ya know I worry about ya. It's the same as I don't want ya bein' judged, I don't want ya gettin' in trouble. An the way the two a ya got them heart eyes a goin' I can see trouble comin' down the pike."

"Yeah well it ain't like I never been with a woman, an ya told me where babies come from a long time ago. Anyway, she ain't the kinda chick that's gonna just be doin' that stuff."

Merle didn't push it, he could see Daryl had feelings for the girl, "A'ight little brother, I know she's special to ya, all I'm sayin' is be careful."

He was still full from dinner with the Greene's but he sat at his brother's table and had a beer while they had their supper. Sophia elbowed his arm, "Uncle Daryl Mommy said you have girlfriend."

He looked at the little girl, half smiling, "Oh yeah? Mommy got any other news about your Uncle Daryl?"

"Well she said your girlfriend is really young and really pretty."

Merle snorted so hard he nearly choked on his food, and when Daryl looked at Carol she just smiled and said, "Why don't you two come over and have supper with us Friday night? Sophia can see for herself just how young and how pretty Beth is."

"Yeah I don't know 'bout that." It wasn't that he didn't want to bring her around, but he was nervous about what Beth would think of his family. They weren't like her people. No big house, no fancy table settings and definitely no prayers.

Merle got half offended, "Now just a minute here little brother, if ya can go ta her house and have a meal why can't she come ta our house? Ya ain't ashamed of your people are ya?"

His brother had a point, "Nah don't start that Merle, I ain't an ya know it. I'll ask her, an thanks Carol."

* * *

Merle dropped him at his place around seven thirty and he called her right away, "Hey girl, havin' a good evenin'?"

"I am now that I'm talking to you."

"Yeah well I'm sure it takes sumthin' more excitin' than that. Hey Carol an Merle want us ta come for supper Friday night. I can pick ya up at six if ya wanna go."

"Sure I'd like that a lot, how nice of them to ask." She hoped her voice sounded a lot happier than her stomach felt. It was now in a knot. She liked them, she appreciated Merle, but going to their home seemed like a much scarier thing than exchanging a few pleasantries at the club. She knew this was important though, and Daryl had been willing to sit through Sunday dinner with her family, even bowing his head in prayer. Then he'd endured being questioned about his life and his family. She had to give that back, it was only right.

"A'ight I'll let Carol know. Don't expect nuthin' fancy, they ain't like that."

"Daryl my family isn't exactly fancy either."

"Yeah well you're fancy compared ta Dixons."

"So we're installin' some new equipment an I'ma be workin' late the first part a this week. Maybe Wednesday we can go somewhere ta eat, somewhere that ain't your house or my brother's house. Just you an me, whaddya think?"

"I think that would be great, let's. Do you want me to drive to your house?"

"Didn't we just talk about that? I'ma be pickin' ya up an I'ma be takin' ya home. I don't know much about this datin' stuff but I know that much."

She smiled to herself, "Alright, I can't wait Daryl. I already miss you."

"I miss ya too girl. I'll call ya tomorrow when I get home, k?"

* * *

She was so excited to talk all about their big weekend with Amy, and when her friend picked her up for school Monday morning she talked so fast she hardly took the time to breathe. She told her about Daryl coming over Sunday and how fast things seemed to be moving between the two of them. But one thing she didn't talk about was the story Daryl had shared about his Dad and Merle. She would never betray him by retelling the deeply personal story he'd told her in confidence.

"I'm wondering why you never mentioned the club Amy?"

"I wasn't trying to keep it a secret from you Beth, honest. I just didn't want to act like I was going out and having all kinds of fun while you were cooped up at home. Besides, I knew as soon as Daryl saw you again he'd be bringing you around." She smiled at Beth but then her expression turned serious. "That Joe guy is a jerk, isn't he? I was glad Daryl and Merle stood up to him like that."

"I was so scared Amy, but they handled it. The more I know them the more I'm sure Daryl and Merle stand up to anyone if they think they have reason to."

"Yeah they do have that reputation, the badass Dixon Brothers." That was the first Beth had heard them referred to that way, but for now she had more pressing questions.

"Speaking of Merle, how well do you know him and Carol?"

"I don't really, I just know who they are. I've heard a lot of things whispered about him like he can be real tough, even mean and that he wouldn't hesitate to kill anyone who messed with his family. He and Daryl are different people and you can sure see how they're always looking out for each other."

"What about Carol?"

"First you tell me why you suddenly care so much about your boyfriend's brother and his wife."

"We're having dinner at their house Friday night and I'm just wondering what to expect."

"Geez you two are jumping right in with meeting the families. I still haven't met Caesar's family and we're already talking about future things. Anyway, I don't know much about Carol except I guess she was married before. She already had her daughter when she and Merle got together. I think her first husband is dead but I also heard that's kind of a good thing. I guess he was a terrible person and real mean to her."

* * *

He was at her house just before six Wednesday evening and he was relieved she was ready to go. Her folks were great and all, but it was her he came to see. After greeting her parents and promising to have her home no later than 9:30 they were on their way.

He held the door and gave her a hand getting in the pickup and she sounded a little disappointed when she said, "I thought you'd be on the bike Daryl."

He shrugged a shoulder when he told her, "Just my way a lettin' your Dad know I got legit transportation, not just the bike. Besides, with the bench seat you'll be still be right next ta me." She smiled as she scooted just as close to him as the middle seat belt would allow.

She had to be home early and they didn't want to spend all the time they had together in a restaurant. They opted for a small diner where they sat side by side in the booth. He had his arm around her while they waited for the server to bring their water and menus. "It seems longer than two days since I seen ya girl. I ain't ever felt like I needed ta see so much a anyone."

She put her hand on his thigh, "I missed you too Daryl. You know what I was hoping?"

"What's that?"

"I was hoping you'd invite me to go to that spot on the river Saturday. Maybe we could take a picnic and do a little fishing."

"Serious? Cuz if ya are then hell yeah let's do it. I can make up some sandwiches or whatever."

"No, you always insist on driving so I insist on making lunch. You just worry about all the fishing gear, and of course baiting my hook for me because seriously? That part really grosses me out." She shuddered when she said it.

She had him laughing, but his voice turned soft and serious when he told her, "Girl I'll bait your hook, I'll fix your lunch, I'll give ya a ride, hell I'll even feed your cat, whatever ya need me ta do for ya, I'll do it." He set a finger under her chin and gave her a sweet kiss, just before the waitress set their waters down.

They agreed they'd order something fast and easy so they could go to his house for a while before she had to be home. Burgers it was, "I owe ya a nice dinner Beth."

"Are you kidding? I love hamburgers and we never have them at home." Her cheeks turned rosy when she continued, "Besides Daryl, the best part is I'm with you. I'd say it's the perfect dinner."

She was sure she'd never eaten anything as fast as she ate that hamburger. He was already done with his and they were both anxious to get to his place.

He pulled down the narrow driveway and parked in front of a small single car garage. "Welcome ta the lap a luxury."

She thought by his tone that maybe he had some kind of feelings his house didn't measure up. "I like your house a lot Daryl."

"Yeah? Good, cuz I like it too." He jumped out and hurried around to open her side. She'd scooted over near the door and he surprised her when he put his strong hands around her waist and lifted her down. He kissed her and then smiled, "C'mon, let's get inside," he took her hand and they entered through a back door, walking first into a small mudroom and then the kitchen.

He flipped the light on and asked, "Can I get ya anythin' ta drink?"

"No thanks I think I'm fine."

"Yeah you're fine alright girl, real fine."

He grabbed a beer from the fridge, took her hand and they walked in the living room, but before they sat she asked him something she'd been curious about since that first night, "What's in that other room Daryl?"

He smiled when he answered, "That's my toy room."

She had no idea what he meant but his look made her smile back, "Can I see it?"

When he opened the door she let out a breath and whispered, "Oh my gosh."

"Yeah I know, I got alotta toys."

Everything was neat and tidy, just like the rest of the house. But the rest of the house was sparsely furnished and this room was full of every kind of big boy hunting and fishing toy and accessory she could imagine. There was a table that appeared to be where he fletched arrows and did reloading, and there was a small desk where he tied flies.

Hanging on the wall were a longbow, a recurve and a compound bow. There was a wooden fishing stand she was sure he must have built himself because she'd never seen anything quite like it. It was designed to hold his equipment and the way it was built and with all that it held it was quite impressive. There were various sizes of fishing poles, reels, line and at least six tackle boxes, fishing gloves and hanging from it, a fishing vest.

There was what she was sure was a gun cabinet, and finally a small work bench with tools hanging above it and drawers below it. "My gosh Daryl this is like a sporting goods store."

"I know, I had ta quit buyin' myself presents. I'd get myself a couple things for Christmas an my birthday, an I bought that recurve for myself one year for Valentine's Day." He smiled and shrugged, "I just ain't that into flowers an candy."

She couldn't help laughing, he was so funny and it all came across so sweetly and all of it was endearing. "I'm glad you could treat yourself so well, but I do think it was a good call to put the brakes on for a while. Otherwise you're going to have to buy a bigger house."

He put some music on the player, not the rockabilly she'd heard him listening to before, this was soft classic rock. He put a hand in her hair and leaned his lips in and kissed her softly, before leading her to the sofa where they sat close together. She finally got her chance to ask him, "I still don't even know what you do for work Daryl."

"Oh man Beth, I got real lucky an I know it. I'd been kinda just takin' what I could get for work. I really didn't have no trainin' in anythin' particular. I'm handy but no one gives ya a good job just cuz ya walk in an tell 'em 'Hey man I'm real handy.'" He quietly chuckled and then did that thing where he chewed on his bottom lip, just for a minute before continuing, "I got a call from my foster Dad an he told me about this program through the state, a training deal for certain people, certain people like me who are considered high risk. You know what I'm talking about? At high risk of totally screwing up an goin' outside the law cuz ya ain't got nuthin' goin' for ya. Well it's a little more complicated than that. But the fact I was a foster kid an I came from an abusive home, an all that other shit that happened with my Dad, well for once it gave me the advantage."

"I got accepted to this state run trainin' program in water treatment, reclamation an reuse. It took two months to complete an that was all day every day in class, and hands on trainin' too. Then they give me a job at the new facility that was just bein' built here in the county. I'm a technician / operator. It's good work for good pay an benefits. I'm not just stuck doin' one thing either, I'm outside a lot which is nice; I do have ta sit in a control room sometimes an monitor equipment on a computer, but there's also a lotta mechanical work an I like that. I like it all Beth, a lot. I wanna stay at it, so that's why I try ta avoid trouble. I don't wanna mess this up."

"What's water reclamation and reuse?" Her nose was scrunched and he knew just what she was thinking.

He put his arm around her, "Well it ain't just water from the toilet, it's runoff water, industrial water an even storm water."

She could tell how much the chance and the job meant to him when he pulled her a little closer, and in a very serious tone told her, "I never thought I could really have a legit career, sumthin' where I felt needed an useful, even respected. I got that now, I get paid good an I look forward ta goin' to work. So yeah, this job is a big deal ta me."

"It sounds important too, like it's work that needs to be done." Then she decided it was time to lighten the mood, "I'm glad you're happy there and it sure seems to pay for a lot of toys."

"You bein' a smart aleck now?" He tickled her in the ribs and they both started laughing and then she got him back, and the tickle fight was on. It ended when he was laying on top of her and he stopped and she stopped, and for a moment they just looked in each other's eyes.

Then his mouth was on her and he was kissing her with increasing need as she responded with her own desire. Soon he was nuzzling his face into her neck leaving soft open mouth kisses and gently sucking at the sensitive skin there. His lips moved from her shoulder and up to her earlobe. Her hands were in his hair and then stroking his back and their bodies seemed to be as near as they could be with clothes still on. His hand began moving up inside her shirt, getting closer to her breast, but when his fingers began to move over her bra he felt her whole body go tense.

He quickly moved his hands to caress her face as he let his fingers tangle through her already messy hair, "Hey girl, all ya ever gotta do is say 'no' or 'stop'. I ain't goin' nowhere I ain't got permission ta go, k? I want ya, we both know that, but only when you want it too. We're still new an I ain't pushin', k?"

The truth for him was, he'd only ever been with chicks who didn't seem to care if it was too soon, or even whether they knew his full name. But he'd known since he'd first seen her that night at the party, Beth wasn't like that.

"Thank you Daryl, I'm sorry."

"Hey now, none a that, ya got nuthin' ta be sorry for. Ya know what I's just thinkin'? I bought some ice cream an we got just enough time ta eat a big bowl before I gotta get ya home. Ice cream's my favorite, how bout you?"

Later, when she looked back on these early days of their relationship she'd remember this moment as the moment she fell in love with Daryl Dixon.

ooo00ooo

 **A/N Well now, we covered quite a bit of territory as our couple continues to build their relationship. Next chapter we're all going to Merle's for dinner! Maybe even better than that, we're going to the river. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and that you'll leave a comment / review. The chapter photo of our biker and Beth is posted on my tumblr blogs gneebee and bethylmethbrick, please check it out. I hope to see you all back here next Wednesday for more _Long Love Story_. Until then remember, I love ya large! xo gneebee**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N I've said it before and I'm saying it again, thank you all so much. I appreciate the follows, favors, reviews / comments and also those of you who quietly stay in the background and just read. I thank you all.**

 **Big stuff happening this chapter, we start off easy but somehow as the chapter moves forward and we get to the river things escalate. Well, you'll see :)  
**

ooo00ooo

She was a nervous wreck and not really sure why. She'd met Merle and Carol and they were perfectly nice people, and she knew no matter what she'd always feel grateful to Merle. And it wasn't like she was going alone. Daryl would be there with her and he was always thoughtful and attentive.

She was being silly and she knew it. Daryl had told her they were very casual people and that was good, wasn't it? She hoped so, she thought so.

She decided on jeans, a cute pink t-shirt that hit just below the waist and sneakers. She used just a little mascara, some lip gloss and put her hair in a ponytail. Perfect.

Until she went downstairs and Mama took one look, frowned and asked, "You're going to someone's home for dinner dressed like that?"

"Mama please don't start, Daryl said they're very casual people. I don't want them to feel bad because I show up dressed like I'm going to church."

"Well I guess you're right but my goodness you look like you're going to a picnic."

"I love you Mama, you know I do, but you and Daddy are a little old fashioned. People don't dress up that much anymore."

"Well maybe people should rethink that. It's a sign of respect to be properly dressed."

Why argue? "You're right Mama, let's hope I don't embarrass myself it's just that Daryl stressed 'very casual' maybe they're cooking out."

"Oh yes you're probably right, that's it. Okay but take a sweater then, the night air can get chilly." She smiled and nodded because Mama was always going to be Mama.

As it turned out she was pretty glad they had that conversation because she saw the look on her Mama's face when Daryl showed up in a well-worn rockabilly graphic tee. Beth thought she was going to drop dead from embarrassment when her Mother remarked, "My goodness Daryl, Beth said you told her causal and I guess by the way you're dressed that must be the case, very casual."

He looked a little confused and then embarrassed but he managed to respond, "Uh yeah Ma'am, well my brother's family they're real casual folks." Then he made a mental note never to wear just a t-shirt when he came to pick her up. There always seemed to be more rules to remember, these people were so different. But he'd already made up his mind to play by their rules because being with Beth was everything to him.

It was like he and Beth had some kind of non-verbal exchange on their way to his pickup, because as soon as they got in they looked at each other and burst out laughing.

His look turned more sweet and serious when he told her, "No matter what you're wearin' ya always look real pretty girl."

The compliment made her a bit self-conscious but she loved the way he always said nice things to her, "Thank you Daryl I think you look real handsome. I like you in that tight t-shirt." He was good at giving compliments but not real good at receiving them, and she knew he was a little embarrassed.

* * *

He pulled up in front of a cute house that with its white siding, light blue trim around the windows and a blue front door reminded her of a cottage. To complete the pretty look there were rose bushes along a nice red brick pathway leading to the entry, and she didn't miss Barbie's Dreamhouse all set up on the sweet little front porch. It made her smile, Merle and Carol's daughter was her kind of people.

She was still nervous but the feel of Daryl's hand on her low back did provide some reassurance.

He rapped on the door once and then opened it and called, "Anybody home?" The words were no sooner out of his mouth than Sophia was running to him. The little girl grabbed him around the waist, looked up at him and said, "Hi Uncle Daryl, I missed you." Which Beth thought was very sweet and then just as Merle and Carol walked in the room the little girl turned to her, "Hi are you my Uncle Daryl's really young and really pretty girlfriend Beth?"

Merle snickered and poor Carol was trying very hard not to laugh as she gently scolded the little girl, "Sophia be polite and give your Uncle Daryl a chance to introduce you to Beth."

Beth was both thrilled and embarrassed when Daryl moved his arm up around her shoulders, gently pulled her a little closer to him and answered, "You got it Sophia, this is my girlfriend Beth, ain't she real young and real pretty?"

That's when Carol couldn't take any more, "I'm sorry Beth, can you tell we've been talking about you? I hope you can also tell that everything we said was good."

She knew her cheeks were ablaze but there was no sense in shying away now, "Well thank you for the welcome, and Sophia it's very nice to meet you. You're very young and very pretty too."

Merle got them all out of the awkward moment when he bellowed, "Ain't anyone gonna mention how young n pretty I am?"

She finally remembered the pie she was carrying, "My Mama baked this peach pie for our dessert, I mean if you haven't already got something. Otherwise you could just save it for later maybe." She was sure she must sound just as flustered as she felt.

Carol took over then, "Oh how nice, I made cookies but this is going to be so much better. Beth why don't you and I go in the kitchen and talk while I finish up a few things."

Then Merle clapped Daryl on the back and said, "C'mon little brother I wanna show ya a couple a things I done ta the bike this week. It's runnin' like a top."

Daryl nodded, "Yeah sure," then gave her an 'I'm sorry look' and a shrug of his shoulder.

She thought she was on her own but then a small hand took hers and said, "Please Mommy can I show Beth my Barbies first, PLEASE?"

Carol sighed, shook her head and told the little girl, "Okay but no more than five minutes, Beth and I need some time to visit."

Beth felt instant relief, she could use a little time to get her nerves in check and besides, she hadn't had a chance to check out a dreamhouse since Amy outgrew hers.

After a few minutes of playing with Sophia and listening to her stories, she knew she should get in the kitchen and offer to help Carol, and she really was anxious to get to know the woman.

She left the little girl playing and walked in the kitchen where a smiling Carol said, "I hope you didn't mind that, Sophia loves to talk about Barbie."

"I didn't mind at all. I always loved Barbie too and Sophia is a sweetheart."

Carol had heard the story of how she and Daryl met, Beth knew it made the rounds more than once, but the woman still had questions. Beth hated the thought of telling it all again so she tried to just go over it quickly and without a lot of detail.

"So tell me, now that you're getting to know Daryl a little better do you think you have real feelings for him?" Man Beth thought, this woman gets right to the point. But it didn't seem like gossip or an inquisition, instead she heard concern in Carol's voice.

She answered honestly, "I like Daryl a lot and I think he knows that. I like spending my time with him and I guess he feels the same about me."

"What do your folks think of him?" Again she heard concern in the woman's question.

"They like him just fine."

"I'm sorry, I'm really not trying to be nosey Beth. It's just Merle's so protective of Daryl and I think it's rubbed off on me. Merle worries his brother will pay a price for the things he's done." She smiled and quickly changed the tone, "I have to admit we're a little intrigued too, Daryl's never had what anyone would call a real girlfriend. You must be very special and we can already see how much he cares for you."

Beth smiled, "Well I happen to think he's very special." It was time to turn this conversation around, "So how about you and Merle, how did you two meet."

"When Merle bought this house Sophia and I were living in the place next door. My husband, Sophia's father, had been killed not long before and Sophia was just two. He started coming around and offering to help me with things at my place and I kept telling him no. Honestly I was a afraid of him, I thought he looked rough and mean and that big loud motorcycle didn't help. I'd already lived through a bad situation with a very mean husband; I wasn't inclined to take another chance."

"Merle doesn't give up though, and soon he just started doing things for me on his own. I'd hear the lawn mower going Saturday morning and there he'd be cutting my grass. There were lots of little things like that. Then one day the washing machine broke and I couldn't afford to call a repairman so I asked him if he could look at it. He had it working in no time. I fed him dinner. We started getting close and one thing led to another. I know he seems gruff and ornery and he can be, you've seen that, but he never is with me. He's very gentle with Sophia and I."

Carol's words brought it all home for Beth. Yes the brothers were very different but they also had something important in common, rough exteriors hiding much softer centers.

Dinner really was quite a bit different at the Dixons than it was at her house. Carol had made a hamburger casserole which was hearty and tasty but the way it was served and the accompaniments were not at all what Beth was used to. The plates, the flatware the food, everything was set on the kitchen counter and everyone was to just take a plate and help themselves. Other than the casserole there was only a stack of white bread, butter and jam. Exactly as Daryl had said, casual and not at all the way Mama did things. Beth wondered if her Daddy even knew how to fix his own plate.

The dinner and after dinner conversation was lively and casual. When the talk turned to Daryl and Beth going fishing the next day, Merle smiled at her, "Now you listen ta me Beth, ya make little brother do all the work an when ya got ya a big catch ya let him know you expect him ta cook them fish up for ya for supper. He knows how."

She was surprised when Sophia nodded and told her, "Uncle Daryl makes the best cornbread too, tell him he has to make it for you."

He just looked over at her, shrugged and smiled, "I think Beth knows I'd do whatever she asked." Beth felt her heart start beating faster at his words, and he'd hadn't been shy about saying those words in front of his family.

What she missed was the knowing look and smile Merle and Carol exchanged.

She'd been so nervous about coming to his brother's house but it turned out so nice. She felt like she knew them now and by knowing them, and by seeing Daryl with his family she felt like she knew him even better.

ooo00ooo

When he showed up at the farm at 7:30 Saturday morning she was waiting with the cooler packed and ready. He couldn't help smiling when he saw her in those cutoff jeans and tank top with her hair all up in a messy ponytail. She looked so happy and that happy look on her made him happy.

They'd just pulled out of the driveway and gotten clear of the farm when he stopped on the side of the road. He unbuttoned and removed the shirt he had on revealing his own sleeveless t-shirt and as he threw the button-up shirt in the backseat, smiled over at her and said, "Now that your Mama's seen me lookin' proper I can get comfortable."

She couldn't help giggling but she also laid her hand on his arm and told him, "I'm sure you don't want to hear this, but you really are very sweet and thoughtful Daryl."

He gave her the side eye and replied, "I call bullshit." But she saw him smile, just the smallest of smiles, but it was there.

The day and the spot were both beautiful but it was also oppressively hot. "Geez Daryl, I thought summer was over but it sure doesn't feel like it today."

"Yeah we're gonna need ta find some good shade for sure."

"I think I'll take my sneakers off while we're fishing and stand in the cool water."

He watched her take the shoes off and he smiled at her pretty pink toenails. He figured what the hell and removed his own shoes and rolled up his pant legs a bit. Then he pulled his t-shirt off and teased her, "Ain't ya gonna take your shirt off girl?"

"Daryl stop, you're embarrassing me."

She was so red and she looked so pretty, "Ya know I'm teasin' at ya. I mean unless ya wanted ta take it off an then I'd be happy ta help ya."

"Stop it right now Daryl." But he knew she wasn't mad because she was giggling and her eyes were twinkling.

He rigged up the poles and they walked to the water, just a little way passed the bank. The water was cool and just a little further out it was swift; moving quickly over the rocks, roots and vines of the riverbed. Their feet sank into the cool and silty mud and he smiled, "Ya like that feelin' a mud between your toes girl?"

She smiled, "It's weird and gooshy and it's kind of like it sucks your feet right down in it, isn't it? But it's cool and that feels good."

"Yeah it does, an ya look good standin' there."

They settled into their fishing and some quiet conversation, and she asked him, "What kind of work does Merle do?"

"Construction, mostly he hangs and finishes drywall but he can do it all. He's handy."

"What about Carol?"

He was confused by her question, "Whaddya mean what about Carol?"

"Her work."

"Her work is keepin' their home nice an takin' care a Sophia an Merle, an she helps out at Sophia's school with some kind of volunteerin' or sumthin'. She don't need some outside job, Merle can take care a his family."

She realized as the words came out of his mouth there was a whole other side of Daryl Dixon she didn't know. That side sounded as old fashion as her Daddy. She'd be curious to hear more about that because her ideas were a little different. But today didn't seem like the day to have some kind of serious discussion, today was about having fun together.

Her thoughts were interrupted when he got a bite and reeled in a nice one. "Ya really wanna eat fish later girl? I'm happy ta cook em for ya if ya do. Otherwise I'll put 'em back ta catch again another day."

"Well I'd kind of like to try them. I'm not much of a fish eater really but I am curious to try them and see if you're the great cook your family says you are."

He shook his head but he was fighting a smile, "Whatever girl. I'll keep a few ta cook up an if ya hate em I'll eat 'em an make you that grilled cheese ya like." Now they were both smiling, it was a good day and they were having a good time together. He put the fish on a stringer and left it floating under the cool water.

That's when it all started. He'd been looking down for just that minute and she'd hooked a fish. The fish gave her line a hard tug and she tried quickly stepping forward into the pull rather than jerking back on the pole. As she did her foot caught on something that lay just under the water and the heavy silt.

She let out a startled scream as she fell forward, face first into the much deeper and colder water. The pole flew from her hand and was floating downriver, but the pole was of no concern to him.

He was far more surefooted than she and he knew to be cautious but still he was over to her in what seemed like an instant. She was in a panic, she couldn't get her foot loose and she was trapped and scared in the fast-moving current and deep water. She reacted to the fear the minute he got close, without thinking she made a grab for him and he lost his footing and fell almost on top of her.

He took her face in his hands, "Keep your head up outta the water girl. Just try n stay calm an I'll get ya out. What are ya caught on?"

He could hear the fear in her voice and see it in her face, "It's a limb or a root or something it feels like it's wrapped around my ankle and I can't get it loose."

He quickly cupped her chin in his hand telling her, "Keep your face up outta the water Beth. I'ma get ya out girl I promise. K? Just breath Beth, please just breath."

He moved away just enough to check and discovered a tree vine had tightly wrapped itself around her ankle. When he tried to break it free and he couldn't get it to budge, he began to feel his own sense of panic. But he wasn't going to let her see that.

The harder she fought against it the worse her entrapment became. "Try not ta move your foot around girl, I think that's makin' it twist up tighter. Just hang on, keep your head up, I gotta get sumthin' outta the pickup."

She was terrified now, "Daryl don't leave me please."

"I ain't leavin' ya Beth, just keep your head up, please girl. I'ma be right back, promise."

He hurried over to the pickup and the tool box mounted in the bed. He didn't know what else might work so he grabbed the hatchet. It would be dangerous, he could miss and hit her, but if he didn't do something quick he knew it could go even worse. She'd only be able to keep holding her head out of that water for so long before she got too weak and too tired.

He didn't want her to see the hatchet, she was frightened enough without thinking he was going to cut her foot off. He held it behind his back while making every effort to sound calm and like it was all no big deal. "See? I'm already back. I told ya I'd be right back. Just keep holdin' your head up an try real hard not ta move, k? Please Beth, just hold real still."

His plan wasn't complicated, it was as simple as could be. The danger came in the possibility he could swing and miss. But he thought if he could just cut through the thick vine he'd be able to loosen it enough to free her foot. If that didn't work he didn't know what he'd do, he only knew he'd never give up on her, never.

He felt it one more time, deciding exactly where he wanted to make the cut. If he knew how he'd have said some elaborate prayer, but all he knew how to do was to quickly close his eyes and think, 'please don't let me hurt her'. "Okay now, try n hold still Beth, just for one more minute. He took a deep breath and swung the small hatchet, hitting the root almost exactly on the spot he'd hoped to. The water splashed up in his face and all over him, and he didn't even notice. He had far greater concerns.

It hadn't cut all the way through but he figured the start was good enough that he wouldn't have to swing the hatchet again. He pulled his fileting knife from its' sheath and ran it over the cut until he finally cut all the way through the vine. It still didn't have much give but it was at least possible to work with and he was eventually able to pull the vine around and off her ankle.

As soon as she was free of it he hurriedly made a grab for her, he knew she was weak and fatigued. He pulled her up out of the water and into his arms, plopping himself down on the muddy bank still cradling her in his arms.

She had her arms around his neck and her face buried there, she was softly crying and repeating over and over, "I was so scared, I was so scared, thank you Daryl. Thank you."

He'd been fighting it but now that the crisis was over his own fear and panic finally had a chance to surface. The reality of what could have happened hit him hard and he felt tears in his own eyes. He didn't want her to see that, he wanted to be strong for her. But emotions ruled now and they held onto each other tightly as they cried together.

Daryl quickly regained control, enough to say, "I need ta check your foot Beth, let's see." Her ankle was red, the skin was raw and bloody and it was beginning to swell, all caused by the rough vine rubbing against it and her struggling to get free of it. "I'ma get my first aid kit and some clean water outta the truck, be right back."

He carried her further from the water, gently setting her down in the soft grass. He hurried, got what he needed and knelt in front of her. He held her leg gently while he cleansed the wound as best he could with the fresh water. "I gotta put this alcohol on it an I know when it hits that raw skin it's gonna burn bad, I'm sorry. Ya know I don't wanna hurt ya."

"I know Daryl, it's okay, really." She talked brave but it was incredibly painful. She didn't want him to feel bad and so she tried to act tough and be brave. It didn't matter though, she couldn't stop those tears from sliding out of the edges of her eyes and slowly rolling down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry girl but we gotta do this now so ya don't get infected, that's worse. I'm almost done."

"I'm okay, really Daryl thank you for taking care of me. It's seems like you're always having to take care of me one way or another. I'm sorry I lost your pole and reel."

"Ya serious? C'mon Beth, ya think I'm worried about that? That shit ain't what matters."

When he was done treating her wounds he put the kit and the water away in the pickup and quickly went back to her. He lay down on his back next to where she sat, held out his arm and said, "C'mon girl lay here with me, I need ta hold ya."

They were quiet, both of them drained of all energy now that their adrenaline rush had crashed. Her head was resting on his shoulder and her arm lay across his chest. His arm was wrapped tight around her shoulders and he was carefully working his fingers through her wet and tangled hair. Every few seconds he'd lean in and kiss the top of her head. "Ya scared the shit outta me Beth. I don't know what I'd do if anythin' happened to ya. I need ya girl."

Her voice was weak but it was full of emotion when she replied, "You know I want you."

He spoke so quietly and so seriously, "I don't know how long it's supposed ta take ta feel like this. Days? Weeks? Months? I got no idea. All I know is I never felt these kinda feelins for anyone else. I can't lose ya girl an I never wanna let ya go."

ooo00ooo

 **A/N The heart feels what the heart feels and I'm sure the heavy emotion of the day brought those feelings out. Next week we're picking up right here. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and that you'll take a moment to leave a review / comment. As always the chapter photo is posted to my tumblr blogs gneebee and bethylmethbrick. This past Saturday I began posting a new Bethyl story titled _Long Gone_ , please check it out if you get the chance. I hope to see you all back here next Wednesday for more _Long Love Story,_ until then remember, I Love Ya Large! xo gneebee**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N I'm a little latish this morning. Hub and I are on the road and I found no wifi for a while. Thank you all so much for the notes, the follows and the favors, including those who follow on tumblr and FB. I appreciate you all so much.**

 **As we closed the last chapter Daryl expressed some feelings for Beth. We pick up right there.**

00

She slowly raised her head from his chest and looked in his eyes. She was tired, in pain and her voice was weak but still she wanted to tell him, "I don't know any of those things either. I've heard it's supposed to take a while, longer than we've known each other. But I don't care what anyone else says or thinks Daryl, because I'm having feelings for you too, feelings I've never had for anyone else." She lay her head back down on his chest and continued, "I never want to lose you and I know I'm always going to want you."

He pulled her even closer to him and bent his head forward to kiss her. He kept his kiss soft and tender, she was fragile now and this wasn't the time or place for some kind of romance novel passion. This was the time and place for not being afraid to tell each other how they felt and to just enjoy those feelings they shared.

"We only been here a couple hours an it seems like a long ass day already. You're exhausted an hurt an them other scrapes n cuts need cleanin'. Lemme take ya home."

"I don't want to go home yet Daryl, I want to be with you, please."

"I didn't mean I's gonna take ya home ta your folks, I meant home with me. Ya lay here an rest while I pack up the truck."

He wasn't one to waste so he quickly cleaned the fish he'd caught, then put it in a bag and in the cooler. He hurriedly packed everything in the pickup, almost smiling as he thought how he usually took so much pride in keeping his things looking sharp. Now he and Beth would be getting in the vehicle filthy and covered in mud, dirt and grass. He didn't care at all, he had a new appreciation for what mattered.

Finally he was back at her side. Her eyes were closed but he saw the tears on her cheeks. He felt helpless and worried, "Ya okay girl?"

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to be a baby it just hurts."

"Quit sayin' sorry. Shit your damn ankle is raw, that fuckin' tree vine took the skin right off ya. I know it hurts. Lemme help ya up so I can get ya home." He got her to her feet and he knew then there was no way he was letting her walk. He turned his back to her, "C'mon, hop on."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, it's a serious piggyback, jump up." It wasn't far to the pickup and once there he gently set her down, opened the door and lifted her in. They were mostly quiet as they made their way back to town and his house, but he heard her sniffling and it hurt him to know she was hurting.

He pulled in the drive and turned to her, running a hand along her hair, "How ya feelin'?"

She took a deep breath, "It's bad Daryl but I know it'll heal and I'm just glad you were there to get me out."

That's when he finally expressed the guilt he'd been feeling, "Yeah well if I hadn't took ya up there it never woulda happened in the first place. An I shoulda known better than ta let ya get in that water like that, shoulda been keepin' a better eye on things."

"Stop it Daryl. I wanted to go, it was my idea and for gosh sake everything bad that happens isn't your fault you know. I should have known better."

"Yeah whatever, I just never been so glad ta get home. Wait for me right there now." He hurried over and unlocked the door to his house, rushed back and opened her door. "Here, just scoot ta the edge a the seat, I don't want ya tryin' ta walk on that."

She knew he still felt bad and she tried to inject a little humor into the situation, "Am I getting another piggyback ride?"

"Not quite."

She couldn't help feeling a thrill when he cradled her in his arms and carried her over the threshold like a bride. The feeling of his strong arms holding her that way, and the care he took to be careful and gentle made the whole situation seem not nearly as terrible as it was. She was wishing they had just a little further to go.

He gently set her down in the mudroom and she kept a hand on his shoulder while she balanced on one foot. "We're a mess girl. We gotta try an clean up a little and I need ta take care a them scrapes all over ya. Your arms an legs took a beatin' on them rocks. You can take the first shower but if ya ain't up for that, I can help ya get cleaned up an then I'll wash our clothes."

"Daryl I don't have anything else to wear." Her face had gone so pale after the injury but now her cheeks had that pink color back.

"C'mon now girl, I think ya know I ain't expectin' ya ta run around the house naked. Not that I'd hate that or anythin', I just don't think I'ma get that lucky. I'll get ya one a my t-shirts ta wear til your clothes are clean n dry. Gonna fit ya like a big ol sack."

Now the color was even brighter and he loved that rosy cheeked look on her, "Oh, okay well I would love to get out of these clothes and get cleaned up."

"Just hang on a minute an lemme get ya sumthin' ta wrap up in. Be right back."

He was back in no time. He'd stripped his dirty clothes off and was wearing only a clean pair of jeans. Even as bad as she felt she was also feeling a little warm from the way he left that top button open. He had a small blanket for her to wrap herself in once she got her clothes off, and he turned his back while she got undressed. "Lemme know if ya need help, an I ain't bein' bad I just know it's tough for ya."

She loved his way and she assured him, "I know you're not bad, you're everything good whether you know it or not Mister Dixon."

"C'mon now girl you're gettin' me all embarrassed. Ya bout ready?"

"Yes." He turned and for a moment he felt like he couldn't breathe, she was so small and pale and hurt looking, yet she was still so pretty. All he could think was that if he'd lost her he wasn't certain he could have gone on.

He kept an arm around her waist as he walked her to the bathroom. "Ya think ya can do this on your own? I can help ya know."

She thought she could manage just fine, "I can do it Daryl, really."

"Don't lock the door, k? I ain't gonna come in on ya or nuthin' but if ya need me I wanna get in without breakin' down the door."

"Okay. Um, could I use your toothbrush?"

He needed that laugh and when he recovered a little he asked her, "When did that get ta be alright?"

"Well I think it was about the fourteenth time you stuck your tongue in my mouth when I decided it really didn't matter if we shared a toothbrush."

His grin was wide and he leaned down and kissed her, "Everythin' I got is yours girl, ya use what ya want. Sorry I ain't got no fancy soap for ya, I just buy the store stuff. That blue towel there is fresh, ain't been used."

He stood just outside the door waiting. He wanted to give her the privacy he knew she'd want but he was also concerned she may fall.

He didn't know how long it took women to shower but he did suspect it was a lot longer than it took men. When he heard the shower come on and then go off almost immediately, he suspected something was wrong.

He watched as the doorknob slowly turned and she tentatively called, "Daryl?"

"Yeah girl I'm right here." She was drowning it that t-shirt of his, it really did look like a sack on her. But she was also adorable and perfect with his shirt hanging almost down to her knees. "What can I help with?"

"I don't think I can do that by myself. I think it's better if I just wash up."

"I got ya girl. Sit on the pot."

"What?"

"The toilet, put the lid down an sit there." She watched as he filled the sink with warm water, took a washcloth from the cabinet and said, "Here we go." He put a little soap on the cloth and washed her face first, then her neck, throat and ears. He was being gentle and her eyes closed while he did what he did and despite the terrible pain in her ankle, she enjoyed the feel of him taking care of her.

He washed her arms and then her legs, being careful not to go too far up her thighs. He was determined to show her he could take good care of her and not make it just about touching her. Still, after he'd finished up with her feet he couldn't resist smiling and saying, "I could wash them parts ya got hid under my t-shirt if ya wanted me to."

Again her face turned that pretty shade of pink and she giggled when she scolded him, "You just can't help yourself can you?"

"Nope I can't, ya get me worked up girl, I told ya that before."

"And I told you, you have the same effect on me. Not to get off the romantic subject matter but thank you so much Daryl, I do feel a lot better. I just wish I could have showered and washed my hair."

"I can wash your hair."

"Really?"

"Well shit if I'm capable a washin' mine I don't know why I couldn't wash yours."

"Alright if you're sure you want to, I mean you don't have to."

"Yeah. Lemme just get some a this antibiotic ointment stuff on these scrapes ya got everywhere first." She got tears a few times and it tore him up, but he tried to pretend he didn't notice because he knew she was trying so hard to be strong.

"Wait here, I'ma be right back." He took two towels and the shampoo with him and in what seemed to her to be less than a minute he was back. "A'ight, here we go." She couldn't believe how he just lifted her up again, cradling her close as he carried her in the kitchen.

"K now, ya gotta sit on this stool here in front a the sink, we're about ta play a little game called Dixon's Beauty Shop and Massage Parlor." He set her down on the stool, then leaned her back and tucked one of the towels under her neck for support.

"Damn girl, ya got a lotta hair here, gonna take me the rest a the day ta wash all that." Then he leaned down and kissed her on the lips and smiled, "That was my tip." As funny as he was being she couldn't believe how careful and gentle he was with her, and she couldn't recall ever having enjoyed getting her hair washed so much.

It was when he was done there was a little problem. He didn't have conditioner and only had a pocket comb. It took forever to get her hair combed out but neither cared, they were having fun and talking and it helped her a to forget a little about the terrible pain she was in.

"I must look just awful." She didn't even want to have to see herself in the mirror.

Daryl ran a hand through that crazy hair of hers, smiled and told her, "You're lookin' real fine ta me girl, real fine."

That brought a smile to her face, but then she tried to take a step, "I'm not sure I can walk all the way to the couch by myself."

"Ya don't gotta." And just that fast she was in his arms again and he was carrying her over and laying her down. That's when he saw the tears come again, only much harder now.

"You're hurtin'. I got sumthin' that'll help but first ya gotta eat. Whaddya feel like ya can handle?"

"I brought fried chicken but I'm not sure it would sit well."

"How bout scrambled eggs and some toast?"

"That sounds really good if you don't mind fixing it."

"When ya gonna finally catch on girl? I don't mind doin' anythin' for ya. Ya rest here, I'll turn the TV on."

When he came back in the room he was startled by her look. It seemed that just that fast the situation had turned worse. Her eyes were drooping and she looked so pale and drawn. As much as he'd like to let her just sleep, he knew she needed to eat something. "Beth, c'mon girl ya gotta eat."

He helped her sit up and he held the edge of the plate while it rested on her lap. There were eggs and grits and toast served with a big glass of orange juice. "Daryl you take such good care of me. I hope some time I can take care of you for a change."

"Nah, I hope it never happens like that. I should always be the one takin' care." And as weak, tired and in pain as she was she picked up on it again. Daryl really was as traditional as her own Daddy. Southern men, they could be a little slow to change. But there was also something very comforting about tradition and knowing what to expect. They could talk more about differences later, for now she was just going to try and get the food down, try to forget the pain and appreciate how lucky she was to have him.

About a year earlier he had an accident. He'd taken a nasty slide on some loose dirt and dumped the bike. He and the bike both survived just fine but he'd scraped a lot of skin off his right arm and that arm also managed to land just right on a sharp rock. He needed several stitches and they'd given him some pain pills. He wasn't going to let her suffer when he could give her something to ease her pain.

She ate about half the meal and he knew that was probably her limit so he didn't push it. "Lemme take this stuff, then I'ma bring ya a little sumthin' ta help ya out."

She took the pill and within twenty minutes she was passed out cold. He took his shower, cleaned up all the messes they'd made in the house, cleaned the kitchen and she was still out like a light.

He went in his toy room and reloaded shells, came back out and at seven thirty she was still out. He shook his head, the girl probably had about the same experience with drugs as she did with booze, a little goes a long way.

He looked at her ankle and he didn't like what he saw. It wasn't the fresh blood that concerned him, it was the swelling. He thought about what he should do and he thought he could take her to the hospital, but then he realized exactly what it was he was supposed to do.

He called the farm and her Mama answered, "Hey Miz Greene it's Daryl. Everythin's just fine but well Beth had an accident an I'm thinkin' it might be best if she went ta the hospital. I thought I should tell y'all first."

"What?! Oh my gosh Daryl, the hospital?! Where are you?"

"We're at my house but it didn't happen here it was when we was out fishin'."

"We're on our way to your house now, what's your address?" He gave her the address and also told her she might want to bring Beth a change of clothes. He hadn't realized until he put them in the wash how torn they'd gotten. He'd been too busy worrying about her.

Old man Greene must know how to put his foot to the pedal because they were there in fifteen minutes. Beth was still sound asleep on the couch and Mama was a little frantic as she asked, "Oh my goodness Daryl what happened?"

He quickly told them the story while Hershel and Annette looked at her ankle. Her Daddy sounded gruff when he asked, "What happened to my daughter's clothes? Just what's been going on here?"

Daryl felt his neck get a little warm and he was pissed about the accusatory tone; but he wanted to show more respect than he was getting, and he had no guilt about how he'd cared for her. His own steady tone didn't waiver as he answered, "We was a mess, covered in mud an dirt an stuff. I give her one a my t-shirts ta wear til I could get our clothes washed. She done the changin' herself an I didn't watch, that's the truth. Then I washed her up as good as I could an put some medicine on her. I carried her in the kitchen n washed her hair. I cooked her sumthin' ta eat an she ate a little before she gave up an went out. I didn't do nuthin' wrong sir. I'd never take advantage a Beth. I care for her too much."

Hershel immediately regretted the tone he'd taken and made his apology. "I'm sorry Daryl, I was out of line. Thank you for taking such good care of our daughter."

Daryl simply nodded, "Always." Never taking his eyes off Beth.

It was in that moment Mama had a big shift in her feelings about Daryl Dixon. The rough biker had a warm and caring nature. He may just be the perfect man for her daughter after all.

* * *

Beth finally began to stir, with her eyes still closed she whispered, "Daryl?"

He didn't hesitate, he hurried to her side and gently took her hand, "I'm right here girl. Your Mama an Daddy are here too. Ya gotta get dressed now Beth, we're gonna take ya for a ride, k?"

"A ride?"

"Yeah, lemme help ya sit up then your Mama can help ya get ready, k?"

"Okay."

Once he had her sitting up he told them, "I got her clothes washed but I think they're ruined. I'll go make myself busy while you're doin' that. Just holler when she's ready."

Her Daddy didn't want to be in the room either while Mama dressed their girl, "I'd better go with you son."

Daddy's eyes had been thoroughly scanning the place, curious to see how this young man his daughter was so smitten with lived. They were sitting at the kitchen table when he asked, "Do you own this house Daryl?"

"Well me an the First Consumer Bank. I rented it for about a year then six months ago I struck a deal with the landlord. It'll be all mine in just 10 years." He laughed and shook his head, "Still it beats bein' a renter."

"So what kind of work do you do exactly?"

He smiled to himself, Daddy was trying to figure whether he could take proper care of his daughter. He didn't go into all the detail he had with Beth, he simply told her Daddy his job title and the basics of what the work entailed. By the time the story was done Beth was dressed.

Her Daddy spoke, "Bethie we're going to get you to the hospital now…"

That was as far as he got and tears were rolling out of her eyes as she pleaded, "No Daddy please, Daryl already took care of it please don't make me go."

Just that fast Daryl was kneeling in front of her and taking her hand. Their eyes were so focused on each other while he tried to assure her, "Hey now girl, we're just gonna let the doc look at it, ya don't wanna get infected right? An I'ma be right there, I promise."

She looked at him and sniffled, "Okay." Mama and Daddy just gave each other a look. It was even more clear to them now, this young couple already had a very close bond.

"If ya wanna open your car door sir, I'll carry her out there."

"Carry her?"

"I think it's best til doc looks at it."

Hershel and Annette Greene watched as the young man carried their daughter to their car, set her in the back seat and put her seat belt on. "I'ma follow in the pickup, I'll be right behind ya girl."

It was a short 10 minute ride, and fortunately there was no one else in the waiting room except a little boy with an earache. Beth got in quickly.

They gave her a tetanus shot and a little something to numb the area before they cleaned it all again. She winced throughout the procedure of re cleaning and applying antibiotic not just to the ankle, but to every scrape and cut. Mama held one of her hands and Daryl the other. She had an angry tone as she said under her breath, "Daryl already did all this." He wanted to smile but he didn't, he just leaned in and kissed the top of her head, seeming to forget her Mama and Daddy were standing there.

The doctor advised they keep the area clean and dry and gave her two little packets, one with enough pain pills and the other enough antibiotics to last until the next afternoon when her folks could fill her prescriptions.

* * *

Daryl followed them back to the farm and carried her in the house. "There's a guest room downstairs Daryl, that's probably the best for her now. Just follow me."

Annette hurried ahead and got the covers turned down on the bed and he laid Beth in it. Her Mama placed a hand on Daryl's arm and told him, "I'll give you two a few minutes to say goodnight before you go."

He nodded, "Thank ya ma'am," but he was a little shaken. He hadn't thought about leaving Beth. "I'm sorry girl but I gotta go, this here is your folks house an I know they got rules. Ya call me if ya need me, k? I'll be here in a hurry." He leaned down and kissed her and he saw those tears she was fighting. "Don't cry no more, please Beth. I'll be back in the mornin' no matter what, k?"

He walked out in the front room and for at least the tenth time that night her folks thanked him for saving their daughter, and for taking such good care of her. He was uncomfortable with the praise feeling like he'd only done what he should have. He simply nodded and told them, "I'd never let nuthin' happen ta Beth."

A half hour or so later her folks checked on their daughter again, then went up to their room to get ready for bed. As Daddy went to crack the bedroom window open a little he saw the pickup still parked out front, and Daryl with his head leaning back on the headrest. He motioned his wife to come have a look, "He's not leaving her, what do you think? I could ask him if he wants to come in and sleep on the couch."

"I think so Hershel, it seems right." She got blankets and a pillow for their guest.

Daryl was embarrassed but more than that he was relieved. "Thank you sir. I promise I won't bother no one."

"We're not worried Daryl, you get some sleep you've had a very long and very hard day."

It was about three-thirty in the morning when Mama woke up to use the bathroom and get a drink. That woke Daddy and they agreed to go peek in on their daughter and make sure she was still sleeping soundly.

She seemed to be sleeping very peacefully, tucked under the covers with her arm reaching down toward Daryl Dixon who lay sound asleep on the floor next to her bed. Hershel looked at his wife and nodded knowingly, "I'm pretty sure this is one of those fast moving trains Annette. No one's going to be able to stop it."

00

 **A/N Daryl was a superstar caregiver and it seems Daddy and Mama now realize how deep the feelings are between Daryl and Beth. I'd appreciate you leaving a comment / review and letting me know what you think. The chapter photo is posted on my tumblr blogs gneebee and bethylmethbrink, they're so good looking. If you get a chance, please check out my other current Bethyl story, _Long Gone_. I hope to see you all back here next Wednesday for more _Long Love Story_. Until then remember, I love ya large! xo gneebee**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Again I thank you all so much. It seems most of us agree, we'd risk a little injury to have Daryl be our caregiver :)**

 _ **This chapter we're going to have a bit of a rough time at the start, well you know how Daryl can get. But it may be just what our couple needs. We'll finish big. I hope you enjoy!**_

00

Life had been a little crazy and a whole lot different since the incident at the river.

Now it seemed everything in Daryl's and Beth's daily lives centered around Beth's injury and dealing with all the things it brought with it, mostly her not being quite as mobile and self-sufficient.

She wasn't always the best patient either. She disliked having to use crutches and her resistance only made getting the hang of them tougher. But the doctor had insisted she keep the weight off her leg to help it heal more quickly. So she did struggle those first couple of days, but had finally become accustomed to them and was doing pretty well getting around.

Amy helped her as much as she could at school, carrying her backpack and helping with doors. Since Beth was an honors student in honors classes, the only classes they shared were homeroom and P.E. But the teachers and staff were patient with them both. Beth was a model student and everyone knew she was doing her best to get where she needed to be on time, and that Amy was doing her best to help.

When she wasn't in school and Daryl wasn't working he made it his business to be with her. He wanted to spend his time with her but it was more than that, he thought he was supposed to be there. He had these feelings for her he still didn't quite understand, but whatever they were they included the need to be near her, especially now.

The weight of the guilt he felt over the incident also contributed to his feelings of duty and obligation. Even though no one blamed him for what had happened he had plenty of self-imposed guilt. He was putting himself under a lot of pressure trying to spend all of his free time with her at the farm, doing everything he could think to do to take care of her, help her folks out and do what he thought everyone expected of him. He was spending no time on himself nor doing any of the activities he would normally enjoy.

Beth's parents, Maggie and Glenn and even her brother over in Augusta all had a new appreciation for the young man. Although the biggest part of that of course, was immense gratitude for him having saved Beth's life, but that wasn't all of it. They saw now some of the things in him Beth saw, he was thoughtful, helpful and always respectful.

Who would have guessed these things about Daryl Dixon, the biker, the young man from a locally notorious family who had his own bad reputation as a ruffian and troublemaker. The guy who now in his way was teaching them not to judge too quickly.

Hershel and Annette weren't turning a blind eye to what they saw as his shortcomings. Daryl had been raised to be rough and that was still a big part of who he was. They knew he could be high strung and volatile, but they'd also observed he never treated their daughter in any manner that wasn't gentle and thoughtful.

They also weren't happy about the fact he rode a menacing looking and loud motorcycle, with the worst part of that being he took their daughter on it with him. It was unnerving for her parents. And they knew he hung out with a rough group of guys, including his own brother. But they were trying very hard never to judge either Merle or Daryl for what had happened in the past. Still it wasn't some little thing a person just forgets happened.

In the end they felt that as far as Daryl was concerned his positive attributes outweighed the negatives. They now had faith in him to do the right thing when it came to Beth.

They were also aware it was time to show their daughter the level of trust she'd earned and deserved. She was 18 now and had always been a good person who did the right thing, she had her head screwed on straight and she made them proud.

There was no doubt in their minds about the strong bond that had been forged between their daughter and Daryl. Keeping all of these things in mind they tried not to meddle in the young couple's relationship.

Issues with family were not where Daryl and Beth hit their first snag.

00

There was a growing undercurrent of restlessness on Daryl's part. He tried to mask it, thinking it was just him being an asshole and he should man up. So he never spoke of his feelings or what might be bothering him, but Beth sensed something wasn't quite right. Still in her efforts to avoid any conflict with him she never asked. She just hoped whatever was bothering him would go away.

As problems tend to do many little things began to pile on top of each other, at least in Daryl's mind.

These first weeks of healing kept the couple mostly at the farm and that proved rough on him. As much as he wanted to spend his time with Beth, he felt they were always under the watchful eye of her parents and never got that alone time he craved with her.

Their lifestyle on the farm was a far cry from what he was used to. It seemed at the end of the work day all her family did was sit, and sit. He wasn't the kind of person who sat around, drank sweet tea and just read or watched TV in the evening. If he were home at least he could be reloading shells or fletching arrows, tying flies, taking his bike out for a ride. Anything other than sitting idle. But he said nothing, he just sat right there with them.

She noticed his hands were always in constant motion, fidgeting. It was almost as if they were twitching with adrenaline. And she noticed how he was always either chewing on his bottom lip or the side of his thumb. Like he was in a continuous state of agitation.

Being forced to just sit wasn't all of it, their TV program choices weren't his cup of tea either, not even close. If he was going to be watching TV at all it would be an outdoor program, or an action adventure movie or even a western. But at the Greene farm Daryl had been introduced to a whole new world of movies, Disney movies.

Before he started hanging out with Beth he'd only seen one Disney movie. He'd been just a little guy of seven when 17 year old Merle, who always thought he was pretty damn funny, told him he was taking him to see a real good hunting movie down at the show house. It turned out the movie was Bambi and Merle ceased thinking he was pretty damn funny when he saw the tears in Daryl's eyes. That was the day Merle began referring to his little brother as the sweet one.

Now all of these years later Daryl felt like he was being forced to endure some kind of torture as he sat through what felt to him like endless Disney movies. Maybe one once in a while wouldn't be bad, but as a regular diet it was getting to him. He was sure he knew more than he ever needed or wanted to know about princesses and mermaids and Dalmatians.

He was aware the boredom was his own fault. He could have just told Beth he didn't want to watch the movies, or that he could only come by a couple of nights a week, or he even could have made suggestions about doing other things. It was his guilt that made him feel he didn't have a voice in this, he was supposed to make sure she was happy and all of these things seemed to make her happy and comfortable. He just stayed quiet and went along.

He was also getting the full picture of how much homework she did and how seriously she took her studying. While she was busy with schoolwork he tried hard to keep himself busy reading motorcycle or hot rod magazines, and he was always willing to help her Daddy with chores.

If studying was important to her then that was fine, she should do that. That was honestly how he felt, yet it made him uncomfortable. He didn't understand it at all. School had been an entirely different experience for him. It was just a kind of way station, someplace you spent your time while you waited to turn 18 and start living your real life.

He also began to feel some serious self-doubt. Those feelings were compounded by the fact that since the accident he'd been living so far out of his element. He was edgy and he knew it, but just because he was aware didn't make those feelings of self-doubt any less intense.

Or maybe it was just that all those other uncomfortable little feelings and situations had indeed piled on top of this particular uncomfortable feeling. All of these little things together were turning into something on the verge of popping.

He was focused on their differences. He felt she was so much smarter than him and that turned his mind to the thought she deserved someone much better. She deserved a guy who was smart like her and had a big future.

All these things that were worrying his mind came to a head that Thursday night, three weeks after the accident. Unless it was just to have one quick beer after work or meet a friend for one, he didn't go out drinking on work nights. But when he left her house that evening that was exactly where he went, straight to the Club. He proceeded to drink himself into a state that only served to exacerbate his feelings of self-doubt and worthlessness. With these low feelings now front and center he decided that yes, he had to back away from her.

After drinking far more than his share of beers he caught a ride home with Tara. Once home and hitting the jack he became more convinced of the value of his plan, making himself more and more miserable.

As badly as it hurt him and as deep as his feelings were for her, he decided he needed to tell her it was over and let her get on with her life.

That was his mindset when he passed out Thursday night, and it was still his mindset when he drug himself out of bed Friday morning to get to the job on time.

Tonight after work would be the night.

00

They'd gotten in the habit of taking a short walk after dinner. It was good for her and Daryl really needed to just get out, move around and breathe the outside air.

As often happens the conversation started out in one direction and ended up shooting out into several other directions.

At first, while they walked slowly down to the orchard they weren't talking at all. Once there and hidden among the trees he took her in his arms like he always did, but this time he didn't kiss her. He looked in her eyes and said what was on his mind, even if it wasn't what was in his heart. "Ya need ta find ya a different guy Beth, I ain't the right one. Ya oughta be with someone more like you girl, not some know-nuthin' redneck. Ya deserve some guy who talks proper an reads real books an knows all about that stuff ya know about. I ain't that guy an I ain't ever gonna be that guy. You need ta find someone else."

His heart was aching at his own words but he meant what he said, and he thought he was being a good man, doing right by her. Beth didn't think so at all and she made that clear to him. Her hands flew up to his chest and she pushed him away hard, and for the first time ever she raised her voice to Daryl Dixon. "How can you even say that Daryl? I thought you and I being together meant something to you! I thought I meant something! So what are you telling me now? Nothing means anything to you? You're just going to dump me because I'm a good student? You think because I like school I can't like you? Or is that just an excuse for being a jackass?!"

He'd never seen her look and sound so angry and he felt so bad, but he still thought what he was trying to do was right. He just couldn't let her think he didn't care though; he wanted her to understand that this was because he did care. He tried his best to convince her of that. "Nah Beth ya know better, that ain't even it. I care for ya girl. Fuck, ya know I do. You're everythin'."

"Oh yeah? Well if I'm everything then why are you so willing to just toss me and us away? What's this really about? Did some hot chick walk in the club last night and get your attention?" She regretted the words the minute they came out of her mouth but there was no taking them back.

Her words set him on fire and now his voice was raised at her, "Ya think that's the guy I am? Ya really believe some chick's gonna walk by an I'ma decide I just gotta have her? The fuck Beth? Shit I thought ya thought better a me than that. Here I am tryin' ta do the right thing an you're cuttin' me down. I guess the truth is out, ya think the same thing most folks do, I'm just some redneck asshole, a real loser." He was already regretting raising his voice and being so harsh with her.

"You stop saying that! That's your excuse for everything. I've been telling you ever since we met how good you are and how special you are and how much I care. Now because I'm hurt and I can't get out and do the things that you want to do, you're just going to make up some stupid excuse to leave. If it's so easy for you to walk away from us and what we have then maybe you really are stupid."

Then she sat herself down in the dirt folding her arms in front of her and she gave him a scornful look. He didn't care, he was full of anger at her for accusing him of being so easily interested in someone else. But he was most angry with himself for being an idiot. She was right he didn't even want to think about having to live his life without her in it.

He felt the tears in his eyes, they were tears of hurt mixed with anger and even fear, and he saw those same kind tears in her eyes.

Then it happened. Right in the midst of him having all of these heavy thoughts one on top of the other, and practically short circuiting from his emotional overload, she did it. Beth made a nasty little face and stuck her tongue out at him.

He just stared for a moment and then he fell to his knees in front of her. Now he was laughing and crying and hating on himself and wishing he could take this whole conversation back. "The fuck is wrong with me Beth? Dammit girl I know I don't ever wanna be anywhere but with you. I really am stupid. Shit."

His arms went around her and hers around him and they just held on. Each silently reminding themselves what they had, what they wanted, what they needed, and what they didn't want to lose.

"The things you said just aren't true Daryl and you know it, you're plenty smart enough. You know about a lot of things I don't know anything about. What about your job? You work so hard and you went to all that schooling and training, and what you do is really important. They're trusting you with the drinking water for the whole county. When you talk about your work I'm amazed, I could never do that stuff."

Then she got honest with herself and with him. She rested her open palms on his cheeks, looked in his eyes and softly spoke, "I've been very selfish with you Daryl. I've taken all your willing to give and I haven't been giving back. I knew you weren't enjoying all the movies and sitting around while I studied. I should have told you that you didn't have to be here all the time; that you should go do things you'd enjoy. But I wanted you here with me and I knew you'd keep trying to make me happy. I've been a terrible self-centered little witch and I'm lucky you didn't try to dump me sooner."

"Nah now girl don't ya be talkin' like that. That ain't at all what I think. I'm just trying to do this right, be a good boyfriend to ya an do the things I'm s'posed ta do." He couldn't wait another minute, he had to kiss her.

Again they just held on until she pulled away enough to look in his eyes. "Daryl being a good boyfriend doesn't mean you have to give up everything in your life to make me happy. I care about you because you're you. I don't want you to change and I don't think you want me to change. The truth, and we both know it, is we are so different but maybe that's part of the attraction we feel. How about neither one of us changes? How about we just accept and appreciate our differences?"

He was fiddling with loose strands of her hair, biting on his bottom lip and nodding in agreement.

She put her hand in his hair, combing her fingers through it as she told him, "What I think is this situation has been hard on both of us, and there's been a little too much family time. These walks are nice but we need to get out and do something Mister Dixon, we need to have time to ourselves and have some fun. Let's go out tomorrow night. I'm getting around good for gosh sake. If I don't start doing something soon we're both going to go crazy."

He could feel his face break into a grin, "A'ight let's have some dinner an take a ride on the bike. I been missin' havin' ya hangin' onto with me."

"Yes! Please!"

"I'll come by at five in the pickup, that'll make your folks happy. After dinner we'll get the bike an go ridin'."

00

She put on the tightest and skimpiest clothes she could get out the door in. And maybe just a little more makeup than usual. She wasn't going to go so far as to try and look like the women at the Club, she just wanted to look good for him.

He was right on time at five. She opened the door and was thrilled to see he was wearing exactly what she'd hoped he'd be wearing, his black jeans, a plaid flannel and his leather vest. He took her hand in his while he looked at her with that crooked little grin and said, "Damn girl you're looking so fine."

That's when he noticed her Mama standing behind her. "Sorry for the language Ma'am."

Mama just sighed and smiled at him, "I know you are Daryl. You two be careful and have a nice time."

Beth had refused to even think about taking a crutch so he wrapped an arm tightly around her waist and half carried her to the pickup. "I can walk Daryl." She had a smile on her face when she said it because she knew him so well. There was no way he was letting her walk on her own.

They went to a small Italian restaurant and before they even walked in the door she knew what he'd order. Daryl loved spaghetti, any spaghetti. The spaghetti he made, the spaghetti her Mama made, heck he'd even eat the kind in a can. But he did surprise her when he ordered a glass of red wine.

When the waiter left their table she had to ask, "So when did you start drinking wine Daryl Dixon?"

"It's you Beth Greene. Since I started hangin' out with ya I'm tryin' ta get all civilized, high class an whatnot." His smile was snarky as he very dramatically took a sip from the glass.

It struck her again; she needed to start doing things a new way if they were going to stay solid. And there was something, a place she knew he loved and she didn't want him to think he had to give that up because of her. That's why Beth did what she did when she told him, "Next Saturday I want you to take me back to the river Daryl."

He was stunned, "Girl ya don't mean it. Ya really wanna go back ta that place?"

"Yes. What happened was an accident and I know now that I'll never ever set foot in that water again. But Daryl, it's our spot and I want us to go there, just the two of us. I want to have our picnic we didn't get to have that day." Then she teasingly poked him in the ribs, "Mostly I want you to quit feeling guilty so we can have some fun again."

He finally smiled as he poked her back, "Oh yeah? Okay, I'll tell ya what. We'll go an this time I'll pack the picnic an stuff. We ain't goin' fishin' an all that though, we're just gonna chill an see how ya do, deal?"

"Deal!"

00

He was there for her first thing the next Saturday morning. It was late fall and the weather had turned quite cool. He'd thrown his sleeping bag and another big blanket in the bed of the pickup, along with a full water jug and the cooler full of food and drinks.

When they got to their spot he told her to wait in the pickup while he opened the sleeping bag and laid it out on the ground. He got the the cooler from the truck, and then set the big folded blanket down at the end of the sleeping bag.

He went back to her and made to lift her from the truck. She ran a hand through his hair as she softly laughed, teasing him, "Are you ever going to let me walk on my own again? I can you know."

"Yeah I do know, but I'm bein' careful with ya Beth. And besides, I like the feel of ya in my arms."

She didn't argue with him even though she was almost completely healed now. It was the accident that was still fresh in both their minds and they needed to move on. She knew how scared he'd been, it had been every bit as hard on him as it was on her. Maybe harder. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she kissed him, whispering, "There is no one in this world as good as you Daryl Dixon. You should believe that because I know it's the truth. You didn't cause the accident; you saved my life when the accident happened."

The way he looked at her she knew he was thinking hard about what she'd said, "Maybe ya need ta keep reminding me."

"No, I think you need to put it in the past and we need to move on and start living our lives again."

He didn't respond until he'd set her down on the sleeping bag. He sat across from her gently playing with her hair. His look was so sincere and she could see the emotion in his face. His eyes looked into hers and he softly whispered, "Ain't no one in this life ever treated me so good like you do Beth."

He kissed her then and he was feeling that feeling for her and she was feeling it for him, but neither was quite brave enough to take that step yet, to say those words.

They sat quietly for a few minutes both just looking down, lost in their thoughts and their feelings. His hand was resting softly over hers when she started to sing. Her voice was beautiful and gentle just like her, and he couldn't take his eyes from her. She felt those eyes and she looked at him then, embarrassed and smiling shyly. Her singing stopped.

His look got more intense, "Keep singin'."

"It doesn't annoy you?"

"Nah, never."

When the song was over she shivered and he asked, "Ya cold girl?"

"A little. The weather sure has changed."

He'd thought about it and that was the little push he'd needed. He coaxed her back until she was lying on the sleeping bag, then he lay down next to her and pulled the big cover over them. He held her tightly against him as he looked in her eyes and gently brushed the stray strands of hair from her face. "You're the prettiest girl I ever seen Beth. Pretty inside too. I never wanna be without ya girl. I need you."

"You don't have to be away from me Daryl. Haven't I told you so many times that I'm always going to want you?"

He kissed her and it was deep and passionate but it was also so tender. When he drew his lips from hers he asked her, "Is this it Beth?"

"Is this what?"

"Is this love? Are we gonna have that forever thing?"

"Are you telling me you love me Daryl?"

Her eyes were big and round and staring right into his and there was no longer any doubt in his mind what he was feeling. "I do, I love ya girl. Loved ya right from the start."

"I love you too Daryl. I fell in love with you that very first night."

00

 **A/N Daryl almost blew it but Beth didn't let him and I'd say it all paid off in the end. Next chapter we're going to be right back here at the river, just Daryl and Beth :) To see the chapter photo please visit my tumblr blogs gneebee or bethylmethbrick. I'd appreciate you leaving a review / comment for this chapter and hope you'll be back next Wednesday for what I believe is a very special chapter. If you get a chance please check out my other Bethyl WIP _Long Gone_. In the meantime remember, I love ya large! xo gneebee**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N I tell you every week and I always will, thank you so much. We're picking up where we left off and we'll be spending the entire chapter down by the river with Daryl and Beth. xo**

00

Emotions and desire were running high under the blanket. Their declarations had left them feeling stunned, excited and happy. And now that those feelings they had for each other had finally been acknowledged they were having their moment. Basking in the shared love as they lay by the river.

They weren't talking they were touching. They were lying side by side and he was skimming the pad of his thumb along her cheekbone while they searched each other's eyes. He moved his body closer to hers and their arms wrapped tightly around each other. She moved her leg to wrap around his legs and his hand moved to her hip and then to clasp at her firm bottom. She didn't seem to mind and he smiled, but his mind always worried and he had to be sure. He moved the hand back up to her face and let the backs of his fingers lightly brush across her cheek. He stared hard into her eyes and asked, "You're sure Beth? This is the real deal, right?"

She smiled softly at him while her fingers combed back the strands of hair covering his eyes. She knew the man he was and she knew that man needed some reassurance, "Of course I'm sure Daryl, I wouldn't have said it if I wasn't sure. It's the real deal for me. Why? Do you have doubts?"

It wasn't doubt that was getting to him. He was overwhelmed by the power of his feelings, and the thought that she cared for him as deeply as he cared for her. "Ya know I don't. It's just that man, you know, I'm feeling all kinds a ways, and it's just that damn girl I need ya so bad." His mouth went to hers and a kiss that started out being sweet and tender quickly turned into a kiss filled with passion and hunger.

As he moved his body so near to hers that she swore she could feel his heart beating, Beth's own desire deepened and she was returning his kiss with a passion equal to his. His hand went to the back of her hair and he gently tugged at it, somehow drawing her mouth even closer.

He smiled at her as he drew away from the kiss and moved his lips to her neck where he began nuzzling, licking and gently sucking the warm skin there; while at the same time his hand had slowly begun venturing inside her shirt. It was the first time he'd attempted this with her since the night on his sofa and unlike that night, this time when his hand touched her breast Beth didn't tense or flinch. Still he asked her, "Can I?"

She whispered, "I don't want you to stop." With her consent he let his hand glide up her back where he unclasped the bra. He suddenly stopped, quickly propped himself up and unbuttoned three of his own shirt buttons while in one swift motion he pulled both the shirt and undershirt up, over his head and off.

He hurried to lay back next to her and cover them again, and under that blanket his mouth went to her belly. He held his hand on her hip while he kissed and gently sucked at the soft flesh of her firm little tummy and then his hand again traveled inside her shirt and under her loosened bra. They moaned as his hand engulfed her small breast and his thumb began to lightly skim back and forth over her now taut nipple. He slipped her shirt up and his mouth began alternating between sucking lightly, and brushing his tongue back and forth over the perfect little bump.

She wasn't making any protests, the sounds she made were sounds of pleasure. Her welcoming of his touch and her obvious arousal served to arouse him even more. He lifted himself a little above her and poised his hands to remove her shirt, "Can I Beth?"

She nodded and softly responded, "Yes, just keep us covered up, okay?"

"I will, promise. I Love ya, ya know I mean that, right?"

"Yes I love you too." And the shirt was off.

She was nervous for more than one reason, she'd never been this far, that was part of it. But she was also self-conscious about her body and it was as if he somehow sensed that. He kissed her, smiled and said, "Damn girl, ya got such a fine little body." With those words she immediately felt herself relax more fully into his touch.

As their exploring continued it got warmer and warmer under the blanket, and it wasn't just the heat caused by desire and intimate touching, she was sure it was the warmness of their mutual affection that added an extra layer of warmth.

He stopped what he was doing long enough to quickly sit up and pull his boots off, tossing them away from the blanket. He was just as quickly laying on his back undoing his belt buckle and hurriedly opening the buttons of the 501's. But before tossing the Levis aside he reached in the back pocket, pulled the wallet out and removed a packet. He wasn't sure how far this was going but he wanted to be prepared for what he hoped would happen.

Beth wasn't the only one who may have felt a little nervous about the things they were doing, Daryl was dealing with his own case of anxiety. He was used to girls who were in it for the same reasons he was, to just have a good time and enjoy that physical release. Those experiences were all about everyone getting what they wanted and leaving sexually satisfied. But it could never be that way with Beth. He loved her and he wanted to do this right, he wanted to take his time with her and not just make it about the physical. He cared for her way too much to ever make it only about sex.

She noticed his voice had become deeper and even more coarse when he whispered, "Everythin' still okay girl?"

"mmm yes Daryl."

In spite of her words in some ways she felt a little apprehensive, she'd heard it hurt the first time but more than that she'd been raised to wait for marriage and she always thought she would. And even if her Mama and her sister and Amy had all told her some things, she still wasn't sure exactly what to expect.

The only thing Beth Greene knew for sure was that she loved Daryl Dixon and she wanted him.

He was down to just his boxers, nearly naked and lying almost on top of her. As he lightly and teasingly sucked and nibbled on her breasts her fingers were lost in his hair and softly tugging at it. Then his strong hand moved to her bottom and gently pulled her body tightly into him. She could feel how hard he'd become and she knew she was just as aroused as him; and she found herself amazed at how good the things he did felt. She hadn't known for sure if she'd enjoy this kind of touching that she'd heard other girls talk about. Now she knew that as long as it was with Daryl it would be good.

His hand wandered to the button on her pants and again he looked at her, and in a low and hoarse whisper asked, "Is it okay?"

There was no hesitation as she smiled and told him, "Yes, I want you."

That brought a smile to him, "And I need ya."

He took it slow nudging the zipper down little by little, while looking at her pretty face and then kissing her deeply just before he slid his body slowly down along hers. He spread the fabric where the zipper had been loosened apart and began softly kissing the skin there, just above her small panties. She stopped moving for just a moment and he wondered if she'd tell him to stop, but when her fingers started tugging a little at his hair he knew his kisses were welcome. He raised himself up just a little before slipping his open hands under the fabric of her jeans and sliding them and over her hips, down and off.

He didn't remove her panties, not yet. He looked up, gave her the smallest of smiles and assured her once again, "You're so fine girl, everythin' about ya is." His mouth went to her inner thighs and he sucked at the soft white flesh. At first she let out a little squeal but it wasn't one of discomfort, he'd caught her by surprise and when she made a noise that sounded almost like a loud purr he knew she liked the sensation.

He slowly moved himself back up her body, kissing, gently nibbling and sucking as his went, while his fingers teased and rubbed at the outside of her panties. Still taking it slow and easy. When his mouth again covered a breast, he slid his hand down inside those small panties, and for the first time he felt the skin to skin contact of the warmth that waited there.

She tensed at the sensation but just for a moment and when he looked up he didn't have to ask, she nodded and whispered, "Okay." Seemingly of their own accord her thighs spread a bit further apart, and he let his finger slowly and carefully slide into her. She thought her body must have a mind of it's own when she felt her hips rise slightly. Then he kissed her, smiling at her once again and whispering, "Love ya girl," and everything about what they were doing seemed so right.

"mmm, love you too."

He took his time and when he knew she had fully given-in to his touch he quickly removed his shorts. Then he got on his knees, kneeling next to her and slipped her panties down and off.

His mouth went to her most sensitive spot and again she softly squealed. He started to lift his head, to ask her, but before he got his question asked she breathed out "Yes, okay."

He was at a bit of a loss now, not with what to do, he knew the mechanics of it. It was just that he'd never been with a virgin and this was Beth. She was everything to him and he didn't want to just go through the steps. He wanted to make her happy that it was him she'd entrusted herself to. He'd heard all the stories about virgins and he knew most of that stuff was a lot of bullshit. All he knew for sure was, he wanted to make this as good for her as he knew it was going to be for him.

While he kept his lips and tongue busy on that sensitive little nub he again slipped a finger in her. Her hands were pulling at his hair and her hips were moving, responding to the stimulation and he let that happen. He wasn't holding her down. If that was what was feeling good to her then he'd go with it.

He felt her body start to tremble a little and her breathing quicken even more while the sounds of her moaning grew louder. He knew she was almost there and he increased his attentions, while also reaching a hand up and lightly pinching and teasing her nipple. When in a hoarse nearly breathless whisper she breathed out "Daryl" as she came, he was sure he felt as good as she did.

He slowly moved his body along hers until they were once again face to face. He was smoothing her hair back as he smiled down at her. He could tell she was satisfied and happy but also a little embarrassed, "It feels good don't it girl?"

She reached a hand up, softly pushing his hair from his eyes and she smiled back, "Yes, it was…I didn't know your touch could make all that happen." And her already flushed face turned even redder.

"Ya don't know how happy I am that I could do that for ya. Whaddya think it's up ta you, we gonna take the next step?"

"Yes, I want to." As soon as the words were out of her mouth, his mouth was on hers. He was kissing her deeply while his hand again moved to her breast and then slowly and almost teasingly back down between her thighs. When he felt the wetness it made him smile, he really was relieved he'd made it happen and that he was able to bring her pleasure. He wanted to make it happen again for her. He slipped a finger in her while he rubbed the pad of his thumb on that sensitive little bump and it wasn't long before he knew she was ready. There was no question he was ready.

He stopped to tear open the little packet. She couldn't see what he was doing and she asked him, "Is something wrong?"

"Nah Beth everything's better than right, just protectin' us is all."

He was poised above her then, propped on stiffened arms with his body between her legs and he began to slowly guide his erection into her. He wanted to be extra careful with her and to take his time even though he thought taking it so slow might kill him, he was way passed ready and he needed this with her so much. But he was determined he was going to make this first time right for her. He knew this time would be the time that lived forever in their memories.

When he hit that cherry she simply stopped moving for a moment and let out a little high-pitched sound, then breathed out a single word, "Oh." He stopped his movements asking, "Ya okay girl?" And was relieved when she whispered, "Yes, yes."

There were no fast strokes as he moved inside, at least not at first. He kept his movements slow and fluid and he felt a thrill when the movement of her hips slowly began to match his own rhythm.

He still couldn't quite believe this was happening and he wanted to see her pretty face. He was propped above her, leaning on one arm as he looked at her and continued to move inside her. It seemed their hearts and bodies were in perfect sync as he smiled softly at her and she smiled back. In that moment they knew that they'd truly become one.

The grin remained on his lips as he told her, "You're so damn pretty Beth an ya feel so good." And as he spoke his hand moved to her breast where he teased at her nipple making her back arch more.

He knew she was close and he definitely was. He slid his palms under her and firmly clasped her round bottom in his hands. He was lifting her low body so he pushed even deeper into her, heightening both the sensation and the pleasure. He quickened his strokes and she matched her pace to his. It was all he could do to hold out and as soon as she began to let herself go he gave into his own climax. She didn't know why but when she heard him make that low growling sound as he came it made her smile.

They were breathless, exhausted and euphoric as he buried his face in her neck.

He'd been with women but never had it been like this. Never did it have the meaning attached to it that this did. This was Beth and it was her that he loved. The only woman he had ever loved, the only woman he ever would love.

She couldn't believe this had happened, that she'd done this with him and that it had been so perfect. She'd been so nervous, apprehensive and even afraid and he'd made it so wonderful, he made her feel so special and so loved. He was the only man she had ever loved and there was no doubt in her mind he was the only man she ever would or could love.

He raised his head up and he kissed her on the forehead, then on each eyelid, the tip of her nose and then her lips. He smiled and spoke the words to her that she knew no matter what else ever happened, they were the words she would always remember, "I know we're young girl. I'ma only be 23 next week an you're just barely 18. We got most a our lives still in front a us. We're way different but that don't matter Beth, we're gonna figure a way ta meet in the middle. Whatever I gotta do I ain't givin' you up. I know now that I really am what ya want, an I knew from the start you were what I need. We're gonna be forever girl, the best an the longest love story this town has ever seen."

00

 **A/N I hope it met your expectations, it apparently met theirs ;) I'm working from a song prompt sent to me by our FF and tumblr friend Khyharah. In this chapter the words they exchanged and the love they shared at the river brought home a big part of it. If you have an idea what it is PM me. For the rest of us the prompt will be revealed at the end of the story. The chapter photo is on my tumblr blogs gneebee and bethylmethbrick, please have a look. I'd appreciate you checking out my other WIP as well, _Long Gone_. And you know oh so well, I'd love to read your comments / reviews. I look forward to seeing you all again next Wednesday and until then remember, I love ya large! xo gneebee**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N I can't thank you enough for all the lovely comments on Chap 11. I also want to thank everyone who follows here, on tumblr, Facebook and even Pinterest, and you guys too - you know who you are - you silent readers. Thank you all so much.**

 **We're starting right where we left off.**

00

They were cuddled close together with the big blanket wrapped around them staring out at the river, feeling the love and feeling content. "I didn't know if I could ever look at that water again Daryl. I never would have tried if you hadn't brought me here. It's so beautiful it's hard to imagine how deadly it can be."

"I don't wanna think about what coulda happened girl. I ain't ever gonna get over that, scared the shit right outta me." His arm wrapped around her more tightly and he kissed the top of her head. "I should probably crawl out an get that lunch. Ya gotta be hungry, I sure as hell am."

"Not yet Daryl, this feels too good." The words were no sooner out of her mouth than her stomach growled.

He laughed, softly kissed her and said, "I gotta feed my girl, you wait here." He was stark naked when he hurried from under the cover to get the lunch he'd packed them.

"Daryl you're going to freeze to death, you should put your pants on."

She was giggling when she said it and then he said something she didn't really understand. "Shit I know, my balls are gonna go in ta hiding." He was laughing so she laughed with him. She'd wait until he was back under the big cover before she asked.

He'd made them each a huge sandwich and while she had no doubt he'd be able to eat all of his, she knew she'd be doing good to eat half of what he'd made for her. It was obvious the thought and care he'd put into making the lunch. He'd tried to do it all just right and she loved that he made the effort. Except for the sandwiches he must have gone to the supermarket deli. He had some store-bought potato salad and sweet coleslaw, and a box of store-bought cookies. But the idea that he'd done all of this just made her love him more. And he was so funny, he always managed to make her laugh. It turned out he'd only brought a spoon, one spoon. He told her he thought it didn't matter, they'd just share it while they ate right from the cartons. "We already passed all the germs we got to pass, right?"

There was a lot of truth in his words and she just nodded and smiled, "Gosh Daryl this is so nice and you went to so much trouble. Thank you."

She made him smile and he told her, "It's my job ta take care of ya."

She couldn't let it go by again. "Is that so? Well what exactly do you think my job is?"

"Only job you got is to keep lovin' me, that's all I need from ya Beth."

"I think I can handle that with no trouble at all." He was smiling happily and she really didn't want to spoil the mood of this special day. Then again, maybe while the mood was so happy it was the perfect time to put a little bit out there about her plans. "After high school I want to go to college."

"College? What for? Ain't ya had enough schoolin' for one lifetime?"

She hoped this wouldn't go badly, "Well I guess if I wasn't looking for a teaching job I could say yes to that, but Daryl I have a career goal, or I guess you could call it a dream. I want to teach elementary school. First grade to be exact."

"Sounds kinda like the perfect job for the All-American girl. I bet you'd be real good at it too. Them little kids would dig havin' some pretty little chick with a real sweet smile teachin' em those ABCs." He took her hand and gave it a squeeze, "You deserve what ya want girl."

Later there would come a time when he'd wonder why he didn't ask more questions, why he didn't think about the implications of what she'd said. It must have been the timing; his mind wasn't going to those kinds of thoughts. He was too busy having lunch with a young woman he loved, both of them naked as the day they were born and cuddled under a blanket by the river.

He'd also think back at that day and realize that in spite of the way he'd been raised, and how he'd been forced to grow up fast and often had to care for himself, he didn't have a clue about life.

Later she'd realize it had all gone maybe just a little too easy, that he hadn't asked enough questions; and she should have volunteered more information. She should have told him exactly what her getting an education might mean to them. She should have told him how she was trying to get scholarships because that was the only way she could afford four years of college. She should have told him how far away she might have to go.

But in that moment, cuddled close and sharing love and lunch with him under the big blanket, she supposed she just hadn't thought about it. Or maybe she just didn't want to think about it.

The truth was it was a lot of both of them. They just didn't know any better, they still had a lot to learn about life.

x

They laid back down and the kissing started, right along with the touching and the exploring and soon the young couple found themselves sharing everything with each other under the blanket by the river.

Afterwards as they lay cuddled up, Daryl running a finger over her cheek, down along her jawline and neck, Beth smiled lazily, "Mama wants to make you a special birthday dinner next Sunday."

"That's real sweet a your Mama an all but I can't girl. I's gonna talk to ya about sumthin' today but we got busy with other stuff." They laughed softly, both of them turning just a little pink. "I's gonna ask could ya come with me on Sunday. My Foster Mom likes to do a birthday dinner for me. Merle, Carol an Sophia will be there too."

"I'd love to go, I was hoping sometime you'd take me to meet them."

"I didn't think ta ask ya before, sorry. Ya know girl, ya gotta tell me this shit cuz it's all new ta me. You're my first, my only, my forever girl Beth."

00

It was the biggest deal in her life, and who better to talk to about what had happened with her and Daryl than her very best friend in the world?

Sunday night she texted Amy, "So much 2 tell u private talk after skool 2mro?"

Amy responded with a thumb's up and smile emoji.

Beth was still feeling overwhelmed by what she'd experienced with Daryl and the feelings they'd shared. She just had to tell someone and Amy was her best and most trusted friend. The only friend she would ever tell a secret of any kind to.

Right after school they got in Amy's little car and went to the drive-thru. They got an order of fries to share and a coke for each of them. Amy pulled over on a side street and they sat in the car. The radio was on low while she waited to hear what she was pretty sure she already knew her friend was about to tell her.

Beth first told her something about the things they'd said; and she was surprised how in the telling of it tears had come to her eyes. That's when she fully realized how profound the words were, and how powerful it was that Daryl had twice told her it was forever.

She didn't go into any detail about what they had actually done physically, only that they had indeed crossed that line.

"You're not sorry it happened are you Bethie?"

"No. I worried I was going to be but I don't feel sorry or bad or guilty, none of that stuff. I always thought I'd wait until I was married but everything about this with Daryl just seemed so right."

That got Amy talking, "I know what you mean, it's the same for me and Caesar. One night it just happened and I didn't try to stop it. I was okay with it, happy about it really. And I have other news about that."

Beth instantly felt concerned, she remembered how careful Daryl was about protection. "What Amy, tell me."

"We're going to get married as soon as I graduate. Caesar just got a promotion at work and he says it won't be long before we can get a little house. I'm going to work too. I can get a job with my Daddy and it will be perfect, I can't wait."

Beth hadn't even thought about either of them getting married right out of high school. It wasn't uncommon in their neck of the woods, in fact it was very common, but she always thought she and Amy might go to college together. "Oh my gosh Amy just when were you going to tell me about this!"

"He just asked me last night silly, you know you'd be the first person I'd tell."

"What about your folks, what are they going to say?"

"We'll be finding that out Sunday. I told Caesar how traditional my Daddy is about some things and he understood. His family is too. Gosh, can you imagine a tough looking biker in a leather jacket asking my Daddy for my hand? He's coming for Sunday dinner and that's when he's going to talk to my Dad. I'm hoping and praying it all goes okay. I think my Mom will just be excited to plan a big party."

Beth was excited for her friend but this new revelation, and the big steps both she and Amy had taken with the men in their lives made her realize, the way life was as high school girls was coming to an end and everything was going to change.

00

Sunday was Daryl's birthday but that was going to be family time. There was an entirely different celebration planned for Saturday night. Her Biker wanted to spend the evening partying at the club.

He warned her the night might get a little crazy. She already thought the club was kind of a crazy place, and wondered just what even more crazy than that crazy might mean. He was honest when he told her he'd probably get plenty bent, and he'd be cutting loose a lot more than usual. Others would also be contributing to the planned chaos. "It don't matter how hard I try an keep it a secret, thanks ta Merle everyone already knows it's my birthday an everyone's gonna wanna buy me a drink. I'm already countin' on bein' too drunk ta drive."

She didn't understand why he would want to party like that but it was his birthday and besides, she knew there were a lot of the things she liked he didn't understand at all.

Never-the-less she'd been worried about the whole thing and what it all meant, and then Wednesday morning on the way to school Amy made her feel a little better. Her friend told her she'd be there with her and she wouldn't have to worry about Daryl driving. "Caesar and I are going to pick you and Daryl up at his house. Caesar said there's going to be a lot of drinking and there's no way Daryl will be fit to take you home on the bike. I was going to tell my folks I was staying with you, and I thought maybe you'd want to tell yours you're staying with me, and maybe we can just stay with Daryl and Caesar."

The way Amy smiled and wiggled her eyebrows Beth couldn't help laughing. She still wasn't comfortable with the idea of deceiving her parents but she did want to stay with him. It sounded like there was a real good chance he was going to be a mess, maybe she could take care of him like he'd taken care of her.

Daryl picked her up early on Saturday, five o'clock. She'd again been less than honest with her parents when she told them Daryl wanted to go out to dinner and a movie for his birthday. Amy and Caesar would join them, and then Daryl would drop her off at Amy's after.

Mama just said "Okay, you all have fun and be careful." She wanted so much to believe her girl and she was going to give her the benefit of the doubt, but she was pretty sure what she'd been told was not the truth. She might have believed the story if it was a boy from school, but Mama knew Daryl. He wasn't at all the sort of young man who would choose to celebrate his birthday on a double date at the movies.

When Beth saw him her heart skipped a beat, he was so sexy. He had on his black motorcycle boots, 501's, a plaid shirt and his black leather jacket. His hair was combed but as always it was still plenty messy. She was sure Daryl Dixon was the hottest man in the south.

He liked everything about the way she looked. She had on tight black pants and a yellow sweater that was so snug he wondered how her Mama could have missed noticing the way that sweater showed off her small curves.

As soon as they were in the pick-up he put his arm around her, "Damn Girl you're lookin' so fine. Happy Birthday to me!"

"You look pretty good yourself for such an old guy." She tried to say it with a straight face but there was a hint of a smile.

"Oh yeah, now that I'm old whaddya gonna do? Ya gonna trade me in for a younger model?"

She laughed out loud while pretending to punch his arm. "No, you know I'm quite attracted to you old guys."

* * *

They did pull in the Dog & Burger Drive-In where he bought her something to eat. "Daryl aren't you having anything?"

He smiled and said, "Hell no, I'm goin' birthday drinkin'." He saw the concern in her face.

They got to his house and barely in the door when he was all over her, backing her up to the wall, hands to either side of her head with his body pressed close and his lips on hers. When he moved those lips away a little he told her, "There's only one day a year I really let myself get crazy, get outta control. I know I probably shouldn't, but I plan on gettin' shit-faced and havin' fun with the guys an no doubt actin' like a total dumbass. I get that it ain't your thing at all. If ya don't wanna go I can take ya back home or take ya ta Amy's or you can stay here. I want ya ta know what to expect, an that I love ya. Tomorrow I'll be right back ta bein' a good boy. Promise."

She may not appreciate what he had planned, but what she did appreciate was him being so honest with her and giving her a choice. "You're right, it doesn't sound like my kind of birthday partying at all, but if you can sit through hours of Disney movies I can spend an evening watching you get out of control. I guess if it gets too bad I can get a ride home." Then she put her hand on his cheek and smiled, "I am kind of curious to see that side of you though."

He smiled in relief at her words and then his mouth was on hers, but when he drew away his brow furrowed and his look became quite serious. "It don't matter how much I have ta drink girl, ain't no way I'ma ever hurt ya. I ain't that guy. I'd never hit a woman or a child."

His words stunned her for a moment. What he spoke of was a scenario that had never even crossed her mind. But then she realized where it came from. He'd told her his Dad was a mean drunk and that he'd taken his worst beatings when alcohol was involved.

"I'm not worried about that Daryl, I know you're not that way. You're always so good to me."

He kissed her hard and she could feel his need in that kiss. This time when he pulled away he smiled softly, his fingers playing with the ends of her hair, and in a sexy kind of whisper asked her, "Can we? We got 45 minutes."

She knew just what he was asking and she turned a bit pink, but she smiled when she answered, "I think we should."

The only other time she'd been in his bedroom was when she'd been passed out and he'd laid her in there. That seemed like a whole lifetime ago and this was so different, and another first time. There was something about sharing his bed with him that got her more interested and heightened her excitement. The river would always be their special place, but this was home, his home, and now she felt she was about to become part that with him.

They were both more relaxed in their lovemaking, a little more sure of themselves and more aware of what each took the most pleasure in. What didn't change was the care and the time he took with her, and the way he put her comfort and happiness first. One of the best things for her was how he always acted like she was so special, so pretty. She loved it when he whispered in that sexy, throaty voice, "Aw girl, you're so damn fine." It made her want him even more.

They had just managed to get themselves dressed, and she was able to get her hair and makeup repaired, when they heard Caesars' jeep pull in the driveway. Before they went out to the car he looked at her one more time, kissed her and said, "I'ma be so proud ta walk in there with ya tonight. I ain't never celebrated my birthday with a date. Thanks for this Beth, but if ya ain't havin' fun just come on back here. Carol won't be drinkin' but a glass or two, she'll be babysittin' her own man." He smiled as he handed her his house key, then laughing just a little he told her, "I know she'll give ya a ride, I already asked her."

She couldn't believe he'd planned ahead, worried about her and her happiness and comfort level. And again she wondered just how crazy things we're going to get, but she didn't wonder long. They'd barely passed through the doorway to the Club when she heard Merle roar, "It's the Birthday Boy! Happy Birthday Little Brother!" With that it was like the whole place let out a roar.

She noticed Tara and Jim were both behind the bar and they immediately begin pouring shots and pulling caps off beer bottles. Daryl had told her it would be like this, "It ain't really gonna be me they're celebratin', it's mostly about havin' an excuse ta drink shots an get hammered. But Merle an Caesar an a couple a the other guys will be there for me, an everyone will at least be actin' like they give a shit." One thing about Daryl she knew, he called it like he saw it.

The music was blaring and it was what she knew to be his favorite, good old southern rockabilly. It seemed everyone in the place felt the need to slap him hard on the back and say something really sweet, like, "Happy birthday asshole, or happy birthday ya fucker, or happy birthday ya rotten little sumbitch." Daryl laughed, they laughed and she couldn't imagine Amy ever saying anything like that to her.

At first his arm stayed around her and he held her close, but soon he was being challenged to darts and pool and she drifted over to sit with Carol and Amy. Carol put an arm around her shoulders and smiled, "Thank God it's only once a year, huh?"

Every once in a while Daryl, Merle or Caesar would wander over and make sure the three women were having fun and Daryl even had Beth play darts and pool with him a couple of times. She had fun and it was all good, he wasn't that drunk yet and he was in such a happy mood.

He noticed the way the guys looked at her and he really couldn't blame them. As long as looking was all they did he'd let that shit slide.

He walked her back up to the bar, gave her a smile and a quick kiss and he was off to play more pool. That's when Beth saw something she didn't like at all. That redhead with the big tattoo on her chest was taking in an eyeful of her Biker. She was dressed in black leather pants that were so tight Beth couldn't imagine how in the world she'd ever gotten them on. But her top was what really made Beth cringe. It was a skintight black leather bustier and Beth was sure it was made for a woman whose cup size was at least two sizes smaller than Red's.

She really tensed up when the woman walked right over to Daryl and practically rubbed her whole body on his. Carol felt her tension, took her hand and squeezed it telling her, "Don't worry sweetie, he'll handle it."

She watched as he immediately backed away from the redhead, he was stiff arming her with his hand on her shoulder. He didn't look mean or especially angry, but he definitely had a hard and serious expression on his face and his eyes were squinted. He said something to the woman and then nodded his head toward Beth. The woman tried laughing it off and again tried moving her body close to his. This time he did look angry and she was sure his voice was raised when he said whatever it was he said to the woman. Beth wished the music wasn't so loud so she could hear.

Carol was still holding her hand when Daryl walked over to the bar. He wrapped an arm around Beth's shoulder and kissed her like they were still back in his bedroom. Several of the guys started whooping and cheering and when he drew his lips away from hers he raised his arms straight up in the air, smiling like he was the winning prizefighter. Then he smiled softly and told her, "You're so fine, I love ya girl." Walked back over and resumed playing pool.

Amy was every bit as wide-eyed as Beth but Carol laughed and said, "Well that should make his point." But Beth didn't miss the nasty look the redhead shot her way.

As the evening progressed so did the drinking, and the volume of the music seemed to increase which only encouraged the guys to make more noise. She'd never seen Daryl be so loose, slapping other guys on the back, laughing, cussing like nothing she had ever heard, drinking and smoking cigarette after cigarette. She saw exactly what he meant when he'd told her it was his day of the year to get crazy.

She never thought she'd feel relieved to see Daryl so drunk he could barely stand, but she knew it was over then. It was finally time to go home.

Caesar had a few too many so Carol was going to drop him an Amy off. Jim looked at Beth and smiled, "You're gonna need help getting him in the house, I'll give ya a ride." She was glad he did and glad Daryl didn't fight it when Jim walked him right back to the bedroom and got him laid down on the bed.

"Thank you Jim, I don't know how I would have gotten him in bed."

"No problem young lady, Daryl's given me a hand a couple of times."

She was determined to care for him just like he'd done for her, although he was a 170 pounds of drunk dead weight. She got his boots and socks off easy enough, but the 501s were quite a bit more of a struggle. She was determined though and eventually got them over his hips and off. She was grateful Jim had taken his leather jacket off because she was sure she'd never be able to manage that.

She finally got his shirt off and the bedspread pulled over him. Then she went in the bathroom and got herself ready for bed.

She was pretty sure this was the worst evening ever but she didn't really mind much. He'd had fun and he tried hard to be sweet and thoughtful, but she was really glad it only happened once a year.

When she went back in the bedroom he was laying on his side. She thought he was passed out, or at the very least sound asleep. She laid close to him and even though he reeked of booze and cigarettes she didn't care. She just wanted to hold him. She was the little spoon with her arm wrapped around him. She kissed his shoulder then laid her head on his back and snuggled into him.

He stirred at the feel of her touch and his hand covered hers. That's when he made everything seem so right again. In a husky, whiskey-laced voice he said, "I love ya girl, an ya know I need ya."

She smiled, lifted her head to kiss his back once more and told him, "I love you too Daryl, and you know I want you."

00

 **A/N We've had our love and some drunken birthday fun, and I think our take away is our couple have both willingly spent time, although uncomfortable, in each other's worlds. Next chapter we're going to meet the foster parents and see what else may happen. I'd appreciate you leaving a comment / review. The chapter photo of our Birthday Boy and Sweet Beth is on my tumblr blogs gneebee and bethylmethbrick. Have a look. Again I thank you all so much and look forward to seeing you next Wednesday. Until then remember, I love ya large! xo gneebee**


	13. Chapter 13

**A** **/N Good morning! Thanks to all of you who follow and fave here, tumblr, FB and my "guests" and lurkers. I appreciate you all.**

 **We** **begin right where we left off, and we'll have a short time hop later in the chapter. I hope you enjoy!**

00

He was just coming awake and three things hit him hard, the pounding in his head, the churning in his stomach, and the warm feel of her small body pressed into his back.

She sensed he might be waking up, she'd just been laying there patiently waiting. She lightly ran her fingers through the back of his hair and whispered, "Happy Birthday Daryl."

His voice sounded so rough and a little weak when he answered, "So far the only good thing about it is you're here."

She smiled, she was pretty sure she knew exactly how he was feeling. "Can I help?"

"First thing I gotta do is brush my teeth. My mouth tastes like the bottom of a bird cage."

"Daryl that's gross!"

"I know, I'm the one tastin' it."

He sat up on the edge of the bed, his back still to her and hung his head as he mumbled, "A'ight, I'ma do this," slowly stood and walked to the bathroom.

She got up then thinking she should do all the things for him he'd done for her. Make him a pot of coffee, get him some orange juice and even cook some breakfast. As she walked by the bathroom door she heard him getting sick. She couldn't help feeling sorry for him, she knew just how terrible he felt.

She was in the kitchen figuring out the coffeemaker when he walked in. "Damn girl I'm feelin' rough. I ain't havin' nearly the fun this mornin' I had last night." He opened the fridge pulled out a huge bottle of Gatorade and tilted it back, drinking the whole thing. When he was done he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, he held the bottle up to her smiling and said, "That oughta help. I ain't a complete dumbass. I did plan ahead."

She was sure drinking that stuff would have had her back in the bathroom and getting sick all over again. But Daryl seemed to be coming around, he already looked like he was feeling better.

She couldn't imagine what she must look like. She was sure her hair had to be fuzzy and sticking out in twenty directions and she hadn't even put her nightie on last night. She'd just grabbed one if his t-shirts to sleep in. Those were her thoughts when he walked over to her, wrapped her in his arms and said, "Ain't nuthin' ever felt better than waking up with you. An damn girl you're lookin' so fine. I didn't know that t-shirt could look so hot." He had his way of always making her feel good.

She smiled as she told him, "You look real good yourself, especially for an old man whose feeling sick." She softened those words by leaning up and kissing his cheek. "How about I fix you breakfast? Someone once told me that even if you don't feel like eating you need to."

"Is that so? Well I'm thinkin' I'ma fix you breakfast."

"But Daryl you don't feel good and it's your birthday."

"I'm feelin' better. Shit I puked up everythin' I drank last night, an I almost got myself right with that quart a Gatorade."

"Well I don't care, I insist."

"Oh yeah, tough guy? A'ight then. I'ma go take a shower, that oughta make ya happy."

"No comment."

He just laughed as he headed that way.

She made him exactly what he'd made her that first morning, after all it must be what he'd want. When he walked in the kitchen, freshly showered and nothing on but his 501s, with a couple of those top buttons left undone, she knew he was the sexiest man alive.

"Smells good in here, you're spoilin' me girl." She just smiled telling him, "I think you do a pretty good job of spoiling me." As they sat at the small table, enjoying breakfast and each other's company, they both felt it. It was so right, the two of them together. Neither doubted it would always be this way.

She stood to clear the table and he stood and took her arm, "Not now girl, this shit'll keep. Let's go back ta bed for a while."

As cute as he thought she looked in his t-shirt he had other ideas. She was looking at him and he smiled softly, and she almost didn't have time to realize what was going on before he'd taken his t-shirt off her.

Beth Greene in his t-shirt had been adorable, but Beth Greene standing naked in his kitchen was even better. Not only did it bring a smile to his face but it fueled the want-to he was already feeling. Then that smile grew as he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder, just the way he'd carried her home that first night. She was embarrassed and yet it was funny and it was sexy, and she tried to pretend she was mad but neither of them believed that. She squealed, "Daryl put me down. Are you a caveman?"

"Yeah I am an I'm takin' ya ta my cave." She couldn't think of any reason not to let him.

* * *

She and Amy were to meet their folks at church that morning and Beth was all dressed and ready, looking like her sweet self when Amy picked her up for church at 9:30. When they saw their Mothers both girls knew right away there was trouble. The vibes they were getting from their Mamas were not good. They spent the whole service wondering and worrying.

Sure enough when Beth and her family got home from church, and Daddy went in his study, Mama gave Beth a stern look, "You come to the kitchen with me young lady."

Beth felt like she almost couldn't breathe when Mama said, "Amy's Mother called me last night to get my recipe for calico beans. She also wanted to thank me for having Amy over for dinner and to spend the night. You can imagine what a nice little chat we had about everything. I tried calling to tell you all about it but you didn't answer. I thought you and Daryl must be very busy. So tell me, how was your evening?"

Beth wished the earth would just open up and swallow her, but it didn't so she just slid into the kitchen chair and breathed deeply. She knew there was no point in making up any new lies to cover the old ones. She squared her shoulders and tried to sound apologetic, "I'm sorry Mama. It's just what you're probably already thinking. We all went to the club Daryl and Caesar belong to. Daryl's brother and his wife were there too. Daryl drank and played pool and darts and had lots of fun with his friends celebrating his birthday. He didn't drive, he knew he was going to have a few drinks and he'd made arrangements. A man named Jim took us back to Daryl's house. I stayed there with him."

Mama started with the easy part, "Why did you think you had to lie to me about this club? I already knew you'd been there."

"I know Mama, it was stupid. It was all just part of the big story Amy and I made up so we could stay at Daryl and Caesar's."

Mama took a deep breath as she sat herself down in the chair across from her daughter. "I understand Daryl's a man whose been on his own for a while now, and that he's lived a very different lifestyle than anything we're used to. I've never thought for a moment he was innocent about girls. I don't judge him for any of it. But you're different Beth and I always hoped you'd wait.."

As much as she couldn't believe she was having this conversation with her Mother, and as much as she wished she was anywhere else on earth, she stayed honest, "I know Mama, I always planned on that too, but I love Daryl and he loves me and it just happened. And Mama, I know you think it's wrong but it seems so right."

She wanted to die when she saw the hint of tears in her Mother's eyes and again she said, "I'm sorry Mama."

"I understand it but that doesn't mean I like it. I know about love Beth. I know you and Daryl have something special, I just wish you could have waited. I wish you were a little older. What about protection?" It wasn't a question Annette wanted to ask but she felt it was her responsibility as Beth's Mother.

Beth was sure her face was bright red, it felt like it was a thousand degrees, "Daryl is using something Mama. He's a responsible person, and Mama he's careful and thoughtful."

"That's good, but you know I can't condone you spending the night at his house. You're a high school girl and not only is it inappropriate but I'm very uncomfortable with the idea. And by the way, your Daddy doesn't know any of this and I'm not going to tell him right now. It wouldn't do any good and he'd just worry more. And speaking of Daddy, I need to get his dinner or he'll think I'm mad at him. What time is Daryl picking you up?"

"Two."

"Alright, I have peach preserves and sugar cookies I want him to take his Mom."

Beth suddenly felt so overwhelmed she practically jumped out of her chair and put her arms around her Mama. "You're the best Mother in the whole world. I'm so lucky. I love you Mama." They quietly hugged and a few tears fell and they both knew their relationship had changed. They were no longer a woman and a young girl, they were both women now.

Annette was still Mama though and she didn't feel she could just let this go by. "We haven't settled this Beth. It's just that honestly, I'm not sure exactly how to handle this situation. Two things I do know. When Daryl gets here I want to have a few minutes to speak to him alone. The other is I want you to write me five hundred words telling me why it's wrong to lie. I want to be sure you remember."

"Yes Mama."

* * *

Even though she wouldn't be eating with them, her parents expected her to sit at the table and visit while they ate Sunday dinner. That was fine. Then she helped Mama do the dishes and clean the kitchen. That was fine too. The only problem was she never got a chance to call or text Daryl and warn him of what was coming.

When the doorbell rang Mama smiled and said, "Beth why don't you go on upstairs and freshen up. I want to give Daryl those things to take this Mom."

Beth just bit her lip and answered, "Yes Mama."

Daryl was a little surprised when her Mama answered the door instead of Beth but he was all smiles when he said, "Hey Miz Greene, nice ta see ya."

"It's nice to see you Daryl, and Happy Birthday!"

"Thanks Ma'am."

"I'd like you to come in the kitchen with me for just a moment."

"Oh yeah sure." He didn't know why she asked him to sit at the kitchen table but he wasn't inclined to question Beth's Mother.

She sat right across from him then and startled him with her words, "Daryl I know Beth stayed at your house last night." He felt a small wave of dread and a hint of embarrassment run through him. He knew Beth's Mama couldn't be happy about this.

"Yes Ma'am it's the truth. I'm sorry Ma'am, I'm sure ya ain't happy about it."

"No I'm not. I understand love and desire but Beth's always been such a good girl, and she's my baby Daryl. So yes, I'm having a little trouble accepting this."

He was having a little trouble sitting still. What he wanted to do was find Beth and get the hell out, but he'd never disrespect her Mama that way. "I don't know what's the right thing ta say Miz Greene except that I love Beth. I ain't playin' at this, I'ma love her forever. I'd never do nuthin' ta hurt her, I promise."

"I believe you Daryl, I just want you to promise me you'll always respect her and treat her with care and kindness."

"Yes Ma'am always, ya got my word."

There were other thoughts worrying Mama's mind though. Things she didn't discuss with Daryl or Beth. She would have been sure he was the one for her daughter, her 'meant to be,' and that he and Beth would end up getting married when she graduated. Right or wrong that would have made this new reality a little easier for her to accept. But her daughter had college plans. She'd just mailed off several applications. What would happen to hers' and Daryl's relationship if Beth was gone for four or five years? It was something to think about.

"I have a couple of things for you to take your Mom Daryl. Let me get those for you."

She called upstairs to Beth and she knew her daughter must have been standing there just waiting, she was down those stairs in two seconds flat. She and Daryl looked at each other a little guiltily as they quietly said "Hello," then Daddy called from the front room. "Come on in here, we've got a little something for your birthday Daryl."

He hadn't expected a gift from her folks and he was grateful but also a little embarrassed. It wasn't a very big box but it was heavy and he thought he might know just what it was. He was right, a new fishing reel. "Wow thank ya Miz Greene, Mr. Greene. That's real nice. These Shimano reels are top a the line."

Daddy said it then, "We wanted to replace the once you lost when you saved Bethie's life that day."

They were all quiet for a moment, thinking about that day. Then Annette put her hand on his arm, giving it a gentle squeeze and that was the best gift he could get, knowing her Mama wasn't mad at him.

* * *

As soon as he and Beth were in the truck and out of the driveway he pulled the pickup over and stopped, "You're Mama, fuck I didn't see that shit comin'."

"I wanted to warn you but I think she kept me busy all afternoon on purpose so I couldn't call. Tell me everything she said."

He did and they agreed, it went a lot easier than they would have ever guessed. Then he turned it all around and back to them, taking her hand and smiling, "Damn girl you're lookin' so fine. Wearin' your Sunday dress to my birthday dinner."

It was then her phone beeped and Beth glanced at the message. It was from Amy, "Maybe getting caught helped cuz Daddy gave Caesar his blessing" followed by wedding bell emojis and lots of hearts.

She told Daryl the news and he smiled, "Man it didn't take him long for Amy to settle his ass right down."

"Gee Daryl, what a romantic thing to say." But she was laughing and he was laughing and they felt happy. But Daryl wondered if she expected that of him.

* * *

She knew their names were Dale and Erma Horvath. Daryl had told her they were older and had never had any children of their own. She didn't know the older couple but she knew who they were and she'd seen them around town a time or two. Even though she didn't know them she already felt love and appreciation for them. They'd taken Daryl in, cared for him and because of them he hadn't had to go to some group home or worse.

Still she was nervous about meeting them. Now she got how Daryl must have felt the first time he came to the farm. But he'd assured her they were kind and welcoming and were looking forward to meeting her.

He was right, she loved his Foster Mom right away. She was sweet and grandmotherly and Beth got a kick out the way she was with Daryl. She was so caring and concerned and interested to hear about everything he was doing, and then she'd scolded him just a bit, "Now you didn't drink too much when you went out celebrating, did you?"

He was honest with her, "Yes Ma'am I did. You'll be happy ta know I paid a price for that too, I'll be back ta checkin' myself."

Erma shook her head like she was disappointed, but she also patted his back and said, "You're a good boy Daryl."

His Foster Dad, Dale, was equally as kind and very interested in hearing about Daryl's job and how it was going, and he also talked to Merle quite a bit about his work. She noticed how both Dale and Erma treated Merle, Carol and Sophia like they were all part of the family. She was so happy to see Daryl had this and she wished he would have brought her to their home sooner.

She also found out something she hadn't known before and it warmed her heart. Two mornings a week Daryl stopped at their house before work to have breakfast with them and visit.

* * *

It was embarrassing, and Beth knew she'd turned bright red but the best part of the day was after dinner, when right in front of everyone Erma laid her hand on hers and said, "I'm so happy Daryl has finally met a nice girl. You two are just right for each other."

When they left there was still time before she had to be home and she wanted to give him her gift. "I want you to open it when it's just us Daryl."

He smiled, "Why, did ya get me underwear?"

"Stop it, or that's what I'll get you for Christmas."

They sat on his couch and first she handed him a small decorated bag, "This is the fun thing."

"Fun huh? Sounds good." He opened it to find a black t-shirt with a white graphic that said, 'Born to Ride.' "I like it, I'ma wear it next weekend an take my girl for a ride ta the river." He leaned in and gave her a kiss, "Thanks Beth, it's cool."

"Well there's one more thing. I didn't really have much money to spend so I made you something."

"Ya made it?"

"Yes, just open it." He could see her face had gotten that bright pink shade and he wondered what she could possibly have made him that would make her blush.

It was an 8 x 10 wooden frame and what it held not only stunned him, it overwhelmed him. She'd decorated a piece of parchment paper with butterflies and hearts and there was a poem titled, "The Longest Love Story." She'd written the poem out in her small, delicate handwriting and as he read it he became emotional.

"Damn girl that's the nicest thing I ever read. Ya made that up?"

"Yes Daryl and it came from my heart."

"It's beautiful, I'ma set it by the bed an read it every night before I go to sleep." And with those words he made her tear up. He quickly set the framed art on the coffee table and put his arms around her. His face was nuzzled in her hair close to her ear. "Damn Beth I can't believe how lucky I am ta have ya. I love ya so much an ya know I need ya."

"I love you Daryl and I'm always going to want you."

00

 **Two and a Half Months Later**

She'd received three acceptance letters in the past few days, but none with the offer of any scholarship money. Not until Friday afternoon when she got home from school and opened the letter from Southern Georgia University in Statesboro. She couldn't believe it, it was a full ride and the area was so desirable, not far at all from Savannah. It would have been her first pick if not for Daryl.

They lived up near the Northwest corner of the state, just outside of Dalton. Statesboro was down in the Southeast corner. It would take over four and a half hours to drive it, each way. She didn't want to be that far away from him, not ever.

She'd hoped and prayed for something closer, ideally Dalton State right there at home. But if not Dalton then maybe Athens, or even Columbus. But how could she turn this down? It was her chance to achieve her dream without going into debt. It was all she'd ever hoped for. Until Daryl. How could she stand to be so far away from him and would he accept her going? She dreaded telling him.

She went to the kitchen, "Mama can we talk?"

"Of course we can Honey, what's on your mind?"

And Beth wasn't sure why but she felt those few little tears rolling down her cheeks. Mama was understanding and sympathetic and she tried very hard to keep things positive. "Bethie you've wanted to be a first grade teacher since you yourself were in first grade. You told me Daryl knows you want to go to college and become a teacher. Don't you think he'll understand?"

For all her positivity Mama had her own concerns. She'd been waiting in dreaded anticipation of this day to come. She knew how much they cared for each other, it was obvious to everyone. Even Daddy had long ago begun to suspect they'd crossed that physical line. Hershel and Annette were old-fashioned but they were also realistic and aware that where love and attraction live, so does that urge for intimacy.

Annette had grown to love Daryl but she also understood some things about him. He wasn't the kind of young man who would ever be comfortable with the woman he loved being so far away. He'd accept it, she felt pretty sure of that. But living with the day to day reality of being so far apart would no doubt put a strain on the young relationship. And in her own heart Mama wanted this for them, for this relationship to work. It was one of those gut feelings, the kind you can't explain or describe, but as different as they were Mama thought they were perfect for each other. She didn't want to see these years apart be what made their relationship falter.

They had plans to go to the river Saturday. Daryl was going to hunt rabbit and although Beth wouldn't be doing any hunting herself, she'd help track. She'd surprised herself with how good she'd become at the skill, but not Daryl. He told her he always knew she had what it took.

His hunt was successful and he asked her please, "I'ma cook it for ya tonight an if ya don't like it I'ma make ya grilled cheese or order ya pizza or whatever ya want. Just give it a try, k?" She couldn't resist that little sideways grin and she'd agreed, she'd at least try.

They'd played under the big blanket and then had their lunch and they were feeling happy, content. They were laying side by side, holding hands and looking up at the clouds. Everything felt so right, maybe it would all be okay. She took a deep breath and she told him her big news.

She could feel his whole body tense and he was so quiet it was like he wasn't even breathing, then he rolled on his side wrapping an arm around her and burying his face in her hair. His voice seemed strained and rough as he breathed out, "Aw fuck no."

00

 **A/N Well shoot. That's a big bump in the road for our couple, even Mama has concerns. I do hope you enjoyed this chapter and that you'll leave a comment / review. The chapter photo is on my tumblr blogs gneebee and bethylmethbrick. Thank you again to Khy for the prompt and to all of you for reading along. Next week we'll pick back up right where we left. Until then remember, I love ya large! xo gneebee**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N Thank you to all for your comments and for the follows and faves. Beth shared some news at the end of our last chapter that Daryl didn't seem to take well. In this chapter we'll see if Daryl and Beth can come to terms with this bump in the road and agree on what to do next. We pick up right where we left off.**

 **00**

He wasn't moving, just laying there half on top of her with his face still buried in her hair. She knew he was taking the news hard and she didn't blame him, she was every bit as overwhelmed by this as him.

She stroked her fingers through his hair while telling him, "I know this is bad Daryl. I was hoping and praying so hard that I'd get some help right here at Dalton State. But Southern Georgia is the only school that's offered me the tuition, room and board, all of it. Well except for one down in Florida but I'm not going any further away than I have to."

He lifted his head to look at her, "Shit Beth that trip ta Statesboro is nine fuckin' hours round trip on a good day. How we gonna keep that up? I don't know, I just don't know…" She'd never seen Daryl look so pale or sound so anxious.

She asked him the question she felt most needed to be asked, answered and settled before they talked any further. She knew it was her dream and not his and she wanted to hear his true thoughts, "Do you want me to turn it down and just stay here?"

He looked at her in disbelief and with maybe just a hint of anger, "Are ya kiddin' me? Ya think I'ma just shit all over your dream? Dammit Beth, what kinda asshole do ya think I am? You're smart an ya deserve ta have this, I told ya that before. But fuck girl, how we gonna get through this for four years?"

"I don't know." She could feel her emotions right there on the surface but she was fighting them. She wanted to be calm for him, she wanted them to be able to talk this over.

He was chewing his bottom lip and he looked so sad it was breaking her heart, "Damn ya know if this woulda all come up a couple years ago I coulda just picked up an gone with ya. I coulda found some kinda work down there in Statesboro, or even somewhere at least close like Savannah. It wouldn't a been a big deal at all. But with my job, shit Beth I can't leave my job."

"Oh no I would never expect you to do that. I don't want you to leave your career Daryl. I know you worked so hard to get that job and it's perfect for you, and most of all I know you're happy there. When I get my degree I'll come back here to Dalton to earn my teaching certificate. I won't take a job anywhere but close to home so you and I can be together, I promise. Do you think you can wait for me all that time?"

He stared in her eyes and the look was piercing, almost as if he were looking right through her, "Damn girl I told ya a million times I'ma love ya forever. Ya think I'ma change my mind cuz ya ain't here? That I can just forget about ya so easy? Ya know I'll wait, ain't no one for me but you. How many times I gotta tell ya Beth? I need ya. I'ma always need ya."

He wasn't worried at all about himself, except of course he'd be a miserable wreck without her there. But he'd wait for however long it took. What scared him was that she was going off to find better. And while she was off getting that big education she'd see a different kind of life. All those real smart guys with their pedigrees and their brains and their big futures. How could some redneck with a broken family, a real shitty past and limited education hope to compete with that shit? And those guys, they'd take one look at Beth and they'd be doing whatever they thought they had to do to try and get with her.

His heart was hurting and his head was swimming. All he wanted was for this to work out for them. He wanted her to be happy, to have her dream come true. But he was afraid, afraid this could be the beginning of the end of them.

"I can't even imagine being away from you Daryl. I can hardly stand it when a day goes by that I don't see you and spend time with you. I've thought about it a lot and it's just not realistic to think we're going to be able to see each other more than once every four or five weeks. It's just too far and we're both going to be so busy. I thought about just not even going. I also thought about trying to get a part time job in town, staying at home with my folks and taking out a bunch of student loans so I could go to Dalton, but that would just be stupid."

"Yeah ya ain't doin' that girl. You're gonna take what ya deserve, what ya got comin'. I seen how hard ya work. All them other schools are stupid they didn't give ya this. I guess all the really smart folks must be down there in Statesboro."

She had to smile, he never failed her, "Thank you for that Daryl and for just being you. I love you." That's when she couldn't hold it back any longer. She got teary eyed and Daryl got teary eyed and they just held on tight.

But Beth had a worried mind herself. Whether he realized it or not Daryl was the kind of guy plenty of women wanted. He was good looking with a good job and a nice little house. He looked hot on that Bike and almost as hot in his truck, and for as rough as he may seem he was a real good man. He was tough and he could be short tempered, there had been more than one incident when she was sure he'd get in a fight. But she was seeing less and less of that as their relationship had grown. He seemed more calm, happier.

There were a couple of women who hung around the club that worried her. That redhead, who thanks to Amy she now knew was named Paula, had been coming on to Daryl since Beth had met him, and right in front of her. What would she be doing when Beth wasn't around?

And there were a couple of others around the club who couldn't seem to keep their eyes off of him. She'd even seen them touch him in a come-on kind of way when they thought she wasn't looking. Although really, they didn't seem to care who knew that they'd like to get close with him. She'd seen Daryl get angry and let them know he was with her and only her. And she didn't think for one minute Daryl was the cheating kind, but she just had the feeling that once she was out of town those women would be stepping up the pace. And she knew he'd be lonely.

That's where her mind was when his hand went to her breast and his mouth moved to her lips. More than just the feeling of desire and passion she expected with him, now his touch also seemed to be filled with emotional need. She understood it because she needed him that way as much as he needed her. It was the closeness and the intimacy they craved as much as the physical act.

* * *

When they got back to his house they worked hard at just being them, at putting the worry and the sadness of her leaving behind them. After all, it was only January and she wouldn't be leaving until late August. They had time.

She got the corn on the cob ready to grill and made his favorite cheesy potatoes, while he cleaned the rabbits and got the grill going. He drank a beer while he grilled and she sat out on the back porch sipping on a glass of sweet tea watching him. He was everything she ever could have wanted and all she wanted forever. She couldn't help thinking how hard it was going to be to leave. But she had to put those thoughts away for now, she had to enjoy her time with him.

She was surprised to discover she liked the rabbit, "See there girl? I told ya it's good stuff."

"It is Daryl but I still haven't quite gotten passed the fact it's a cute little bunny."

He was laughing but she knew what he said was serious, "Yeah you'd forget that in a hurry if ya ever got hungry enough."

His words made her feel sad, she knew he was speaking from experience but she wasn't going to ruin the mood. "You're right, if I got hungry enough I'd even eat one of those squirrels you hunt."

That made him laugh more, "Someday girl, maybe for my next birthday, you're gonna make me all kinds a happy an give it a try."

For a while that evening they did forget and they did have fun enjoying each other's company, living in the moment and not thinking about the future.

00

He hadn't slept well and his mind would not stop racing. It was almost a physical reaction like an adrenaline rush. There were too many feelings, too much to think about and he just didn't know what to do with it all. He needed to talk to someone and first thing that Sunday morning he was at the Horvath's for coffee.

Just as they always had, the older couple did their best to be positive and supportive. Dale held a hand on his shoulder when he told him, "All I can tell you Son is based on the experiences of an old guy, the time will pass before you know what happened. I'm not saying it isn't going to be hard, of course it is but there's a reward. She'll get her dream and in her eyes, and in her heart you will always be the man who supported her in her pursuit of that dream."

Erma chimed in, "Daryl now think about it, it won't be like you never get to see each other. It won't be like when Dale was in the service. We were apart for 18 months while he was overseas. It was terrible but we wrote and we waited and we worked at keeping the faith and remembering that no matter what, we loved each other. It will be that way for you and Beth, except you won't write, you'll text." She smiled.

By the time he left he did feel a little better and they were right and he should feel grateful about the time they would have together. Him and Beth had it a lot easier than military families. Still that knowledge didn't stop the feelings. His heart was so heavy, he just couldn't imagine being separated from Beth.

He had time before he was expected for Sunday dinner at the farm and he dropped by Merle's place. As cantankerous as his brother could be, in his own way he always did try to help Daryl out. Every once in a while Merle could reach deep inside and come up with a pearl; and there was Carol, she was always a sympathetic ear.

He chased Sophia around the yard a little and tried to pretend he was interested in the outfit Barbie was wearing that day. Then he excused himself and left her playing with the dream house, while he went inside to talk to his brother and sister in law.

He was coffee'd out and so were they so the three of them sat around the kitchen table sipping sweet tea while he told them the story. Merle piped up first, "Well now wait a damn minute, why does that pretty little gal think she has ta get more schoolin' just so she can work? Don't she know ya make more than enough money ta take care a her?"

Before Daryl could answer Carol looked at her husband with an expression that was some kind of hybrid combination of pity and disgust, "Merle Dixon you big old dinosaur. You just don't get it. Beth doesn't want to go to college because she thinks Daryl can't take care of her, and that she needs to get a job to support herself. Beth wants to go to college because she loves children and wants to teach first grade."

"Shit Doll Face why ya gotta act like that? You're s'posed ta feel sorry for me cuz I'm a dumb ass, not keep remindin' me I am. I think that's what they call bullyin'."

Carol couldn't help it, she started to laugh while getting up from her chair. She stood behind him and put her arms around his neck, bent down and kissed his cheek, "Obviously I have an attraction to big old redneck dumb ass dinosaurs and you're the best of the lot."

Merle just smiled his ear to ear smile and said, "Thanks Doll Face, ya really know how ta make a guy feel special."

When she sat back down the mood got a little more serious. Daryl spoke first, "Ya know Carol, the way ya said that, that's how it is. I guess my thinkin' ain't all that different than Merles', but ya made it real clear. It don't have nuthin' ta do with anythin' else, it's her dream. I don't get it but she wants it and that makes me want it for her. I just don't know how it's gonna work out for us. How we're gonna manage bein' apart so long?"

That's when his brother reached for that pearl. Merle clapped him hard on the back and kept it simple, "What you'll do is, every day you'll wake up an you'll figure out how the hell you're gonna get through that day without her. You'll do that every day til she's home for good. You'll make it kid cuz ya love her an she loves you."

00

Amy had come by the house for her an hour before church so they'd have time to talk. That left Mama feeling happy and relieved. She knew her daughter was having a tough time with this and it would be good for her to talk to someone her own age.

Amy parked the car a few blocks from the church and turned the radio down low, "Oh Bethie I just don't know how you can leave Daryl like that. I don't think I could leave Caesar. And for my own selfish self I keep thinking, gosh you're going to be leaving me too. What did Daryl say exactly?"

Beth's face turned bright red, "The first thing he said was, 'Aw fuck no.' Then we talked about it and even though I know he hates the idea and doesn't really understand why it's a big deal for me, he was so good about everything. It just made me love him more. But we're both sad and confused. We just don't know how we're going to be able to handle being so far apart and for so long."

"All I know for sure Beth is you and Daryl are solid. It's obvious just watching you two when you're together. Somehow you'll figure it out because I just know in my heart, you two are meant for each other."

* * *

At Sunday dinner Daddy and Mama both tried to be positive and encouraging. Daddy looked kindly and sympathetic saying, "I think you'll both be so busy the time will pass more quickly than you think. And it won't be like you'll never see each other. There will still be holidays and summer and the best part will be, when all of this is over and done, you'll appreciate each other all the more."

Mama smiled, "Daddy's right, there's nothing like time apart to make folks realize how much they love each and want to be together."

Sunday was family day at the Greene's but still he asked her folks if it was okay if he took Beth riding after dinner, he wanted to talk. Hershel and Annette understood and they didn't hesitate in agreeing.

It was what they needed, to get out and have that sense of freedom riding on the bike gave them. Just feeling the wind in their faces, hearing the roar and the feeling the power of the engine, and most of all the closeness to each other. All of it helped to bring them some relief from the heaviness of the past two days.

They got back to his house windblown and feeling a little happier, a little more at peace. They were sitting at the kitchen table, Daryl having a beer and Beth sipping on sweet tea. He was absentmindedly running his index finger softly back and forth across her jawline when he paused and smiled, "I don't know how but we're gonna do this girl, we gotta cuz I need ya."

She smiled back, "And we have to because I want you."

"We ain't lettin' nuthin' ever take this away from us Beth." He leaned up far enough out of his chair to kiss her, then smiled and told her, "We gotta make it girl, we're the longest love story."

00

 **A/N And so our couple has agreed that somehow they're going to work through this impending separation. We'll see how they do. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and that you'll leave a comment / review. The chapter photo is posted on my tumblr pages gneebee and bethylmethbrick, check it out. I look forward to seeing you all back here next Wednesday for more _Long Love Story _ as Daryl and Beth move forward through their summer. Until then remember, I love ya large! xo gneebee**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N Thank you all so much for the comments / reviews and to all my tumblr and FB followers :) I appreciate all of you including my 'silent" readers and 'guest' reviewers. You all make me smile - large.**

 **In this chapter we're going to move our couple forward through the spring and Beth's graduation, all the way to the end of summer. I hope you enjoy.**

00

The next few weeks passed quickly for them both. Heavy spring flooding had put the treatment plant under extra pressure and Daryl was pulling quite a bit of overtime, but he wasn't complaining. He was making extra money and socking it away, hoping to put everything he could toward paying his house off a little sooner.

Beth was so busy with Amy's wedding a person would have thought it was her own wedding. Amy had her sights set high and she wanted the whole nine yards and her Mama and Daddy were willing to give that to her. Caesar seemed dazed by most of it and secretly Beth got a kick out of watching him pretend to be interested and excited, as he just kept agreeing with everything Amy wanted.

She and Daryl had laughed about how poor Caesar had once thought it would all be so simple, his Mom and Dad, her Mom and Dad and a little party after. He was getting a lesson on Amy's idea of what a party was supposed to be.

Beth had expected her friend to ask her older sister Andrea to be her maid of honor, so she'd been surprised when instead Amy asked her. That made her Amy's official number one helper, number one shoulder to cry on and number one sounding board, it was all keeping Beth plenty busy.

With her schedule and with Daryl working overtime every day and six hours on Saturday, all of it was cutting into the time they had together. When they did get to have that time they wanted it to be all about them and just them. More and more, as they got that little bit of time, they'd forget about everything else they should or shouldn't be doing and they'd just get on the bike. They'd take a long ride and then head up to their spot by the river just to be alone, to walk and to talk, to enjoy each other in the beautiful setting and to make love.

What they didn't do was talk about her leaving for college. It was an agreement they'd made and an effort by them both to try and keep the sadness of her leaving out of the time they had left. They didn't want to spend time worrying over what was going to happen later. Time together had become precious to them.

Prom season arrived and as much as he dreaded the idea of ever going to anything like that, Daryl offered to take her. Beth had her own ideas. Daryl was always so thoughtful and always so willing to try and fit in her world, she didn't want to him to feel he had to do something she knew he'd hate. "No Daryl I appreciate it but I don't think so. It doesn't sound that fun to me. What I'd like instead is for you and me to cook a special dinner together and dance right in your living room."

He smiled, "I'm right there with ya on the idea a cookin' sumthin' good up, but girl, ya gotta know by now I can't dance."

She smiled right back, "Well Daryl all dancing is is moving and I know a lot about how you move, and I think you do that real well." She embarrassed them both with but she managed to continue, "It doesn't matter anyway, just think of it as us putting on slow songs and holding each other while we gradually glide around the room."

"As long as it's you I'm holdin' I got it."

That Saturday evening in early May, while most of her class was at Senior Prom, Beth Greene was at Daryl Dixon's house. She made salad and baked potatoes and Daryl grilled steak. He'd even picked out a bottle of wine. Beth still wouldn't drink though, she hadn't since that first night. Daryl took one sip, looked at her and laughed, "Yeah, nah that ain't me. I think I'ma get a beer."

After their dinner they went to the living room and Daryl turned on the music she'd chosen. They held each other close while the music softly played and it wasn't long before Daryl was nuzzling his face into the curve of her neck, kissing and lightly sucking at the sensitive skin. He pulled back just a little and his eyes scanned her face as he whispered, "Damn Girl you're looking so fine." Soon they were kissing and holding tighter, and by the third song he'd picked her up in his arms and carried her to the bedroom.

He made love to her like it was their first time, taking it slow and easy while the love songs played in the background. Beth didn't feel bad at all about missing prom, she was sure nothing could be as good as this night with Daryl.

Later, as they lay there snuggled together in his bed she let him know, "Daryl it will just be for overnight, but Tuesday Mama and Daddy are taking me down to Statesboro. We're going to take a tour of the campus and I'll get to see my dorm, but I'll be home on Wednesday."

He'd worked so hard at forgetting about that for at least that day, and he'd almost managed to. This night it had been the furthest thing from his mind. Now he felt that familiar knot in his stomach and the pain in his heart, but he tried to sound happy and positive, "Yeah, um, that'll be good, gettin' ta see where you'll be livin' an seein' the school an such. Take some pictures for me, k?"

He didn't fool her, she heard the underlying dread in his tone, "Of course I will. Daryl you know I love you."

"Yeah Girl I love ya too." They held on tight to each other as they tried to hold on to the warmth of their love, and they worked very hard at trying to forget what was now just four months away.

00

He'd never been to a high school graduation, including his own. When he graduated Dale and Erma had asked him to reconsider, but he just couldn't see himself in a cap and gown parading in front of everyone. His foster parents were only mildly disappointed. They understood Daryl and they took away from the situation what was important, he'd stuck it out and graduated. They were proud of him for that, he'd beat the odds. Earning the diploma was an accomplishment that was lasting, the ceremony was fleeting.

He picked up his diploma in the school office and Erma made all his favorites for dinner. Merle, Carol and Sophia came over for the celebration dinner and that was more than enough graduation hoopla for Daryl.

Beth was much different though, he'd known that from day one. The whole thing was a big deal for her and because of that, it was a big deal to him. Beth had also been named class Valedictorian. No one was surprised by it, she'd worked hard her entire school career and she'd more than earned the recognition.

She was nervous though and Daryl spent a lot of time trying to convince her she didn't need to be, that she'd be great up there giving the speech. She'd practiced it in front of him no less than ten times. He was pretty sure he knew it by heart. But he could never do what she was going to do, get up in front of all those people and talk that way. She amazed him and he admired her and he wanted it to be perfect for her. When it was, when it went flawlessly and the audience and the other graduates gave her a standing ovation, there was no one in the crowd more relieved or more proud than Daryl.

Beth's graduation party was also on a far grander scale than his. As he took in the sight of the tables and chairs set up all over the front yard, the decorations and the steady stream of cars and pickups entering the driveway, Daryl was sure her parents had invited everyone they'd ever known. He was both surprised and happy when they included Merle and family and the Horvaths in their invitations. Her family proved it to him on a regular basis, they were good people. Bigger than that was the feeling they were all becoming one family.

They did their celebrating with everyone and as uncomfortable as Daryl often felt in large groups of people, who weren't riding motorcycles together, he managed to mask that discomfort. He was aware what a big deal this was to Beth and to them and he'd long since made up his mind to put himself out there for her.

He knew how much she liked to write and to keep notes of everything that happened in her life so his gift to her was a leather-bound journal. It was a pale yellow with gold embossing on the front that simply said, "Beth Greene." His other gift was a gold pen also inscribed with her name. At least those were the gifts he gave her in front of everyone else.

It was the next day that just the two of them celebrated her achievement. He picked her up early and they drove to the river. The weather was warm but he still brought the big sleeping bag to lay on the ground. He did a little fishing but Beth was still reluctant to even stand close to the bank. "I will sometime soon Daryl, I promise."

"C'mon now girl ya know I ain't pushin' it, ya will when you're ready." He didn't fish for long, he wasn't willing to leave her sitting there alone.

He put his tackle away and reached for her hand, "C'mon, let's take a walk." She smiled up at him as she took his hand and he helped her to her feet.

They began to walk a familiar route and he kept her small hand in his, twining their fingers and squeezing gently. She smiled at the now familiar touch, familiar yes, but also something she never tired of.

Everything was so beautiful, just as it had been the first time they walked this way, the first time he brought her to this place. The thick pines and the beautiful green grasses and especially all the wildflowers she loved so much. The colors were warm and inviting shades of yellow, bright whites and all the hues of purple. She felt she could sit in that field of flowers all day and just enjoy the beauty of it. He guided her over to those two boulders where they'd sat that first time and this time they sat together on one.

Daryl began to speak and his voice, although rough-sounding as it always was, also held a lot of tenderness. "I'd been walkin' around these woods a long time before I knew ya, but the first time I walked em with you everythin' changed. My whole life changed. I remember all that day I kept tellin' myself I didn't belong with a girl like you, that it didn't have no hope a ever workin' out. But shit I just couldn't give up on ya, an when ya said we could make it work I wanted ta believe that so much."

"I remember I asked ya if ya thought we could work it out an ya said ya did, an then I asked ya how. Ya said ya didn't know how but that ya knew why. I asked ya why an ya said cuz I's what ya wanted, shit I thought my heart was gonna explode. Then I told ya what was in my heart, that you're what I need. I knew then girl, I's willin' ta do whatever I had ta do ta see that it did work. I still believe."

"I believe too, now more than ever I believe."

"I ain't gonna lie ta ya Beth. I ain't happy you're gonna go an as much as I understand it, I still got trouble with the idea a ya leavin'. But I still believe an I'm still gonna do whatever I gotta do ta make it work." She sat quietly while he looked down for a moment, chewing on that lip, and then he spoke again, "I got ya sumthin' else, another present."

As sweet as his words had started out, she felt the sting of what he said about her going. She knew his feelings ran deep and there were a lot of things about her leaving that bothered him.

"Daryl, why would you buy me another gift? You know I didn't expect it and I love my graduations gifts from you so much. You know why? Because they told me that you know me, that you understand me. I treasure that, and that you care enough to know what would make me happy."

"Stop. You're makin' me all embarrassed."

"I'm just telling the truth Mister Dixon."

He had to kiss her, what she said had gotten to him. "Alright now quit so I can give ya this. It's just sumthin' I hope you're gonna look at an it'll make ya think about me." He took a small black velvet bag from his pocket and handed it to her. She saw how flushed his neck was and how he was chewing on his lip. It was obvious this was all a very big deal to him.

When she opened little bag she knew why, it was a big deal to her too. It was a pretty gold necklace with two intertwined hearts inset in the chain. She couldn't help it, tears immediately came to her eyes, "Daryl it's beautiful, the most beautiful gift I've ever received. I love it and I love you so much. I won't need it to make me think of you though, I already know one of the hardest parts of this will be to quit thinking about you long enough to do my schoolwork."

She wanted to put it on right away and he fastened the clasp for her, then he had her in his arms and he was kissing her. She could feel the love and the emotional power in the kiss and she tried to express those feelings with the kisses she returned. It seemed they couldn't come to the river without making love and that day was no different.

00

Amy's wedding was the Saturday after their graduation. The ceremony itself was to be held at their church, followed by a big luncheon at the nicest hotel in town. Daryl was fussing about having to wear a tie and she was trying hard not to laugh, "Don't know why the fuck I gotta get all dressed up, shit Caesar never wore a tie in his life, that's what he told me. Why we startin' this shit now?"

"I guess because you both know if you don't Amy will kill you."

"She can't kill me I ain't the one marryin' her. Caesar's the one signin' up for life."

She kind of wanted to ask him then how he felt about marriage. He was always quick to tell her he loved her or to say nice things to her, but never had they ever even talked around the idea of marriage. It wasn't that she thought they were ready for that now, especially not when she was going to be leaving for school, but she definitely had hopes that in the future she and Daryl would marry and have children. Someday she'd ask him if he felt the same.

Amy's wedding was every kind of over the top extravaganza that Beth knew it would be. Caesar didn't have nearly the crowd of family and friends Amy did. Just his folks and his sister and a few of the guys from the club, Abe, Tyrese and Jesus plus, of course Daryl and Merle, Carol and Sophia.

One of the best things for Beth was seeing Caesar's reaction. Maybe it hadn't been the way he thought he wanted to do things but she knew he was happy to be marrying Amy. And when she saw the look of complete love and adoration on his face as Amy came walking down the aisle on her Daddy's arm, Beth just felt it in her heart, theirs was a lasting love.

But her best of the best moments was when Daryl actually asked her to dance. She was wearing her pale lavender maid of honor dress, sleeveless and a little more lowcut than anything she'd normally wear. It had a tight waist and bodice and a long flowing skirt, and the way he looked in her eyes when he held her in his arms definitely made her feel pretty. It also gave her that special warm-all-over feeling that those deep looks of his always did. He pressed his face into her hair and whispered, "Damn girl you're lookin' so fine, ya got me feelin' all kinds a ways."

As soon as they could do so without being rude, they slipped out of the reception and hurried over to his house. Maybe it was the constant underlying awareness that their time together was getting shorter and shorter, but they just couldn't seem to get enough of each other.

For the remainder of that hot Georgia summer they spent every moment they could with each other. Most of that time was spent either at the river or at Daryl's house. As much as they dreaded and almost feared their impending separation, they continued assuring each other that their love and their bond was so great nothing could ever really separate them. They clung to the idea time would pass quickly and soon they'd be together again.

00

The third week of August arrived and with it this new phase of their lives. He drove Beth in her little sedan, as her parents followed behind in their pickup, all of them making their way to Statesboro.

They arrived at her dorm and Daryl didn't let her father help, "Nah I got this sir, I'll carry her things in." She didn't have too much really, the minimum amount of clothes she thought she'd need, her toiletries, her backpack and a few personal items, including her journal and pen.

She and her Mama were just getting the sheets on her bed when her roommate walked in carrying a suitcase and a duffle bag. "Hi everyone, I'm Kelly," She looked at Beth and smiled, "And you must be my roommate Beth."

She was a pretty and petit brunette and as they all chatted she seemed like a perfect fit for Beth. She was also there on a scholarship and also planning on a career in teaching. Daryl was surprised at how much better he felt just knowing Beth wouldn't be alone and that her roommate seemed like a good person. He hadn't been aware how worried he was about those things.

Even though her parents had seen the campus Daryl hadn't so Beth took him on a tour of the grounds and main buildings. Just being in the setting he felt uncomfortable, out of his element and with the strong sense he didn't belong in such a place, but he could see her here. She'd fit right in and he was struck again with how different they were.

Daryl and her parents had reserved rooms at a close by hotel and the plan was they'd all have a nice dinner out together and then part ways for a good night's sleep. They'd pick Beth up for breakfast together in the morning before he, Annette and Hershel made their way back to Dalton.

Daryl was relieved to find his room wasn't even on the same floor as her folks because he and Beth had a slightly altered version of the plan. He sneaked out of his room a half hour after they all said goodnight and walked a block over to a coffee shop, where she was waiting in her car.

He opened the door, helped her out and slung one strap of her backpack over his shoulder. They no longer even thought about it, it was as if their hands just went together of their own accord, and they walked hand in hand back to his room.

He wanted to be upbeat for her and so as soon as they were in his room and the door was locked he put his arms around her waist. "That place is perfect for ya girl, just right. I know you're gonna do real good too an I'm real proud a ya."

He was always so sweet and supportive, she hoped leaving Daryl to come to school wouldn't break them apart. Nothing would be worth losing Daryl. With tears in her eyes she told him those things, just as she had many times before.

"Ain't gonna happen girl, it can't happen. I been tellin' ya practically since the day I met ya, you're the one for me."

His mouth was on hers and the feeling was so powerful, it was that hunger they had for each other, a hunger that never stayed satisfied for long.

His hands slipped up under her t-shirt and he had it off her. Then he popped the clasp of her bra while her hands were tugging on his belt buckle, but he didn't have the patience to wait for her to get it done. He pulled his shirt off over his head and then had his boots and pants off in quick succession. She watched him, knowing how much she was going to miss seeing him undress.

He didn't bother to straighten his clothes or to even pick them up, he was too busy removing hers. He lifted her up in his arms then and then they were on the bed, their mouths and their hands roaming each other's bodies. Their need was so great and it wasn't just physical, as it had been for months now their need was also emotional. It was as if they couldn't get close enough to each other and they never got enough of having this intimate contact.

As he moved inside her and her body answered and moved in rhythm with his, all he could say was , "Damn girl I need ya." And all she could say was, "I want you."

00

After breakfast, they drove back to her dorm and he watched as her parents hugged their daughter goodbye. He saw the tears in their eyes and he almost lost control, but he managed to keep it from happening.

Hershel and Annette walked to their truck, giving the young couple a moment to be alone as they said their goodbyes. He held her so tightly she almost couldn't breathe but she didn't complain, she was holding onto him just as tight as she could.

His lips were on her ear and she felt his warm breath on her skin, and she nearly changed her mind about school when he whispered, "Please don't forget me girl, don't forget I love an I need ya, don't forget we're the longest love story."

00

 **A/N Well damn, I made myself cry. I don't love this separation of our couple any more than they do. I do hope you liked the chapter though, and that you'll comment / review. The chapter photo is posted on my tumblr pages gneebee and bethylmethbrick, please check it out. I hope to see you back here next Wednesday for more _Long Love Story_. Until then remember, I love ya large! xo gneebee **


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N Thank you all so much, you know I appreciate it. So, the last two chapters have been a little angsty, a little sad. I need a break from it! This chapter begins that way, but then I have to let our couple have some fun. I hope you enjoy! xo**

00

He was in the back seat of her Mama and Daddy's truck as they headed back to Dalton. Her folks had a Christian music station on the radio and he was glad about that, it meant no one was talking. Especially not to him.

He was pretending to be asleep with his head leaning against the back of the seat and his eyes closed. What he was really doing was fighting to keep his emotions in check. Never in his life could he ever remember feeling so helplessly and hopelessly sad. There was also his sense of dread, he was fearful that in this new life she'd be living she'd find something better, better than him.

Even his body felt heavy as if his weight had doubled, and he had no clue where he was supposed to put the pain or the fear that just wouldn't stop. How was he supposed to get away from these thoughts and feelings? Then he scolded himself, telling himself to quit being such a puss, a damn candy ass. Nut up, ya punk.

He'd see her in just three weeks, they already had their plan in place and he wasn't letting anything stop him.

Meanwhile, Beth was in her dorm room laying on the bed crying softly when Kelly walked in, "What's the matter? Did something happen or are you missing your family?" She walked over and sat on the edge of the bed, laying a hand on Beth's back.

Beth sniffled a little as she wiped at her nose with a tissue, "I guess I should feel bad that it's not really about my folks. It's about Daryl, I'm so scared about us being apart."

"Scared? Scared of what?"

"Scared it will be the end of us, that he'll get tired of waiting and find someone new or that we'll just drift apart. You know how people do."

"Well he pretty hot in a real rough and tough way, and I'm sure lots of girls would be interested in a man like him. So is that what you think? He's the kind that can't be trusted out of your sight?"

Beth sat up then, "No, Daryl's not like that at all, he's a really good person."

Kelly smiled, "Okay well good then. I guess there's nothing to worry about is there? Now let's go get some frozen yogurt and celebrate that."

It brought a smile to Beth's face, Kelly was a lot like Maggie and Beth was sure she was going to be the perfect roommate.

She was so busy that first week getting comfortable in her new surroundings, rushing for classes, getting her books. She was glad things were a little hectic, it made the time go quickly and gave her lots to think about besides just Daryl. And Kelly really was a great roommate and friend. They shared a couple of classes and they always had dinner together, and so although she was lonesome for Daryl, she didn't feel alone.

He was busy at work and he tried keeping himself busy at home. She'd teased him once about every room in his house being the same beige color, and that maybe a little bit of something else here and there wouldn't be a bad idea. She'd mentioned how maybe he should think about painting the kitchen pale yellow, that it would brighten it up.

That seemed like the perfect task for him while she was gone and it became his after-work and weekend project. He was taking it a whole lot further than just painting the walls. He decided if he was going to do this he was going to go big.

He was including the small laundry / mudroom in his venture and phase one was sanding down all the woodwork, even the cabinets. He planned to paint the door frames and doors, window frames and sills, as well as the cabinets all white. The walls and ceiling would be painted the pale yellow she liked. But he wasn't stopping there either, he had a couple of other improvements in mind.

He'd been watching 'how-to' videos, talking to Dale about them and he even checked out a couple of books from the library. The biggest project was to lay new tile flooring in the two rooms. At first he thought he'd use white but Carol told him it would show too much dirt and every crumb that fell. He ended up choosing a variegated sand color in 12 x 12 squares.

His last project would be the countertops and a new sink and faucet. For that he was depending on both Merle and Dale's help, they were going to try their hand at solid surface counters. He needed Merle's help for the muscle power and Dale's for the expertise. His goal was to have the whole project completed when she got home for her Thanksgiving break.

So Daryl came home from work in the evenings, cracked a beer and fixed himself a quick dinner then he was hard at it. He worked until ten, took a fast shower and then to bed. The beauty of it was by then he was dog tired. Rather than being up all-night thinking about Beth, he could fall asleep and dream about her.

They texted each other several times each day. Maybe it was just a word or two or a picture of something or even just a heart emoji, but it was something. They spoke every night before bed. Kelly always seemed to have to go down the hall and ask one of the other girls something when Daryl called, or she'd put her head phones on and listen to music. Beth appreciated the privacy her roommate tried to give them.

00

Three weeks had passed and they were both anxious to get on their way. They'd talked it over and made a decision to meet about halfway, in the small town of Forsyth, Georgia, just north of Macon. Not quite halfway but close enough. Forsyth wasn't a tourist mecca and that kept the rooms from being too high-priced, and they weren't planning on spending their time on tourist activities anyway. They planned to be in bed, out for a meal or taking a ride on the bike.

Her last class ended at noon that Friday and then she'd be on her way, arriving quite some time before Daryl. She had her things already stowed in the trunk of her car and a plan to shower and change when she got to the room, then do homework until he arrived.

She and Kelly kept a few groceries stashed in their room and she'd packed herself a peanut butter and honey sandwich and an apple, enough to get her through until Daryl got there. As soon as she'd turned out onto the road and was heading that way, she could feel herself start smiling. Just thinking of Daryl and seeing him kept the drive from feeling like a chore.

He planned to leave straight from work. He had a backpack stuffed with the few things he'd need for the weekend, and before firing up the bike he wolfed down two power bars and a 5-hour energy drink. He was hoping by the time he hit Atlanta the evening traffic would have died down. Otherwise he'd weave through it. As long as there wasn't a trooper on his tail he should make good time.

The room was supposed to have a kitchenette which was a bit of an exaggeration, but it did have the fridge and a microwave and a small counter area with a bar sink. That would be enough. She thought it would be nice to have a beer for him when he arrived but she wasn't old enough to buy it. Kelly asked a guy in one of her classes to buy a six pack and he'd agreed, Beth got that in the fridge first. She had some bottles of sweet tea, some water and a few snacks. After her shower she'd be calling the local pizza place and ordering a couple to be delivered.

Everything was ready and she sat down to study. At first it was hard to concentrate but she prided herself on being very disciplined about her work and she soon got in the zone. He got a little bogged down in Atlanta traffic but still managed to ride into the motel lot by seven-thirty. As he pulled in the parking space he saw Beth open the door to their room, he hadn't even had a chance to turn the bike key.

When he saw her standing there with that big beautiful smile he hopped off the bike so fast he almost dumped it. He hurried over to her and they just hugged for a minute. She could feel the tears in her eyes, but when Daryl pulled back a little to look at her he was all smiles. "Damn girl you're looking so fine, been missin' ya so bad."

She smiled through her happy tears, "I missed you more."

"Nah, not possible."

It just came on, he hadn't planned it but he picked her up in his arms and carried her through the doorway, kicking the door shut with the heel of his boot. He set her down and pulled his backpack off, tossing it on the floor and they did a little serious kissing.

This time when he pulled away he laughed, "Damn look at me, standing here in my Dickies and kissin' on the prettiest girl in the south. I best get a fast shower before ya notice I stink like a workin' man." He was sure he hadn't smiled this much in three weeks.

"Stop it, you don't stink. Do you want a beer first, or some pizza, or both?" She couldn't keep from smiling either.

"Nah I'll only be five minutes." He grabbed the backpack and hurried in the bathroom and his timing wasn't too far off. He was back out wearing just a pair of athletic shorts and with his hair dripping wet in under 10 minutes.

He drank a beer and she had a tea and they both ate pizza. He had a million questions about school and most of it she'd already told him, but he wanted to just watch her speak. She asked him what he'd been doing when he wasn't working and even though he didn't tell her about his project he didn't fib, "Oh ya know, ridin', visitin' Merle an the Horvath's an fixin' a few things around the house. Nuthin' real special. Mostly missin' your little buns."

By the time they were done with their pizza it was like they hadn't been apart at all.

He had a suggestive little twinkle in his eye when he asked, "Let's get in the bed, watch TV or whatever, can we? Maybe there's a Disney movie on."

There was no way she could resist him, "Sure I could go for a little TV."

The twinkle got brighter and a smile spread and she couldn't help it, she giggled, "I missed you so much Daryl, no one can make me smile like you do."

He stood and she stood and he grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder, she squealed out, "I swear Daryl you are such a caveman!"

"That's right girl, ya got ya some kinda damn Neanderthal. Ain't you the lucky one."

But he was gentle as he lay her down and then laid next to her. He propped himself on an elbow, looking down on her with a smile as he rubbed the pad of his thumb across her cheek bone, and then his fingers wound into her hair. They weren't talking, they were quiet and it was like he was just studying her face. He'd smile and then lean in and kiss her forehead or her nose or her lips and Beth was just letting him lead the way.

His hand slid down to her side as he brought her closer to him and then he kissed her deeply, "Whaddya think Beth, ya want this with me?"

She understood exactly what he wanted to know, "I've been wanting this with you so much Daryl. My body missed your body."

He gave her a light pat on the bottom, "You college girls talk all kinds a sexy, I like it."

He knelt above her looking at her with that little half grin. The kind of shy look he often had was gone, instead he had the hungry look of a man who knew just want he wanted.

His hands slipped under her tee shirt and he quickly had it off her, before nimbly reaching behind her and releasing the clasp of the bra and slipping it off as well. He smiled at what he saw and that both embarrassed and delighted her, then he said those words that made her cheeks pink up, "Damn girl, ya got such fine little body."

He looked at her asking one more time, "We're alright, yeah girl? Ya want this as much as I need it?"

The yearning in her eyes gave him his answer but he got an added thrill when she said, "You know I'm always going to want this with you Daryl." With that he unfastened her shorts but when she tried to scoot them down and off he stopped her, "Nah girl, lemme do this part."

But he didn't, not yet. His mouth moved to her breasts and her already tight nipples and the need they were feeling intensified as he began hungrily licking, softly pinching and lightly nibbling the sensitive skin.

He continued teasing her breasts with his fingers while his lips moved to the delicate skin of her throat and neck. Her hands were in his hair and as her fingers tugged at the strands her body couldn't help but react to his touching with tiny trembles, while her back arched and her hips rose. She felt like tiny bolts of electricity were shooting through her and she was moaning, wanting more, and he wanted to give her more.

He slid his body down and slipped her shorts and panties off tossing them aside, then moved his body back up hers, kissing her deeply before whispering "Love ya girl, believe it." And his mouth slowly began moving back down her body as he paused often to kiss, lick and suck at the skin of her breasts, tummy and hips. She knew where his mouth was heading and her body shivered in anticipation while her soft moans continued.

He seemed to be answering her sighs of pleasure with his own guttural sounds and just as her moans increased his arousal, his deep groans of desire made her want him even more. When she let herself go in this way, when she went with it and trusted him so completely, it increased not only his desire for her, but his desire to please her in every way he could.

She'd long since lost control over the arching of her back and the trembling that seemed to overtake her. She felt like every nerve ending was shivering in a warm and passion-filled response to his teasing. Her hips raised as if in search of him and in response he slid his hands just above the curve of her hips, carefully pulling her to where his mouth waited. It seemed so sudden to her, his mouth was on her, it always startled her a little at first. He felt the reaction and stopped what he was doing just long enough to hoarsely whisper, "I got ya girl, lemme make ya feel it."

The quickening pace of her breathing, the movement of her body as it responded to his tongue, lips and his fingers let him know he was bringing her pleasure. And when she came he felt himself smile knowing he'd brought her to that place.

Now his mouth worked its way slowly back up her body, back along her hips and her tummy to her breasts and then her throat. He took his time, giving her a chance to catch her breath and to make her ready for him. When he got to her lips he kissed her deeply and he knew he needed her more than ever. His voice had grown ever rougher as he whispered, "I love ya."

She was still breathless as she whispered out, "I love you." With those words his hand slipped between her legs and he once again found that sweet spot, and she again responded to his touch.

He knelt between her thighs as he slipped the condom on, and just before entering her he leaned down whispering in her ear, "You are so fine girl, so damn fine." His movements were slow and deliberate, wanting to prolong the feeling for them both. She responded to his words and his movements by matching his rhythm.

She was clasping onto his butt, her fingers squeezing the muscled flesh and he heard himself growl with pleasure. As he moved in her he continued his attentions to her breasts and the skin of her shoulders and throat, stopping only to kiss her lips long and hard.

He knew her, he felt it when she was getting close again and he leaned his body into hers while reaching his hands and arms under and up her back. With those strong arms he pulled her upper body off the bed and up close to his, while his butt fell back on his heels. They remained joined together but were now eye to eye, as he continued that still steady yet faster rhythm and she wrapped her legs around his waist. His arms stayed firmly around her back while his mouth went to her breast, nibbling just hard enough on that firm little nipple that she squealed with pleasure. As he felt her letting go he went with her and they came together.

They clung to one another still moaning while trying to suck in air. He felt her body take over as one more hard shiver went through her. He guided them both back on the bed and tenderly covered her. "Love ya so much girl, missed us bein' together this way." He pulled her closer and her only response was to hum an "mmmm," while she burrowed more tightly into him.

* * *

The time passed quickly at the little motel in Forsyth, Georgia as they tried to cram all the togetherness they could into two short days. They left the room only for short rides on the bike, they didn't even bother with restaurants. Instead they just picked up fast food and took it back to the room. They had no desire to be out and about in public, no desire for the company of others, they just wanted their time and they made the most of that time.

Check out was eleven Sunday morning and for Daryl and Beth it came way too soon. Still they both smiled and tried to be positive, and they made a plan to do it all again in just two short weeks when they'd celebrate her 19th birthday.

He held her door but before she got in the car he took her in his arms for one more tight hug. "I love ya girl, ya know that and ya know I'ma always need ya."

"I love you so much Daryl, you know that. I'm always going to want you."

00

 **A/N Their first meet up since Beth began college seemed to go quite well :) We'll continue this little journey with them and see the ups and downs of life apart. I'd appreciate you leaving a comment or review. The photo for this chapter is posted to my tumblr blogs gneebee and bethylmethbrick, stop by for a visit! If the mood strikes please check out my other Bethyl WIP _Long Gone_. I hope to see you all back here next Wednesday for more _Long Love Story_. Until then remember, I love ya large! xo gneebee**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N Thank you for the comments, the follows and faves, you know how much I appreciate it. In our last chapter we had a nice reprieve from angst and sadness and we even had some romance. With this chapter we move Daryl and Beth's story forward several months. Our young lover's will have their ups and downs as we follow their life journey, just hang in their with me and we'll see how they handle their challenges. xo**

00

He missed her already but he had his job and his project to keep him busy and a much better attitude. He was more positive after their weekend together in Forsyth, maybe they really could pull this off. All each of them had to do was be willing to keep meeting in the middle. And now he had her birthday weekend to look forward to.

Beth tried holding on to the good. The way he always treated her backed up the words he spoke, and it made her confident Daryl's feelings were strong and true. At first she'd had just a little nagging doubt, but now that she'd seen him all those fears were put to rest. She was so much more at ease after their weekend together; she just knew they could make this work if they both put forth the effort. After all, wasn't that the very heart of their love story? People who were complete opposites meeting in the middle? All that had changed was that now part of meeting in the middle included driving.

College classes were far more challenging than high school and her studying kept her busy, plus she was still trying to acclimate to her new surroundings and get comfortable in her new lifestyle. It wasn't easy for a small town farm girl but she loved it. Her busy life style and this period of adjustment helped to keep her mind occupied while she was away from Daryl.

* * *

The young couple each had their ideas of how her birthday weekend at the little motel in Forsyth would go, and they were thinking along the same lines. They were happy, anxious and full of the kind of excitement thoughts of meeting with your lover bring.

When the call from Mama came, one week before her birthday, Beth felt guilty about the disappointment the call brought. She just couldn't help her feelings, but she worked hard at not letting Mama hear that disappointment in her voice.

Her Mama called to tell her she and Daddy had decided to drive to Statesboro to celebrate Beth's birthday. She immediately felt her tummy tighten as her heart sank. No, it couldn't be. But these were her parents and there was no excuse she could possibly give them and the gesture really was so sweet. They were worried she'd be spending her first birthday away from home all alone. Again the guilt washed over her as she thought how grateful she should feel to have such wonderful parents. Shame on her for not being more appreciative.

The last thing Mama said was, "I'm going to call Daryl tonight when he gets home from work. I'm sure that if he can he'll want to ride down with us."

Thank goodness Mama had called so early, Beth was able to get a hold of Daryl before work and tell him the news first. "Fuck girl, I's really lookin' forward ta just you an me. But I know I can't be selfish, they're your folks an all. Same plan as the last time they were there? Ya meet me an we go ta my room?"

"Yes I guess we're going to have to make that work, I don't know what else we can do. I'm so sorry Daryl."

"Don't be sorry girl we'll make it happen next time." For her sake he tried to sound positive and happy but he too was beyond disappointed.

The big birthday weekend came and he was caught by surprise to see her Mama and Daddy were already waiting in his driveway when he got home from work Friday. They must be even more anxious than him to hit the road. But he'd worked all day and he did have a couple of things he'd like to do, "Um yeah, well I can grab a power bar or sumthin' ta eat on the way, but I gotta have a quick shower. I just need five minutes."

Mama was giving him her pretty smile, it reminded him so much of Beth's, "Oh you have your fast shower but don't worry about the power bar, I brought you two sandwiches and two cokes."

"Thanks Ma'am." Fifteen minutes later they were on the road and Daryl was eating roast beef sandwiches and drinking coke. Then he laid his head back and had a little nap. So yeah, he decided riding with the folks wasn't all bad.

Beth had plenty of time to get her Friday and Saturday worth of studying and reading out of the way before she got the text from Daryl. They were waiting for her out front.

She grabbed her purse and ran down the stairs and out the front door. She had to put the brakes on quick because her first inclination was to run to Daryl, but she managed to make it look like Mama was her first choice. Then she hugged her Daddy and finally she and Daryl got to have their very conservative little hug.

From there they were on their way to the motel where they went to her folks' room and enjoyed a slice of the pie Mama had brought, while sharing conversation. When it was finally time to break up the fun until breakfast the next morning Daryl casually shrugged, as if he'd just thought of it, "Ya know if ya wanna give me your keys I can go on ahead an take Beth back ta her dorm, so y'all can get ta bed."

He almost felt guilty when Hershel seemed so grateful, "Thank you son." Almost.

They hot footed it to his room, hung out the "Do Not Disturb" sign and made up for lost time. "Damn girl you're lookin' so fine, been killin' me sittin' around actin' all proper an whatnot."

She was beaming that smile at him, "I think it was every bit as hard for me not to just grab you and rip open those buttons on your shirt."

"See there? College girl talkin' all sexy at me."

It was probably just as well they didn't know then about the circumstances that would soon arise. Circumstances that would prevent them from seeing each other again until her Thanksgiving break. For now, for the time they had together on her birthday weekend they managed to just thoroughly enjoy what little bit of alone time they had.

* * *

It all began to unravel the Tuesday after the big birthday weekend. Not one but two of Daryl's co-workers were unable to work. One was his fellow operator /technician Oscar who had been badly injured in an automobile accident. The other was the lab technician Eugene. That meant Daryl had to take on additional work, and was temporarily either working or on call seven days a week. The pay was great but being away from Beth was difficult at best.

They both wanted their time together and so she'd started the trip home one Friday afternoon as soon as her last class ended. An hour out of Statesboro her transmission went out. Kelly came for her and she had to have the car towed back to town. By the time the shop got it repaired she was in the throes of studying for midterms.

Daryl was beyond frustrated with how the mechanics handled it all and how long it had taken, but there was nothing he could do, he was stuck in Dalton.

Although the separation was hard on both of them Beth managed it a little better than Daryl. He started having those thoughts again. She was there in that impressive institution, just the kind of place where he'd never fit in, and she was with people he was sure she'd soon start to realize were more her kind of people. Smart, forward thinking and destined for big futures. Shit he couldn't even get there and help her out when things went wrong.

When they talked she sensed something was bothering him. She'd been with him just over a year now and she was aware of his nagging insecurities, she suspected what it might be. She tried hard to smooth it over for him without mentioning those uncertainties, "It's really not that long Daryl, and when I see you at Thanksgiving I'm going to make it worth the wait. I'll show you just how much I've missed you."

"Oh yeah, is that a real promise girl? Cuz ya know I ain't wantin' nuthin' but some a that."

"That's a real promise Daryl."

There were the texts and the photos back and forth, the heart emojis and the phone calls, but nothing could replace them being together.

Eugene was back on the job 10 days before her Thanksgiving break began and Oscar just three days later.

She'd be leaving Statesboro the Friday before Thanksgiving and she had the whole next week off. She and Daryl were anxious and excited.

Of course her parents would expect her to come right home to them. Daryl had taken on that one. He went to the farm the Sunday before she was due back and explained about his big surprise for her. "I'd really like her ta come by an I could show her what all I done. I promise I won't keep her from ya too long and then we'd come over here, I could follow her. Ya think that'd be all right?"

Mama smiled, "I had no idea you were doing all that Daryl. That's wonderful. You're a very hardworking man and you know Hershel and I admire and respect that. You just see to it you both get here safely and I'll be happy."

"Thank ya Ma'am."

The air was definitely fall-like but that didn't stop him from sitting out on the front porch and waiting for her. He was at her car door practically before she had a chance to hit the brakes, yanking it open and almost pulling her out. She was giggling, "Daryl you're crazy and I love it, I love you."

He had his arms around her waist and her feet off the ground, and he smiled that rare full smile when he told her, "Damn girl I love ya so much an I been so lonesome ta hold ya."

She gasped when she saw the kitchen, "Oh my gawd Daryl this is beautiful, perfect and you painted it my favorite color. You're amazing, I can't believe you did all of this. I love it so much."

She saw how her words made his neck flush up and then he took her in his arms, "Ain't ya figured it out yet girl? I'd do anythin' ta make you smile." She knew he meant it, that was one of her favorite things about Daryl, if he told her something she never questioned it, she knew he was speaking from the heart. She couldn't help but wonder if he was feathering the nest and she hoped with all her heart that he was. But would he ever even mention marriage? He hadn't yet.

They knew they had to get to the farm, her folks were waiting. But they were young and in love and they'd missed each other too much to have the self-control to wait. She was never the one to start things physically, so when she began to hurriedly unbutton his shirt, as she practically purred out, "I can't wait another minute, I want you." It turned him on even more. "C'mon then girl, cuz I need ya. Let's make each other happy."

He did that thing where he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. And she squealed like she did every time and told him he was a caveman, and she hoped it was something he never stopped doing.

It was hot and fast and lots of fun, they'd take their time the next day when they went to their spot on the river.

00

The weather was cold and cloudy, it looked like it might even begin to rain. They weren't letting gray skies stop them. He picked her up at 8:00am and they were on their way to do something they'd been dying to do for months, lay with each other on the spot by the river, their spot.

She had a smile on her face as she watched him unzip the sleeping bag and lay it open on the ground. Then he got the big comforter and laid it on top. He gave her a mischievous little grin as he said, "You look cold girl, c'mon under the covers with me an I'll see if I can't warm ya up."

She returned her own mischievous grin when she told him, "I swear Daryl just listen to you being the most thoughtful man in the whole world. Thank you for always thinking of my comfort."

They were both giggling as they dove under those covers, then things got a little more serious. But not right away. At first they simply lay there holding each other, him lightly rubbing his hand along her back and her running her fingers through his hair. Neither felt the need to speak, this was bigger than their words, this was about feeling it. They'd missed just being close, knowing the other was right there with them.

Eventually Daryl spoke, "Ya got no idea how bad I missed this with ya. Ya know how much I need ya girl. You're my forever Beth, it's gotta be that way, it's just gotta."

She heard it in his tone and she felt it in the way he pulled her closer, as if he was afraid she'd get away. "That's how it will be Daryl. I missed you every minute of every day and you're my forever too, you know that. It's the way it will be."

His lips went to hers and the kiss they shared was easy, gentle and slow. More about sharing a loving moment than the heat of passion; but it wasn't long before passion entered the picture.

They'd had their rushed hello the night before. They knew how to please each other, that would happen, and no doubt more than once that day. But for now it was all about taking it real slow and rediscovering every inch of each other's bodies. This foreplay was all about the sensory, the tease and the anticipation.

After they made love she curled in next to him. Her head lay on his shoulder and his arm was tight around her. He was lightly running his finger up and down her arm and in a voice filled with emotion he whispered, "Tell me it can always be like this."

"It has to be. It will be."

* * *

His 24th birthday would come the next week and she'd be gone, so they celebrated that evening at Dale and Erma's and her folks, along with Merle, Carol and Sophia were included in the casual festivities. Daryl hated to be the center of any big deal celebrations so Erma kept it to his favorites, chicken and noodles with biscuits. Carol brought his favorite cherry Jell-O, and Annette brought chocolate cake and ice cream.

It wasn't that things had been anything but wonderful for them, but Beth was a little concerned about Daryl. His mood could only be described as melancholy. Although they enjoyed their week together so much, she felt like that little bit of sadness never left him. She knew it was hard on him to be apart this way, and he was always so good about not complaining. She just hoped it would be easier on him as time went on.

They met in Forsyth once between Thanksgiving and her Christmas break. It was great, it was close and it was loving but she just couldn't shake the feeling something was bothering him. Again he asked her, "Tell me it can always be like this."

"Please Daryl it will be." She knew he wasn't trying to make her feel bad or guilty about being away at school, and she knew he didn't want her to quit. Besides her parents Daryl was her biggest supporter. She was sure he was just having trouble with the separation and that he needed reassurance. She did everything she could think of to let him know how much she loved him.

He didn't know what the hell his problem was. He just knew that something was hanging over him like a dark cloud. He couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was coming their way. He believed her when she said she loved him, and he believed she meant it when she told him it would always be like this, that their feelings would never change. He wanted to believe it so much, and he knew it was his problem, his insecurity, but he just couldn't get passed the dark feeling that something was going to give.

Christmas time was good, things were better, Daryl was better. Beth was in town longer and he got back to feeling comfortable again. Maybe it had just been pre-holiday depression.

They'd agreed to only one gift each and to keep it small, not too expensive. He gave her several leather bracelets that were designed to wrap around her wrist and be worn together. She laughed when she handed him his package, "Great minds Daryl…" she'd given him a leather wrist cuff. He actually smiled a real smile, kissed her forehead and said, "Maybe we ain't quite as different as we think we are."

00

In February the rains hit hard, they never seemed to let up for even a day. The treatment plant was having trouble keeping up with both water and wastewater treatment. It was all hands on deck, and Daryl was working ten hours a day weekdays and six hours on Saturdays. There was no time to drive to Forsyth, there was no time for anything. He'd gone a month without seeing her.

He got off at one o'clock that Saturday afternoon. He was out of groceries so he'd stopped and gotten himself a couple of cheeseburgers, fries and a milkshake on his way home. He sat at the kitchen table and devoured his food. He needed to get to the store and promised himself he'd go after a shower and a nap.

He didn't usually nap but he was so damn tired from all the extra hours. He laid down to just close his eyes a minute and when he opened them again it was three in the afternoon. It hit him like a mac truck, he had to see her and now.

He threw a toothbrush and a clean pair of shorts in his glove box and he was on his way. It was raining way too damn hard to try and take the bike. The good news was there was no work traffic to fight and he made pretty good time.

He'd tried calling her a few times but it just kept going straight to voice mail. She must have her phone turned off while she was studying. He went to her dorm room, knocked and Kelly answered. "Hey Daryl we weren't expecting you. Beth's not here right now. She went to a party."

He felt the chill go right through him but he shrugged and tried to act casual. "Oh yeah I shoulda called but I's tryin' ta surprise her."

"Well I'm surprised. Beth said you'd been working a lot of hours. I can tell you where the party is, it's not too far from here at one of the fraternity houses."

"How come you ain't at this party?"

"Because I messed up bad, I didn't get this paper done and I only have until Monday. The worst is I hadn't even done the research. I'll be working on it until I turn it in. I guess I'm learning my lesson the hard way."

She handed him a slip of paper with the address and smiled, "Have fun Daryl."

He didn't know what to say so he just nodded, "Uh yeah, don't work too hard."

The sense of dread was like a weight on his mind and his heart. He'd been stupid he guessed, wasn't that what college kids do, get drunk and party when they aren't in class? He just never thought about Beth that way. He'd been an idiot.

He pulled up to the big two story house and took a deep breath. For a second he thought about turning around and driving back to Dalton. But shit he wanted to see her so bad and besides, he knew Kelly would tell her he'd been in town.

He walked up to the front porch and a couple of young guys gave him the once over. He wasn't surprised, he knew he didn't look at all like anyone who belonged at a college party. One of them held up a palm, "Hey man this is a private party."

That kind of move was often all it took to bring out his temper, but he had other things on his mind right now. "Yeah I get it, just came ta give my girlfriend a ride home. Don't worry, I don't do my drinkin' with college kids." That shut them up long enough for him to sail through the door. His eyes quickly scanned the room and landed right on her. His heart froze over.

She looked good, real good in a pair of skintight jeans and a tighter t-shirt. Her hair was down, curls all over and it looked sexy, she looked sexy. All of that was good. The glass of red wine she was sipping hit him, he hadn't seen her take a drink since the night he met her. But that was okay too, it wasn't like she wasn't allowed if that's what she wanted.

It was the guy. She was standing with some guy and they were talking and laughing and then the guy raised a hand up and touched her arm in a familiar way. Daryl was sure his worst fears had been realized.

With his frozen and breaking heart and his emotions bouncing off each other, he walked over to them. He looked at her and she turned then and saw him. Her eyes got big as she said, "Daryl what are you doing here?"

"I guess I'm learnin' sumthin', you're done with me, don't want me no more. It wasn't really that long a love story."

He didn't know what to do he just knew he couldn't stay there. He turned and hurried out the door as she was calling, "Daryl wait!"

00

 **A/N Believe it - I hate that I did that as much as you hate me for doing it. But go ahead, yell at me, and try to keep the faith.** **The chapter photo is posted on my tumblr blogs gneebee and bethylmethbrick, please check it out. I hope to see you back here next week for more _Long Love Story_. Until then remember, I love ya large! xo gneebee**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N Thank you all so much. I know the ending of the last chapter was rotten. This chapter we'll focus solely on what happens in the few hours right after. I hope you enjoy!**

00

He was hurrying away, but not too fast. He wanted out of there but he also knew she was behind him, calling his name and coming after him. As hurt and angry as he was with her, he still wanted her to catch up to him. To stop him and to somehow explain this in any way that it made sense, and didn't mean what he thought it meant.

They'd disagreed about different things in the time they'd been together, but they always talked it out and managed to come to an agreement. They'd never had any big fights, certainly never any screaming matches, but the circumstances and the mood indicated things would be different this night.

He'd just gotten to the truck when her small hand grabbed at his upper arm, "Daryl what the hell is wrong with you?!"

He turned around with anger in his face and spitting nails as he yelled, "What the fuck ya think's the matter with me girl? I just drove hours ta see my girlfriend, ya remember her? The one who said she loved me, said I could trust her, said she didn't want no one else. Ya remember all that Beth? So what the fuck ya doin' with that little asshole?"

No sooner were those words out of his mouth than that young man was right there. She saw Daryl's muscles tense and his hands clinch into fists as he was moving toward him, "You stop that right now Daryl, it's not what you're thinking!" She stepped between them and with the forward momentum Daryl had he couldn't stop before his chest hit her, not hard but just enough to knock her slightly backward where the target of his anger caught her in his arms.

"Let go a her ya little fucker!"

"Hey man why don't you just calm the fuck down and listen to her and listen to me. You've got this all wrong."

Beth was spitting fire of her own when she grabbed him by both arms, "I want to talk to you but only if you calm down and stop acting like a jackass so we can actually talk. And leave Zach alone! He didn't do anything wrong, _we_ didn't do anything wrong. For hell sake Daryl he's Kelly's boyfriend!"

That didn't appease Daryl one bit as he responded, "Yeah well that don't mean nuthin', Kelly ain't here is she?"

As mad as she was at him she could also see he was emotionally overwhelmed, and the truth was she was fighting tears of her own. She turned to Zach and said, "Why don't you go ahead and go now, we'll be fine."

"Are you sure? He doesn't seem fine Beth and I don't want you to get hurt."

That remark hit Daryl hard and he chest bumped the other man while he yelled angrily, "You sayin' I'ma hurt her? Is that what the fuck you're accusin' me of? Cuz I'll tell ya what dickhead, you're the only one here I'ma hurt."

"Daryl I swear if you don't stop it right now I'm leaving. Zach please go _now_."

"You sure Beth?"

"Yes I'm sure, please, go."

Zach walked off and Daryl walked around to the driver's door and jumped up in the truck. Beth climbed in the passenger side. "What the hell ya doin' girl?"

"I was going to talk to my boyfriend. Do you remember him? Oh he acts like a big tough biker but he's really very sweet and loving. I seem to have lost him. Do you have any idea where he might be?"

He side-eyed her and somehow his look managed to be both angry and sad. She gave him the same look back, "I'm not going to let you just run off Daryl, you owe me an apology."

"The fuck ya talkin' about Beth? I wasn't out with no spare girl partyin' an havin' a big time." He started up the truck and they were moving. She had no idea where they were going but that wasn't what mattered to her right now.

"Is that really how little you think of me Daryl? You have no trust in me at all? No faith in me?"

He did what Daryl did when he was agitated. He chewed his bottom lip, chewed the side of his thumb and rubbed at the back of his neck, but he didn't speak until they got to a small wooded area just on the edge of town. She hadn't said a word either, she just kept her arms crossed in front of her and stared out the window. He turned the key and seemed to almost be flying as he leapt from the truck and ran around to her side pulling the door open, "We gonna talk or what?"

"I'm willing to talk, I want to talk as long as you quit yelling at me, and I don't want you accusing me of anything either."

"What? I can't even ask a question?"

"You can ask whatever you want, you just can't yell and you can't assume you know something you don't. You don't get to lash out at me just because you're scared."

"Pfft, I ain't scared a nuthin', but a'ight we'll do it your way. What's with the sexy outfit?"

"The sexy outfit? You mean the jeans and the t-shirt you've seen me in a million times? You never told me I looked too _sexy_ in this."

He was a embarrassed, "Well it don't seem too sexy when I'm with ya, seems just right then. An don't I always tell ya how fine ya look?" She almost felt bad for him, he'd painted himself in a little corner.

"You do and I appreciate that Daryl. Let me ask you a question. Do you ever think about how sexy you look when you go out with no sleeves on your shirt? Just walking around and showing off those big muscles and sexy arms for all the women to see? Or how about when you stretch across the pool table and that shirt slides up? You show off your nice firm belly and those cute little dimples right above your butt. Do you think maybe that's advertising?"

"Shit girl, ya nuts? I never even thought about it. Ain't nuthin' sexy about me an ya know it. If them girls are lookin' they're just horny is all, any man would do."

He didn't know what else to say so he hurried into his next question, "Why was you at that party with some guy?"

"I didn't plan to go to the party. I think you may have noticed in all the time you've known me, parties aren't really what I do. I didn't even know about the party. I mean I knew there was one. Kelly was supposed to go with Zach to his fraternity party, that's what I knew. But Kelly had to back out because she'd waited too long to start an assignment and she couldn't get it finished in time. When Zach came to pick her up she suggested I get out for a couple of hours and have a little bit of fun."

"Oh so ya think it's okay if ya just go out ta party an there's a bunchca guys around, huh?"

"Don't say that to me, you go to the Club all the time without me, and don't even try to pretend there aren't girls there just waiting to drop their panties for you."

"The fuck Beth? When did ya start talkin' like that?"

"Well it doesn't really matter how I say it, the truth is the truth."

"Well it might be the truth but I ain't takin' no one up on that stuff. I ain't that way an ya know it?''

"Oh yeah, but you think I'm that way? That the first guy who wanted to do that stuff with me I'd just say, yeah okay let's? Is that what you think Daryl?"

"Fuck Beth. No, ya know better."

"Oh really? How do I know better? Because you're acting like that's exactly what I'd do."

"Shit, I always knew I'd never win the war a words with ya but I'ma still say my piece. It's just there's a lotta guys that don't take no for an answer, they just expect it, especially when everyone's drinkin'. Just like the night I met ya."

"I'm not trying to win anything here Daryl I just want us to settle this. And those other guys are exactly why I would never go alone, Zach was there."

"Yeah an I saw him touch ya too, wanna tell me what that was about?"

"Geez this really is the third degree. But alright, I do want to tell you because you're about to find out how wrong you are and you're going to be sorry you even asked. I'd been so sad because I missed you Daryl. I was kind of crying on his shoulder about how hard it is being so far apart. He told me a couple of jokes and made me laugh, then he just touched my arm for two seconds, my _arm_ for heaven sake, and said, 'I'm sorry Beth.' Does that sound flirty?"

"Well if ya was lonesome for me why didn't ya call? I tried callin' you the whole way here an it kept goin' straight ta voice mail."

"Oh, I still have voicemail? Well that's good to know."

"Whaddya talkin' about?"

"I have quite a history with my phone, don't I? Well I've been trying to be better about always having it with me, and I started carrying it around in my back pocket. I have no idea why I thought that was a good thing to do. Anyway, I forgot all about it and late this morning, when I had to use the bathroom, I pulled my jeans down, the phone slipped out of my pocket and right into the toilet. It drowned Daryl. Luckily I did have the insurance. I went to the phone store and they're going to FedEx me a replacement. I should have it Monday."

He wasn't giving up quite yet but his head was hanging as he half-mumbled, "Ya coulda called me from Kelly's phone."

"You're right, I could have if Kelly had paid her phone bill. But this month she made a few bad choices. She bought a new outfit and new shoes to wear to the party she didn't get to attend tonight. She didn't have the money to cover her phone bill. But guess who does have a phone that works and the bill is paid? That's right, Zach. He was about to hand it to me so I could call you and let you know what was going on. Then you came storming in there like a crazy man."

He was tired, he was emotional and he felt like a fool. He didn't know what to say to her or what to do next and he could feel the tears stinging his eyes. He turned his back to her and hung his head, "Fuck girl, I'm nuthin' but an asshole an I know it. I don't blame ya if ya are done now. I did everythin' wrong. Everythin'."

No one could beat him up any worse than he beat himself up and it made her heart hurt to see him do it. No one could make her melt like he did, and she got it, she got him. She knew if she stayed with Daryl these moments would come. In different forms yes, but they'd come. It was part of him, an insecurity that had been beaten into him. She also knew for her it was worth dealing with, because he was worth it.

There was a purity to Daryl, he was what he was and she loved that he let her really see him, she was the only one he let into that place. Not the badass and fearless-acting biker place that he owned, but the soft, loving and very vulnerable place where he really lived. She reached a hand out lightly touching his arm, trying to coax him to turn around. He pulled his arm away but she wouldn't give up, she quickly threw her arms around his waist and held on as tightly as she could, laying her head on his back.

He struggled but not much, he couldn't, he didn't want to. He needed her touch, he needed her to hold him. He needed to be reassured. She was everything to him and he'd almost blown it, he hated himself for being so stupid, for jumping to conclusions, for not trusting the one person in the world that he could be himself with, the person who loved him flaws and all. She should leave him, she could do so much better. But if she did he'd be the most miserable son of a bitch on the planet. "I'm so sorry girl. I fucked up an I know that. If I woulda stopped an thought about things, shit. I know you're good, too good for me, but I need ya, I love ya."

She wanted to take some of the weight, "You know Daryl if I would have been in your shoes, if I would have walked into a party and seen you laughing and talking with some girl I would have probably reacted just like you did. I'm not going anywhere, I wish you could believe that, really believe that. I believe what you told me after you made love to me the first time, you said we were the longest love story, and you told me you loved me. I love you Daryl and I want you, always."

With that his tears broke loose and she squeezed him even tighter and she could feel her own tears spilling out. Maybe she should make him beg, other women would, they'd let him suffer awhile. But why? Why would she do that? Daryl suffered enough all on his own.

He slowly turned to face her and his arms went around her. He kissed the top of her head and rested his chin there. They'd said what they had to say, now they just held on to what they wanted and what they needed. Each other.

A light rain began to fall and he hurried to open the truck door and get her and then himself out of the rain. They sat in the shelter of the truck and continued to quietly hold each other. They were drained both physically and emotionally, they just needed that tender, loving and reassuring contact.

They must have dozed off because some time later they got a rude awakening, a blindingly bright light shining in their faces followed by a knocking on the trucks' window. Daryl rolled it down, "Yeah officer, sorry. We was just talkin' an feel asleep."

"Alright well move along now, it's not safe to be sleeping out here."

It was three thirty in the morning when he pulled in the parking lot of a small motel. "I'm tired Beth, I need ta sleep before I make the drive back home. Will ya stay with me, please?"

"Daryl you know I will."

They shared his toothbrush, stripped and crawled in the bed, still just holding on.

She awoke a few hours later to the feel of his hand firmly on her bottom and his face nuzzled into the curve of her neck, he lifted his head and looked in her eyes, "Okay girl? Can we?"

He'd never made love to her without asking if it was okay, and she'd never said no. She wasn't going to start now, "Yes Daryl, I want this with you."

They shared a gentle kind of love, it wasn't about hot and heavy passion, this was more about the need and the comfort and the bond.

Afterwards, as he lay above her he tried to tell her what was in his heart, "I love ya so much, I need ya so much. I ain't ever wanted nuthin' like I wanna have that longest love story with you girl. An you're right Beth, I am scared, scared I can't have that, that I ain't good enough ta have that. I promise I'm workin' on it, I promise I'ma do better. I do trust ya. I's a dick an I'm sorry. Be patient with my dumb ass an I'll try n do better."

He nuzzled his face into the curve of her neck getting his whole body just as close to her as he could. His honesty and self-awareness, and the fact that he'd shared this with her shook her to her core and she held him more tightly. "Daryl I'll keep telling you until you believe me, and then I'll tell you again and again. I'm always going to love you, you're all I've ever wanted and all I'll ever need."

Again they got emotional, and again they just held on.

They went to breakfast, sitting as close to each other as they could get and trying to hold hands while they ate. "Gonna be another rough week a work but bein' busy helps me not think so much about how I miss ya."

She smiled at him in that sweet way he loved, "I feel the same way. It's going to be a hard week at school but I'm happy for the extra work, it does help." She squeezed his hand then and smiled even brighter, "We're almost through the first year Daryl, a quarter of our way through college. We just have to be patient, we just have to believe."

He took her back to the dorm and walked her to her room, he needed to make things right. He planned to talk to Kelly then find Zach and have a talk with him. It turned out they were both in the room, Kelly was on her laptop typing away and Zach was on his iPad factchecking for her.

Daryl approached him and the other man immediately stood, unsure what would happen next. Daryl extended his hand, "Sorry man, I was a real asshole, totally outta line. I appreciate that you was lookin' after Beth an bein' a friend ta her. Like I said, I'm a asshole an I'm sorry."

"You scared me dude. I have no doubt you could kick my ass sideways, but hey, I get it. If I saw Kelly with some other guy I'd be out for blood myself. Let's just move on from here, okay? Fresh start and all."

"Sounds good man, thanks."

Then he turned to Kelly, "Sorry Kelly. I think I's rude to ya last night an then I's an asshole ta your boyfriend. I don't blame ya if you're mad at me."

"Apology accepted and I'm not mad at you Daryl. You're not the only redneck hothead in my life, you'll know that when you meet my Daddy."

* * *

Before she walked Daryl down to his truck Zach told him, "Hey Daryl, I'll be bringing Kelly dinner about six tonight. I'll have Beth give you a call from my phone."

Daryl shook his hand, "Thanks again man."

It was a hard goodbye, neither one of them wanted to let go. "Two weeks Beth? We can meet in Forsyth, even if I gotta work that Saturday, I don't care. I can't be away from ya so much. I just need ta see ya more. Can we do that?"

"I think it's a good idea Daryl, I need to see you more too."

"As soon as I know my work schedule I'll let ya know, an I'll call an get the room, K? Tell me once more Beth, please."

"Tell you what?"

"Tell me it can always be like this."

"It can Daryl, you just have to keep reminding yourself that I love you, you love me, you need me and I want you."

One more deep kiss, one more hard hug, and he was gone.

00

 **A/N We made it. I hope you're happy with the way the confrontation and the making up went. I'd appreciate you leaving a comment with your thoughts. The chapter photo is posted to my usual tumblr blogs, gneebee and bethylmethbrick, as well as on a new page just for this fic, longlovestory dot tumblr dot com. I thank you all so much for reading along and I look forward to seeing you back here next week. Until then remember, I love ya large! xo gneebee**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N Thanks to all of you for reading, commenting, slipping around in the background :D. I think we can all agree, we've had a rough couple of chapters. We had actions and reactions and misunderstandings, but we made it! I had planned for this to be our relief chapter, a little fun for us and for Bethyl. That was my mindset when I received a PM from FF and tumblr friend andsowewalkalone. She'd just seen a couple of photos on IG and they gave her a fun idea for this story. I thought her idea was perfect and incorporated it in this chapter. When you get to the closing A/N I'll say more. I would also like to again thank Khyharah for the original song prompt. Can't wait to tell all :)  
**

 **For now - let's have some fun and love with Bethyl!**

00

It wasn't ideal but they were bound and determined, even though he did have to work that Saturday, they were going to make it happen. They we're going to make it as perfect as it could be. The good news was he'd be off at noon. If he left straight from the job he could be in Forsyth in about two and a half hours.

He'd gotten the room for the whole weekend, and Beth drove over the day before, right after her last class. She planned to complete all her homework and all her reading before he got there Saturday. That way she wouldn't have any worries in the hours they got to spend together, she could just enjoy being with him.

Zach got her a six pack to take for Daryl but she didn't bother taking anything else, just her small suitcase and her study materials. She waited until she got to Forsyth, then went to the local market and bought stuff to make sandwiches, along with plenty of healthy and unhealthy snacks. She knew neither of them would want to leave the room for long.

He called after work and they talked for an hour, both of them so anxious for the next day and the chance to be together, even if it was for only one night. "I have this new thing I can't wait to teach you when you get here Daryl."

He didn't know whether to be ridiculously excited or nervous, "Uh, what kinda sumthin'? Sumthin' hot?"

He sounded hopeful and she hated having to disappoint him. "Well no, I'm sorry, not hot exactly. More like um, oh well you'll see. But Daryl, maybe you can think of something hot to teach me."

"I'ma think about what that might be. Sumthin' hot, huh? Shit, the pressure's on."

"I have faith in you Daryl, you've never let me down."

"Ya tryin' ta get me fired? Cuz if ya don't knock that talk off I'ma forget all about work in the mornin' an just drive over there right now."

0

Later that evening as she struggled over an English paper she did what she often did when it got tough, she questioned her choices. Should she just give up? She could go back to Dalton, get some kind of job and just be with Daryl. The idea was sweetly tempting and it definitely brought a smile to her face, but she knew she'd never do anything like that. She wasn't the type to quit what she'd started or to just give up on a dream, but sometimes the idea of walking away from college and back into Daryl's arms sure seemed appealing.

In the meantime he was wracking his brain while having a beer and a smoke on the back porch. He was trying to think of something he could show her or teach her that would be hot, and that she might really like. He suddenly remembered Oscar bragging about something he and Sasha had gotten into after his auto accident.

Daryl didn't care for it at all when guys talked about their sexual adventures, it seemed so wrong. And he couldn't figure out why in the world any man would want to tell another man about his girlfriend or wife, and what she liked in bed. But he'd heard it and he couldn't unhear it and well, it could be so right for him and Beth. So the good news for him was, he had a plan. What he thought was a real hot plan.

Saturday came and he was glad work was busy, it helped the morning go by so much faster. The only thing weighing on his mind was that question he had for Oscar. As much as he hated to ask it, and as embarrassed as he was, during his break he did ask the other man what he needed to know.

He was relieved their break time was short because what he didn't want to hear about were any techniques or anything along those lines, and Oscar was a talker about such things. All Daryl wanted to know, all he needed to know was where he could buy what he needed, he and Beth would figure out the rest on their own. He already had a couple of thoughts in mind and he was hoping Beth would have a few ideas of her own.

When the buzzer sounded the end of shift he was the first guy out the door.

He took a deep breath, walked in the shop bought what he needed and stuck it in his backpack. Once that was done he didn't stop again until he got to the motel.

She was waiting for him in the doorway and he got off the bike just as fast as he could, running over to her and grabbing her in his arms. He kissed her hard and then leaned his head back, smiling as he told her, "Damn girl, you're lookin' so fine, oh yeah, an sexy too."

She smiled putting a hand on his cheek, "You don't need to add that sexy part Daryl, I'm happy with you thinking I'm fine."

With his arms still circling her waist he picked her up just high enough off the ground that their eyes were level, and he carried her like that as he walked in the room, kicking the door shut behind him. "It seems like so much longer than two weeks girl. I think I already been countin' the days until you're home for good."

"Spring break is in three weeks, and it won't be long after that summer will be here."

"Yeah well I's talkin' about all the days, all the days 'till you ain't leavin' me no more."

"I know, I'm counting them too." And then his lips were on hers again and they shared the kind of kiss they'd been waiting for.

He smiled that crooked little smile, "When I'm home alone I don't worry too much about how I smell, but with you girl, well I gotta get the Dickie's off an cleanup for ya."

While he showered she made him a couple of sandwiches, and when she heard the water go off she cracked open a beer for him. He came out of the bathroom wearing just his boxers and still toweling dry his hair.

"Come sit Daryl, I know you must be hungry."

"Ya know ya ain't got to, but it's real nice ta have ya doin' all this for me Beth. The food looks real good, thanks." She was pretty sure he hadn't eaten since grits that morning, she could tell by the way he devoured the sandwiches.

"Do you want another?"

He patted his stomach, "Nah, I don't wanna get too full cuz I'm plannin' on doin' some serious exercisin'."

She couldn't help the giggle or the blush, "Daryl you always make me laugh. It's one of my favorite things about spending time with you."

"How 'bout feel sexy, do I make ya feel sexy?" His smile had grown.

She was laughing harder when she answered, "Oh yes, super sexy."

"Good then I'm doin' this right. So tell me what it is you're excited ta tell me."

She smiled that great big smile and it made him smile, his curiosity was piqued, "What?"

"Well Amy's the one who called me about it, I guess she and her sister Andrea do it together all the time. She thought it would be perfect for you and me to try. So then I told Kelly about it and she wanted to try it too, so she and I have been practicing it all week."

He didn't know what the hell she could possibly be talking about, "What the fuck Beth? What is it you been doin' with Kelly? It sounds kinda kinky."

At first she was confused by what he'd said and she just stared at him for a moment, then she burst out laughing, "That did sound pretty kinky, didn't it? Well I hate to spoil things for you, but it's not. Well maybe it could be if we were naked or something, but we're not going to be doing it naked, or at least I'm not going to be naked. You can be naked if you want, I wouldn't mind at all."

He held a palm up to her, he had to stop her, he couldn't take any more, "Just what the fuck are ya talkin' about girl?"

"Oh. It's video chatting. Why? What were you thinking?"

"Well I sure as hell wasn't thinkin' about chattin'."

"Well tell me what you were thinking."

That was never going to happen, "I had no idea. Just tell me what the hell Beth."

"Well you've heard of facetime and skype."

"Yeah but I don't know nuthin' about em."

"I didn't either but Amy explained how it works and then Kelly and I gave it a try, it's easy and fun. We'll be able to see each other when we're talking and I'm so excited about that." Then she smiled and touched his hand, "And like I said, if you want to be naked that's okay with me."

"Stop. But I do wanna get naked with ya right now, in fact ya wanted a hot idea an I got one. I brought a little sumthin' for us ta try."

Her eyes got big and round and it was her turn to ask, "Is it kinky?"

"Well shit I s'pose it could be, I mean if that's what ya wanted, but I's thinkin' that for us, yeah, maybe just hot is good. Lemme get the bottle."

"Bottle? Is it a drinking game?"

He smiled, "Yeah, me drinkin' in the sight a your fine little naked body."

Her cheeks turned rosy and she laughed as she gave him a light push on the shoulder, "Daryl, stop it."

"What? I didn't say nuthin' wrong, just tellin' the truth is all." Then he went to his backpack and got out the small bag, opened it and pulled out the bottle.

"Let me see, let me see." She had a nervous giggle.

"Hang on, I'ma let ya see it _and_ feel it." He had that little grin and a twinkle in his eye as he handed her the small bottle.

"Cinnamon Massage Oil, hmmm, that does sound interesting." Her face had turned pink, but there was a twinkle in her eye too.

He set the bottle on the bedside table and when he turned around she was right there. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulled her body close to his and asked, "Did I tell ya I love ya today? Cuz ya know I do an I'm always gonna need ya."

"I love you Daryl and I'm always going to want you." With that her arms wrapped around his neck and they began kissing, not just with their usual passion, but there was definitely an added excitement in the air as they anticipated just how much fun this massage idea might be.

His hands moved inside her t-shirt and he slip it up and over her head, tossing it on a chair. He smiled at her before leaning his head in and kissing the soft skin above her breasts, while his hand slowly moved up her back and he popped the clasp on her bra. "Are ya good with this Beth? Is it okay?"

"Yes Daryl, I want to." And the bra joined the t-shirt on the chair.

She slipped her arms around his waist and began kissing and sucking lightly on his chest, looking up she told him, "You have such a good body Daryl."

He was surprised how her simple words added to his excitement and his hands quickly moved to pop the button on her jeans.

It wasn't long and she was laying on the bed and flat on her tummy. He was straddling her hips, trying to keep most of his weight on his legs, while resting his butt on hers. The little bottle said to pour a few drops in his hands and rub them together, warming them up. He did just like it said.

Before they even got started they were already feeling that feeling. It seemed like the place to begin this and he smiled as he leaned forward, "Okay girl, lemme see about them pretty shoulders."

His strong hands began rubbing her shoulders and she softly moaned, "Oh wow, it's warm and it feels so good." And it did, at least at first. He was getting into it as his hands were now working on her back and he was telling her sweet little things like, "Ya got such pretty skin Beth. It's so pale it makes it seem delicate, like it's fragile or sumthin'."

The words were no sooner out of his mouth than she squealed, "Daryl! It's getting too warm, it's hot." And he panicked at the sight of her skin suddenly turning red and rashy.

"Hang on." He flew off the bed and into the bathroom, quickly washing the offending oil off his hands and reaching in to turn the shower on. He ran back to the bed, "Come on Beth, let's get that off ya." He half carried her in there and they both got in the shower.

"Ouch! The hot water makes it worse." He didn't think twice, he quickly reached over and turned the hot water handle to "off."

The water was cold and they were freezing but it didn't matter to either of them, they had other concerns. He grabbed the washcloth and her bath soap and began washing her back and shoulders. "Feelin' any better Beth?"

"A little, but it's just so hot."

"I'm sorry girl, it was a stupid idea. I don't blame ya for being mad."

"Daryl I'm not mad, it was a very fun and sexy idea, I just have such sensitive skin. That's what spoiled it."

"I love your sensitive skin. Love all of ya."

He dried her off first, going as lightly on her skin as he could while still getting it reasonably dry. Then he asked, "Did ya bring your body lotion stuff ya like? Might be a good idea ta put some a that on ya."

"Yes, it's there at the sink."

She stood facing the sink and he began gently applying the lotion to her shoulders and back, while they were both taking peeks at their reflections in the big mirror that hung above that sink.

He paused, stopping what he was doing while he looked at her reflection, "Feel better?"

She looked back at his reflection, "Yes, it feels good Daryl, in fact it feels really good, sexy good."

That got him going again. He began gently applying the lotion to her bottom and legs, going slow, going easy and softly rubbing the skin as they both quietly began to sigh and breath a little harder at the pleasure his touches brought.

When he'd gotten down as far as her ankles he stood and gently turned her around to face him. He kissed her lips and her neck and shoulder and then, starting at her feet he began working his way back up her body with the lotion, pausing when he reached the top of her thighs. He continued lightly massaging while kissing and softly sucking the flesh of her inner thighs, and then his mouth was on her little mound and his tongue slipped over it.

Suddenly he stood, carefully picking her up and cradling her in his arms. "We better take this to the bed." She made no comment, she just stroked a hand over his head while smiling into his eyes.

He was careful as he lay her down, worried he'd hurt her, "Your back okay?"

"So much better, thank you. You always take such good care of me Daryl."

"I been tellin' ya for more'n a year, takin' care a you is my job." With that he lay with her and his mouth was on that sensitive spot.

When he'd gotten her to that place where her body trembled and she called out his name, he smiled and began kissing his way up her body, careful to keep himself propped above her. When their eyes were level on each other he leaned in and kissed her, "I want ya on top this time," for some reason he'd made himself laugh, "An not just cause it sounds hot, but I also don't want all that friction on your back." He flopped on his back and smiled at her, "Now c'mon cowgirl, get up in the saddle."

"Oh my gawd Daryl, sometimes I just can't believe you." They may have laughed but she also did just like he asked. And it was everything they both hoped it would be.

Afterward, as they were both smiling and slowly coming down off the high, laying back catching their breath, he began to laugh and she raised her head off his chest and asked, "Now what Daryl?"

"Just wonderin' if that was all hot enough for ya."

She surprised him when she answered, "As a matter of fact, I thought it was really hot and really perfect. As soon as we've rested a little I think we should do it all again, except for the oil of course."

"Damn college girl, talkin' all sexy all the time. But alright if you're gonna insist an all. I better have another sandwich I'ma need strength."

She poked his rib, "You'd better make me one too."

* * *

Later, after all the snacks and the hot exercising, they both got their phones out and sat on the bed, practicing video chatting. He smiled at her, "I'm just tellin' the truth Beth, this could be so much better if you was naked when ya chat with me."

"Yes I'm sure it would be Daryl, too bad it's never going to happen."

00

They hated saying goodbye, it was too hard to say after all the fun they'd had and how badly neither of them wanted to leave. So they didn't. Instead he simply told her, "I love ya girl, always gonna need ya."

She looked in his eyes, "And I love you Daryl, and I'm always going to want you."

"See ya in two weeks."

"I'll be here waiting."

* * *

Later that night they had their first real video chat. He was sitting on his back porch smoking a cigarette and he smiled when he suggested, "I'll show ya mine if ya show me yours." He unbuttoned his shirt just enough to pull it to the side and expose his nipple.

She stuck out her tongue before smiling, "Hot. Very hot Daryl. I'm still not showing mine."

"Party pooper."

They were going to have fun with this new way of communicating.

00

 **A/N Thanks for reading and thank you again to andsowewalkalone for the super fun video chatting idea! She even suggested the photos I used :) So please check out the chapter photo on my tumblr blogs gneebee and bethylmethbrick. I appreciate you taking the time to read this chapter and I'd love to read your comments. I hope to see you back here next Wednesday for more _Long Love Story_. Until then remember, I love ya large! xo gneebee**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N Again and as always, I thank you all so much for the comments, for following the story and favoring, and for just reading along. We had some fun last chapter and I'm glad you enjoyed. We've got a busy chapter ahead and yes, we will revisit video chatting :)**

00

He thought about it on the ride home from Forsyth and he wondered why he hadn't thought of it sooner. How come he stopped with the kitchen and laundry room? The whole house could use painting. He made up his mind he'd start on their bedroom next.

He had three weeks until spring break. Even if he had to keep pulling overtime, and even if he spent a weekend in Forsyth it would be no problem to have it done before she got home. And it was with that thought he had to ask himself a question. Did he consider his bedroom "their" bedroom and his house "their" home? She didn't live there, he'd never asked her to. Not that she probably would if he did, that would be hurtful to her parents. But what about something more permanent than just a live-in arrangement?

It had suddenly become even more clear to him, he wanted to share everything with her.

They'd talked plenty about being together forever, about being the longest love story. They'd promised each other that stuff. He supposed something more permanent would happen someday and someday they'd talk about it, probably when she got out of college or something.

For right now he was just feeling happy. She was Beth, all he could ever dream of and so much more. As far as he was concerned she was perfect, even when she wasn't perfect.

With a smile on his face, his mind wandered back to getting that bedroom ready. There were a couple of other changes he thought he ought to make besides just a fresh coat of paint. Although she never complained about it, he knew that deer mount facing the bed bothered her. She'd said something once that had made him laugh, "It's like he's always hanging around watching us." He smiled to himself now, that mount would look just perfect hanging in his toy room, the gun rack probably ought to be in there too.

00

He got busy on the bedroom as soon as he got home from work Monday. At least it was a start. The deer mount and the gun rack were hung in his toy room, he'd patched the holes and he'd masked around the window, door, closet, ceiling and baseboards. The painting would start Tuesday night and ss it turned out he had the job completed Thursday night. Long before they were even to meet in Forsyth.

When he called her to finalize their rendezvous plan, she said something to him that made him feel like he'd been punched in the gut. "You really don't have to spend the money for us to meet in Forsyth you know, we can just wait. I'll be home for a week right after that and we'll have lots of time together."

"Hell no I don't wanna wait. I wanna see ya Beth. Two weeks at a stretch is long enough ta be apart. An whoever said this was about the money? Shit girl, I like ta save an all but I ain't some tight ass. Nuthin' means more'n bein' with you."

"Oh thank God, I was hoping you'd say that, I don't want to wait either. I guess I was just feeling guilty about you always having to pay for everything."

"Did I ever complain? Act like I didn't want to, or that I's bothered by it?"

"Well no. It's just, I know it costs and I know you work hard."

"Worth every penny an more girl, ya know that."

* * *

It turned out he had that Saturday off which gave them the whole weekend, and they made the most of their time. They loved that it was just the two of them, that wouldn't be the case over spring break. When she got back to Dalton the following weekend she'd have to share him with his work, and both of their families would expect to spend time with them. The best thing about Forsyth was it was all about it just being them.

* * *

Spring break came and when she pulled in his driveway early Friday evening, he was waiting for her on the porch. He sprung from the seat and hurried to open her car door, "Hey you."

"Hey yourself."

He held out his hand, helping her from the car and as soon as her feet were on the ground she was in his arms. "I missed ya so much, and damn girl you're lookin' so fine." They kissed but not for long, not in the driveway. "C'mon, I got sumthin' ta show ya."

He couldn't wait for her to see his latest completed project and her reaction made him so glad he'd thought to do it. "Oh I love it Daryl, it looks so beautiful, so much lighter and brighter. But gee, where's Bambi's father? And what did you do with the weapons of mass destruction?"

"He wasn't Bambi's father I made sure a that. I checked his I.D. before I shot him, then I asked him an he said he didn't have no kids at all. He's livin' in my toy room now, watchin' out for my stuff. Gun rack is in there too."

"I'll be honest, I'm really, really happy they've been relocated."

She made him laugh, "See the things I do for ya girl? I hope ya know why. It's cuz I love ya, that's why."

She took his face in her hands, she wasn't being playful with him, she was very serious as she looked in his eyes, "You're the best boyfriend ever Daryl. I don't know what I'd do without all your love and support. I could never put into words how much it means to me that you're waiting while I follow my dream. Nothing could ever prove your love to me more than that does. I love you, and I want you forever Daryl, always."

It caught him by surprise. They'd been being playful and suddenly things got so serious, but it was in a good way, "Shit girl, I wasn't expectin' that right now, but ya know how I feel, I tell ya all the time. I love ya, I need ya and yeah, forever, always just like this. We're the longest love story. That's my dream an I ain't ever givin' it up."

They were both a little overcome with emotion and they held tightly to each other. This affection they shared, this tender moment wasn't intended as a prelude to lovemaking, it was more about a deep emotional need. The need to just hang onto that one thing in this world you know you can't live without. To feel the warmth of it, the closeness. To be completely aware it's the only thing you know you couldn't live with losing.

They held each other for the next few minutes, neither of them speaking. He eventually pulled back just a little, looked in her eyes and gently kissed her lips. He smiled and then lightened the moment. "If ya want you can pick out pictures or whatever ta hang on the walls. You just tell me what it is. Well except ballerinas, no ballerinas or princesses or nuthin' like that. I don't want 'em watchin' me." He gave her that rare wink, and smiled as he told her, "You're a whole lot more picky about this stuff than me. Shit I liked old Dan the Deer myself."

She got a little serious again when she told him, "I don't want you to think you have to change everything for me Daryl, if you want your furry friend back in here I'm not going to complain."

His arms went around her waist as he said with a smile, "I'm good, I did just what I wanted ta do. But ya know, now when we're makin' love the only one watchin' you is gonna be me. Wanna see what that's like real fast? We got a little time before we go ta your folks."

She shook her head in mock disgust, "Daryl…" But then she put her arms around his neck and kissed him with that unmistakable need. "You're right though, we'd better just to be sure and all."

On those words and those thoughts they decided they had indeed better make sure.

Then they made themselves presentable and made their way to the farm.

00

They were at the river first thing Saturday morning. They planned on being there all day and Daryl had packed the cooler accordingly. He spread the sleeping bag open on their spot, then looked at her with a little grin that somehow managed to be the perfect blend of naughty little boy, and naughty big boy, "Ya know how special ya are ta me girl? Well I'll tell ya how special. I took this damn thing ta the laundromat an washed it in their big industrial washer. It's fresh as a daisy now. I done it just for you."

"For me huh? Just for me? Well gee whiz Daryl now that I think about it that really does make me feel special. I mean after all, we've only been laying on that thing, in the dirt, for a year and a half. Are you sure it really needed washing? I'm not that sensitive you know."

"C'mere ya little smartass college girl." He got her in a playful hug, his arms wrapped tight around hers, like she couldn't break free. "I remember back when ya was always so sweet ta me. Now you're just spicy all the time."

She started to say something but he didn't give her the chance. He covered her mouth with his and his tongue slipped in and they went with it. When he pulled back just a little he smiled again, "But ya always look so fine, an ya taste real sweet." His hand moved to firmly grasp her bottom as pulled her body even closer to his. They were feeling it, wanting it again and he asked her, "Can I lay ya down? Is it okay?"

"Yes Daryl, I want you too."

00

The week passed too quickly but good news did come. She had an interview with the faith based Christian school right there in Dalton, and sure enough she was hired. She'd be assisting the first grade teacher during the schools' six week summer program.

Her position wouldn't start until two weeks after she got home for summer, and Daryl arranged to take a weeks' vacation before she had to begin. They had no big travel plans, no set course of action. Their only plan was to spend that whole week, just the two of them, alone.

All she had to do was figure out a way to gently tell Mama and Daddy. It wasn't that she was worried they'd be angry, it was that she knew their belief system and she hated hurting them. Taking a week off with Daryl would be like putting a big fat exclamation point on their intimacy.

Sometimes it was so difficult to try and be an independent adult and also show respect for them and their values. But it was important to her to try and maintain that balance. They were wonderful parents, good people and she wanted to be thoughtful about their feelings.

She made it through the talk and her folks made it through the talk, and while they weren't especially happy they understood. She felt such gratitude that even though it wasn't how they'd prefer things to be, they always worked so hard at being understanding and supportive.

00

The end of the week came and they hated to part, it was always so difficult. But before she left they promised each other they'd maintain their commitment of never being apart for more than two weeks. Between those two weeks they'd talk and text and they'd really enjoy the video chatting. He teased her like he always did about getting naked, and she told just like she always did that it was never going to happen.

Then came that one random Thursday. It all started out innocently enough. Beth was done with classes for the day and she was in the dorm room studying. Kelly came in about one-thirty in the afternoon and she was a crying mess, a crying mess who had two bottles of cheap wine stashed in her backpack. She poured them each some in a paper cup.

Beth knew it had to be something bad, but she waited until her friend sat down. She took a sip of the wine as she asked, "What's wrong Kelly? What has us drinking wine on a Thursday afternoon?"

"Everything is wrong Beth, plain and simple, it's all just wrong, wrong, wrong." And she blew her nose and took a generous swallow of wine.

"What Kelly? What's wrong, wrong, wrong? Tell me so we can talk." Now Beth was feeling a little anxious and without even thinking she took a bigger swallow.

Kelly was doing it all, drinking wine, crying her heart out and telling her story. "Well you know how Zach was supposed to have that summer job? He was going to be so close to my house, just twenty miles away. It was going to be perfect. We were going to have almost the same work hours and everything." She paused long enough to blow her nose again and take another swallow of wine. "Well that's all ruined now. The stupid place called and they had two big orders fall through, so now they're having to lay people off." She didn't bother to blow her nose this time, she just clinked paper cups with Beth and they both took another swallow.

Knowing there had to be more to the story, Beth ventured a question, "So what's Zach going to do now?"

She thought Kelly had been crying hard before but now the flood gates burst wide open. "He called his Dad and his Dad called some guy he knows at a firm down in Florida. Zach's going to be working down there! I won't see him all summer!" And she took another big swallow of wine. Beth took just a little sip, she could feel herself getting a little woozy.

It went on like that for an hour before Zach showed up. Beth was feeling the alcohol but she was trying to be a sport. She excused herself to give them privacy, "I'm going to go sit on the front steps for a little while so you guys can talk." She was hoping the fresh air would help clear her head.

When she got back to the room Kelly and Zach were both drinking the wine, and neither of them looked especially happy. They were sitting on Kelly's bed and Zach had his arm around her, trying to comfort her. "It's just a couple of months Kelly, then we'll both be back here. I promise it won't happen again, no more separations, okay?" The three of them clinked paper cups and everyone took a drink of wine, Beth tried keeping hers to a small sip. At least it seemed small.

It happened suddenly, Kelly and Zach just kind of tipped over and they were lying flat out and sound asleep on Kelly's bed. Beth thought it just as well, they were pretty drunk. She got out the book she was reading for her English lit class, and that was the last thing she remembered until she woke up, two hours later. Still feeling the wine.

Kelly and Zach weren't there but they'd left a note saying they'd gone in search of food and they'd bring her something back. She was feeling the wine and her stomach was a little iffy. She found a box of crackers ate a few and found her phone.

It was 5:30, Daryl would be home from work and she felt like seeing his face, time for a little video chatting.

Caesar had texted Daryl as soon as he got off work, asking him to meet for a quick one at the club. Daryl arrived about 5:10 and no Caesar yet, so he stood at the bar, ordered a beer from Tara and they visited about this and that and nothing in particular. It didn't take that beer long to go through him, and he set his phone and keys on the bar, telling Tara, "I gotta take a leak."

No sooner had he headed that way than his phone rang. Tara recognized Beth's ring tone and she didn't even think about it. She pushed the FaceTime button to say, "Hi" and tell Beth Daryl would be right there. But she didn't get the word out. She was a little speechless when she saw the pink nipple looking back at her, and heard the giggling in the background.

She finally blurted it out, "Beth, Beth it's me, Tara."

Suddenly there was Beth's horrified face and it was bright red. "Oh my God, Tara! Oh my God! Oh no, somebody just shoot me right now, _please_. I can't believe I just did that, oh my God I'm going to die!"

About the time Daryl got back to the bar, Tara was saying, "It's okay Beth, it's okay I'm the only one that saw. I'm not going to tell anyone, I promise." She couldn't help it then, a little laugh escaped her as she said, "It was a really sweet idea though and I just know Daryl would have appreciated it."

As she handed Daryl his phone his brow was furrowed and his look questioning, Tara just shrugged. It was killing her not to laugh even harder.

He looked at his phone, "Hey girl, what's going on?"

"Go somewhere private."

"Hang on. I'll go out ta the truck an call ya right back." Tara was pretty disappointed she wasn't going to hear this conversation.

Her face was the reddest he'd ever seen it when she told him what had happened. "Damn girl, I miss all the good stuff."

"Daryl! Do you have any idea how embarrassing that was?"

"Well yeah I guess, but it was just Tara, she don't care an she ain't gonna tell. Now show it ta me for a second, k?"

"If I didn't love you so much I'd hang up right now, I swear!" But then she started to giggle, and then she showed it to him.

"Damn girl, you're fine and that's the prettiest little nipple in the whole world. Ya wanna see mine."

"Yes, you owe me that."

He caught on then, "Girl have you been drinkin'?"

"Yes. Kelly had a crisis and we had to drink over it. She and Zach are gone right now, they went to get something to eat."

She saw Daryl's eye's squint as he asked, "Ya mean Zach was in the bedroom with the two a you an all y'all were gettin' drunk together?"

"No Daryl, it wasn't like that. Don't start letting that thinking get you upset, please. It was me and Kelly, she was upset they won't be together this summer. He showed up later to try and be a comfort for a while. I left the room, I came back, we all had one little drink together, then they passed out. Now they're gone. Please don't be upset."

He took a deep breath, "Yeah, okay, I get it. I ain't gonna get mad. Ya feel okay?"

"Not really, but it's not nearly like that morning I woke up in some biker's bed. Some tough guy I didn't even know with a dead deer and a weapons cache hanging on his wall. At least I know where I am and it's more like just a queasy stomach."

"You're crazy girl, an you're my crazy girl. Damn, how'd I get so lucky? I love ya forever, an ya know I need ya."

"I love you forever and you know I want you."

"Quit gettin' drunk with other men. If ya wanna get drunk ya get drunk with me. Then you can show me your nipples."

"I think I'll do just that when we're on our vacation."

"Shit now ya got me countin' the minutes. Get some sleep girl. I'll call ya in the mornin'."

 **The Vacation**

That first night they just stayed right there at his house. He'd made her a pitcher of Sangria and he had a six pack of beer. There was a bucket of chicken, chips and salsa, music on the player and a bed. They couldn't think of anything else they needed. Just each other.

He laughed at how she sipped so carefully at the wine. She'd felt the aftereffects of it twice now and she was a little apprehensive. He teased her, "Don't worry girl, I ain't gonna let ya get all drunked up an sick, ya got a big day a bike ridin' comin' tomorrow."

"And lovemaking tonight." She'd made herself flush but she was giggling.

"Damn girl, there ya go just layin' it all out."

"Well I'm just thinking that's how it usually ends up."

He was smiling now, taking her all in while he asked, "Well is there anythin' ya wanna do before I just go ahead throw ya down an ravage ya?"

"Yes, I want to dance."

"Dance? Yer kiddin' me, right?"

"No, it's romantic and you're a good dancer Daryl, you have excellent hip action."

"Do I even know you? Are you the same girl who used ta be all shy about this stuff? Now ya just get drunk, flash nipples, talk all sexy. I'll be damned if my sweet girl ain't gettin' all kinds a wild."

"It's your fault."

"My fault?"

"Yeah, you inspire me Daryl."

He stood and reached a hand out to her, "C'mon then, my hips wanna show ya sumthin'."

She took his hand and as she stood he took her in his arms. They danced around the living room and he did rub those hips against her. They lasted two dances before he had her over his shoulder patting her butt at he carried her to the bedroom, "I like ya when you're naughty, as long as you're savin' all that naughty just for me."

"You know I am, you're all I want."

"You're everythin' I need."

He had a small grin on his face as he laid her down on the bed and stood above her, then bent down and began unbuttoning her shirt. When all the buttons were loosened he knelt beside the bed and slowly opened the blouse, revealing her pink lacy bra. The look made him smile more broadly and then his mouth was on her tummy as he kissed and sucked at the pale and delicate looking skin. His hand began to slide up her back and as it found the clasp of her bra he stopped what he was doing and looked in her eyes, "Is it okay Beth? Can I?"

"Yes Daryl, I want this with you."

His mouth went to hers as he popped the clasp and then moved his hand to her breast, nudging the bra up and exposing her skin. Her nipples were already taut, just the anticipation of his touch always excited her.

Soon his mouth had found its way to her neck and throat as he slowly kissed and licked his way down to her breasts, taking one fully in his mouth while his fingers teased at the other. She moaned in pleasure and knowing she was turned on by his attentions made his own desire grow, and soon her shirt and the bra were gone. Tossed aside as he slid a hand inside her pants. Too much restriction, he needed more of her than that. He quickly popped the button open, pulled the zipper down and his hand was in her panties as his fingers found what they'd been seeking.

As he slipped one in she let out a sound like a squeal and his movement stopped as his head came up and he asked, "Still okay?"

"Yes. So much better than okay."

He felt himself smiling again as he slipped off her shoes before pulling her pants and then her panties off. They ended up somewhere with her blouse and her bra.

He was still kneeling beside the bed as she lay naked before him. He slowly and tenderly ran his open palm along her body, starting at the tops of her feet and working up to her throat. He whispered as his hand clasped around the back of her neck, "Damn girl ya got such a fine little body," and he brought her face to his kissing her deeply.

He leaned back on his heels as he hurriedly unbuttoned his own shirt, just enough to pull it up and over his head. Then stood as he made to unbuckle his belt. She sat up, her feet on the floor as her hands move to the buckle, "Let me." He didn't argue, he just let his fingers rake softly through her hair while she loosened the belt and the buttons of his fly, slipping her hands inside the waistband and along his hips.

She moved the 501's down and then smiled up at him, "Daryl you seem to have forgotten something."

"Just keepin' things simple, I didn't think I's gonna need my skivvies tonight."

She couldn't help the giggle that escaped but she got far more serious as her palms slipped to his butt and she pulled him closer, taking him in her mouth. He let out a groan as his fingers grasped her hair more tightly, and he bent to kiss the top of her head. He let it go on, enjoying it thoroughly, but just for a short time. "I want ya girl. Wanna feel myself inside ya. K?"

She slowly pulled her mouth from him, "Yes, I want to feel you too."

He lay her back down as he quickly pulled his boots and pants off, before kneeling on the bed between her legs. Her knees were up and he kissed one, then the other, then he looked at her and smiled. His eyes never left hers as he leaned forward just a little and slipped a finger inside her. She was pink cheeked as his eyes looked so intently into hers. She let out a breathy sigh and told him, "It feels so good Daryl."

"Oh man, it does girl, so good." With that he leaned forward just a little more and his hand went to her breast. It was strong, this feeling that he was looking right into her while he teased at her, played with her. She began to squirm, "Please Daryl, _please_." He simply smiled at her as he rubbed his thumb along that sensitive little bundle, and his eyes never left her face as he watched her come.

He quickly slipped the condom on and then he slowly slipped inside. "Damn girl, ya feel so good, so right." Her hands ran along his back and his butt as her fingers kneaded into his muscles. She'd just had a release but she wanted more, more of him.

He moved inside her, keeping his pace steady while his mouth went to her breast and his hands slipped under her, clasping at her bottom. He was doing everything he could to hang on and hold out, to let her feel it again, to go as deep as he could for just as long as he could.

He had her lower body pulled into his as he moved in her, and to her it seemed the friction intensified with his every thrust. When he felt her start to tremble, to let go and give into it, he let go with her.

They lay catching their breath, her head on his chest and his arm holding her tightly, his eyes were closed as once again a smile came to his face and he whispered, "So far everythin' about this vacation is perfect. I could get used ta this."

She smiled and whispered back, "Daryl, you're something else, I love you and I'm always going to want you."

"I love ya girl an I'm always gonna need ya."

00

 **A/N Sounds like a fine vacation to me too. Thank you all so much for reading along, I'd appreciate you leaving a comment / review :) The chapter photo is on my tumblr blogs gneebee and bethylmethbrick, please check it out. In next Wednesday's chapter we move forward all the way to year four. I hope to see you then for more _Long Love Story_. Until then remember, I love ya large! xo gneebee**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N I thank you all again! You make me smile :)**

 **We move ahead in this chapter to Beth's final semester of college. The past couple of chapters we had quite a bit of fun and plenty of lighthearted moments, but we may hit some pretty rough road here.  
**

00

The vacation was a new experience for them. They'd never had so much time alone, just the two of them. They didn't think it was possible to get any closer or to be any more in love, but after that week they felt it, they were sure their love had grown even stronger.

That last day of the week-long vacation was a lot of fun that was tinged with just a hint of sadness. They were laying in their spot by the river, her head on his chest and his arm around her shoulders. "Aw girl, I don't wanna go back ta work. I just wanna lay here with you the rest a my life."

"That sounds so perfect."

"Someday when I win the lottery that's what we'll do. I guess I better start buyin' some tickets."

00

She was so happy she'd taken the position, she loved her job as a teacher's assistant at the small school. The pay wasn't good but the experience was. She was learning firsthand what classroom work was all about. Now she had a feel for what it was really going to be like dealing with small children for several hours every day. What she discovered was it wasn't all about happy little faces and teaching reading, writing and math. There was also plenty of time spent wiping tears, noses and trying to soothe hurt feelings. She learned she loved it even more than she'd hoped she would.

They spent their time that first summer just trying to be together every second they could, and trying even harder not to think about the fact she'd soon be leaving again. They spent their days working but except for family time, their evenings and weekends were all about just them being together.

Her work schedule couldn't have been better. Her day ended at three so she had time before Daryl got off. She'd visit with Amy, help Mama around the house, or sometimes go to Daryl's house and have a meal waiting for him when he got home.

Doing nice things for Daryl had its own special kind of reward. No one was ever more appreciative of a kindness than Daryl, and he always seemed so genuinely surprised. Like it was the first time anyone had done anything for him.

Things did turn a little gloomy those last few days before she was to leave for Statesboro. They spent a lot of time on his couch, a lot of time at the river and a lot of time in bed, just holding onto each other and dreading that day.

They were resolute though. They were going to get through this second year of school a little easier than the first. They were smarter now, knew a big part of staying close was making sure they spent time together no matter how busy their schedules got. They would keep up the texting, the phone calls and the video chatting, whether either of them was naked or not.

She'd talked Daddy and Mama into letting Daryl be the one to take her back to school. They hadn't put up much of fuss, they knew how hard this was on their daughter and Daryl. She drove her car and he followed her on the bike.

Beth was feeling good about one thing, Kelly would be her roommate again. But Beth didn't see Kelly that day, they didn't stay in her dorm room long enough. As soon as they had her stuff moved in she left a note for Kelly and the young couple headed to a motel. They didn't come out of their room until he had to leave for Dalton the next day.

They were lying in bed exhausted from their lovemaking, holding onto each other and neither one wanting move. She began to cry and it made him cry. They wondered how they could live through another long separation, even though they had their plan already in place for just two weeks later.

They shared one last long hard hug, one last kiss and then she watched him ride down the street. Just before he disappeared from sight his arm went up in a final wave. She rushed up to her room, threw herself on the bed and cried some more. She knew she was being overly dramatic and she didn't care. Her mind was racing thinking she should just quit school, forget it, go home and be with Daryl. The only thing stopping her was knowing he'd be more upset than anyone.

He was always so proud of her, always encouraging her. He wanted her to have her dream and he was willing to do whatever his part was in helping her achieve that dream. Even though he still couldn't quite wrap his head around why she even wanted to teach, and wipe noses.

Kelly came in and threw herself right there next to Beth, laying her arm around her and rubbing her shoulder, "What's the matter Beth?"

Beth couldn't help smiling through her tears. It was almost like that first day of their freshman year. "It's my boyfriend Kelly, I didn't want to leave him."

"Oh him, you mean that Daryl Dixon boy? Well I wouldn't worry about him for two seconds, that boy is so gone for you it's kind of sickening really. Now blow your nose and let's go have some frozen yogurt."

* * *

His mind started working overtime on the way home, he needed to finish painting the rest of the rooms in the house so he could surprise her when she got back for Thanksgiving. He nodded as he thought it out, there was really no reason he couldn't have the living room, the hallway and the bathroom done by then. Shit, he didn't have much else to keep him occupied while she was gone. Work, a little hunting, a little fishing and riding his bike. Yeah, there was plenty of time.

Her time passed quickly those first two weeks. She and Kelly were both busy getting settled in at school and getting their room just the way they liked it.

Zach was around but Kelly told Beth things felt different, he was so distant. She said it was like the closeness they once had was gone. "Maybe we were apart too much. We should have been more like you and Daryl, we should have made that effort." Then she breathed in deeply and sighed, "But maybe it wasn't meant to be. I don't think we were in so deep, not like you and Daryl. No one's like you and Daryl."

Beth just hugged her close and they both cried, and then she asked, "Are we drowning our sorrow in frozen yogurt or wine Kelly? Name your poison."

00

She was waiting for him when he got to Forsyth, standing in the doorway with that big beautiful smile. He couldn't get off the bike and get her in his arms fast enough, "Damn girl I missed ya so much an you're lookin' so fine."

He grabbed her around the middle holding her tight and walk-carrying her in the room, kicking the door closed behind him. They were on each other immediately and kissing like it had been a lot longer than two weeks. "I gotta get in the shower girl an you need ta come with me."

"I can't possibly need a shower Daryl, I just had a shower when I got here."

"You do smell really good, but I need someone ta keep me company. I'll get all scared an lonely in there by myself."

"Well why didn't you just tell me you were afraid to be left alone? You know it's my job to protect you Daryl."

"I wanted ya ta think I's a tough guy."

Of course, they tried it. They had to at least try it. But they learned something, those bathtubs are okay for getting things started, but those bathtubs are also harder than hell, the bed was so much softer.

00

Two weeks later would be just a few days before her twentieth birthday. Since it was falling on a Monday he decided they needed to celebrate a little early.

At first she thought it was strange that he'd brought his truck, the weather was perfect for riding the bike. But there was a reason, it was that big bouquet of flowers he brought. And there was the cooler with the bottle of champagne and the lobster salad, and a real pretty little birthday cake.

"Oh my gosh Daryl! This is the best! My own private birthday party."

He quickly took his shower and when he came out of the bathroom he looked just like she'd hoped he'd would, damp all over and wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. "Thank you for getting all dressed up for my party Daryl." She smiled so sweetly but she still managed to look snarky.

"Well it's a birthday party so I's thinkin' maybe I should just wear my birthday suit." He barely got the words out before he lost it. When he recovered he grinned, "I's shootin' for sexy with that line but I think I missed."

He opened the champagne and as far as they were concerned that pop it made was the best part. They clinked glasses, both took a sip and they each made a face. "I think I'ma stick with beer, how bout you birthday girl, ya want a wine cooler?"

"That has to be better than this, but gosh I hate to waste expensive champagne."

"If I had more I could give ya a bath in it, that wouldn't be wastin'."

"That's another thing we can put on our list for when you win the lottery Daryl."

"Yeah, write that down college girl."

They had their drinks and their salad, Daryl decided he'd better have a sandwich with his. Then he did something she really couldn't believe. He went to his backpack and removed a small package, something she didn't see. He made her close her eyes and a minute later he was singing "Happy Birthday," while he set the cake with candles glowing in front of her.

She had tears in her eyes as she blew out those candles, then stood and put her arms around his shoulders, "Daryl this is the best birthday I've ever had. I'm so surprised by all of this and so happy. I can't believe it would be possible, but I love you even more. It isn't the flowers, it isn't the food, it's the thoughtfulness. You always make me feel so special."

His neck was flushed, she'd embarrassed him. Praise always had that effect on Daryl. "It's cuz ya are special, the most special. Ya know I love ya an ya know I need ya."

They kissed with the emotion they were both feeling. When he pulled back just enough to look in her eyes that boyish grin had returned, "Now let's eat that damn cake, I been waitin' all day." She smiled and shook her head just a bit, and then his mischievous grin appeared, "Soon as I get my sugar high I'ma take ya in that bed an wish ya a real happy birthday."

* * *

That's how the first semester of her second year went. It was hard when they were apart, but they kept their commitment of meeting in the middle and they made the most of that time they had together.

Daryl got the living room, hall and bathroom painted and she loved it and loved him for doing it. In the back of her mind she couldn't help but wonder again if he had intentions of asking her to marry him. But he never said anything about it and she never did ask him.

In the meantime, Kelly and Zach were trying. They'd decided to start dating again, just like in the beginning of their relationship. The "starting fresh" seemed to be working out and Beth was happy for them. She thought they made a perfect pair, and now that they'd come so close to losing each other they were committed to getting it back.

Good news came right after Christmas, she had her job back for the summer. They were relieved and excited and not just abut the job. Daryl immediately put in for a one week vacation. They couldn't wait to have that special time together again.

While she was in that second semester of her second year he decided to take on a very big project, painting the outside of the house. Now that he tried to see things through her eyes he realized how drab the little house looked. Aside from the kitchen, this was going to be his biggest project.

At first he thought of yellow, but he'd already done yellow with white trim in the kitchen, laundry and bathroom. How much yellow could they have? He went to the paint store, got several pints of paint in varying shades and begin experimenting until he found just what he thought was perfect.

The way she got so excited when she saw it, he was pretty sure he'd chosen right.

00

The previous summer's vacation had turned out so perfect they decided on a repeat performance. That first night they stayed right there at his place. They had it covered, beer, wine coolers, a bucket of chicken, chips, salsa, a bed and each other. That was everything. Perfect.

It was so good to be back to this, to just be them and not to be worrying that sometime in the next day or so they'd have to say that dreaded word again, "goodbye." At that point they still had all summer.

"Aw girl I miss it when you're not here with me. Life seems so much harder. Just gettin' up in the mornin' an knowin' how far away ya are. Goin' ta bed at night is worse, it seems so cold and lonely no matter how fuckin' hot it is outside. We're halfway through it now though, just two more long years to go."

"I know Daryl, I feel the same. Plus I feel guilty, I worry I'm being selfish and I think that I should try and figure out some other way to be happy in a career."

"I call bullshit girl, I don't want ya givin' up on this. Don't matter how hard it is on me, it's what ya want. Ya give it up now you're always gonna have that little kernel way down deep. That pissed off little kernel cuz ya gave up on a dream for some man."

"Daryl you're not just some man, you're the man I love, the best man I know. The man I want more than I want anything else."

"I'm here, always here, always waitin' on ya Beth. Ya know I need ya, ya know I love ya. We said forever, I meant it."

"I meant it too Daryl."

She buried her guilt and he buried his pain and they moved on.

* * *

Her third year of college started and although there were all the same issues of separation, there was also their commitment, they would make this work, they'd see each other every two weeks. They were never taking a chance with it, never risking their love.

She turned 21 that early fall and they celebrated at what they now called "their" motel in Forsyth. He brought her birthday party with him again. There were the flowers and the lobster salad and of course the cake. He didn't bother with the champagne but there was something else. A beautiful pair of earrings. Small diamond studs in the shape of hearts.

"Oh Daryl, I can't believe this. These are so beautiful, thank you so much. You always make everything special."

"I just try cuz you're so special."

He turned twenty-six right after Thanksgiving and she gave him something she knew he'd like. It wasn't what a person would call romantic, but it was Daryl. She gave him studded black leather saddlebags for the bike. "Damn girl these are real nice. I been gonna get me some, but ya beat me ta the punch. Thank ya Beth, you're too damn good for me."

She found it when she got back to school that Sunday, a hundred and fifty dollars in an envelope with a note that read, "I love my present, you know I do. I love you. I need you. You need your money. xo"

Maybe she should feel a little hurt, maybe even a little angry. Some people would be offended. She just smiled, it was so Daryl. She called him, "The next time I want to buy you a gift should I just ask you for the money? Is that how this works?"

"Yeah, if you're gonna spend more'n twenty bucks that's the way it's gonna be. I love ya girl, ya know that. I love my gift an the thought that went into it an that ya knew exactly what I wanted. Now go study."

00

As she headed home for Christmas she felt so excited to see him and she was looking forward to the time with him. But she was also dreading something. She had some very big news to tell him and it wasn't the kind he was going to want to hear. Maybe it was selfish, maybe she wasn't being very thoughtful and she should probably tell him right away, but she waited. She wanted that time with him to be a happy. She'd wait until just before she went back to Statesboro.

Much later, when she got honest with herself she knew, she'd been very unfair to him.

The day before she left she said, "I have to talk to you about something Daryl."

He froze the way men do when women say that. It's like a shot of fear goes right through them. They think they've done something wrong and are about to get a verbal beating, or far, far worse, that their wife or girlfriend is about to tell them she found someone new.

She saw that look on his face and quickly said, "It's not us Daryl, well it sort of is, it's my school."

He braced himself, "Okay shoot."

"Well you know it's not just about completing the four years of education, it's also about getting certified. So Kelly and I found out about this program where we can fast track it. It just takes a summer and it means that when I'm done with my four years I'll really be done, I'd be back here for good."

He still didn't quite get it so he simply asked, "And?"

"And it means I'd have to stay down in Statesboro this summer rather than come home. But Daryl, it would mean I could really be done when I get back."

"But it means ya won't be home at all for the summer, is that that what you're sayin'?"

She suddenly felt fearful, reluctant to say the word, but she did, "Yes."

"Fuck nah Beth. Shit, ya kiddin' me? We go months at a time with you livin' down there an me livin' up here, we're in our third fuckin' year a that shit. Now I ain't even gonna have ya home for the summer?"

She knew he was more hurt than angry, but he was plenty of both. "I'm just trying to see the big picture here Daryl. I know that if I can swing this, I'm almost 100% assured of getting the job that's going to open at the Christian school when Mrs. Morales retires. But Daryl, if you don't want me to I won't. It won't be the end of the world."

"What kinda asshole am I gonna be if I say no? I'll tell ya what kind, the kind that I feel like bein' right now, but not the kind that I should be or that I'm gonna be. If ya think it's best then I can't argue. I don't know enough about this shit ta argue. But don't ask me if I'm happy cuz I think ya know the answer."

"I can change my mind Daryl, I can say no."

"No. I told ya a long time ago I ain't gonna be that guy. I also ain't gonna be a happy guy. I've gone along with this school shit an I'll keep goin' along, but fuck Beth, ya blindsided me an it ain't right."

When the smoke cleared they tried hard to just have a good evening, her last evening there. They tried to pretend it wasn't going to happen.

Later they'd realize their mistake, they should have settled it then. Aired all their feelings about how tough the last two and a half years had been. They should have discussed it and decided together what each of them could and couldn't live with. They should have had a plan for how they would make time for each other. They should have done a lot of things. Instead they let it just slowly eat away at them and their relationship.

They managed it for that second semester of her third year. Although it seemed to hang in the air. She felt guilty, he felt angry. But they both pretended everything was okay. Feelings got buried deeper and deeper.

Still they made the effort to spend as much time together as they could, at least at first they did. For the remainder of the second semester of her third year they made the trip to Forsyth every two weeks. They took a short three day vacation when school ended, that was all the time she had. But it wasn't the same. It wasn't like their vacation time had been in the past, and it left them both feeling less than emotionally satisfied.

They thought they'd at least see each other every two weeks that summer, but that got complicated too and they didn't get much time together at all.

Daryl had started a new project. He had a plan to move his "toy room" out of the house, so he was building a big work room adjoining the garage. He was determined to make it into something special and just what he'd always wanted. A place he could go and work on his hunting and fishing things and have everything he needed. He'd even have a half bath plus a utility sink and a small fridge where he could keep a couple of beers.

On top of his project at home, funding came in from the state and federal governments to make upgrades at the water district. They were now in the throes of retrofitting the sanitation plant with higher capacity pumps and he was working six days a week. She was bogged down in her summer program.

School began again in the fall and Beth was in her fourth and final year. They were so close to having made it through college, almost there.

His work eased up and at first they said they'd go back to it and they'd stick with the plan. The every two week plan. But they didn't. It wasn't all him and it wasn't all her but it seemed it was always something.

He took a week off which amounted to nine days, from a Friday to the following Sunday, but he didn't go to Statesboro. He and Merle went packing and hunting in the woods. They were out of a service area so there were no phone calls, no texting, no video chats, no weekend in Forsyth. She shouldn't be angry, she shouldn't begrudge him. But still down deep it hurt and yes, she did feel angry.

They made her birthday trip to Forsyth and he made the effort. He brought food, and the cake and a bouquet of flowers and they tried hard to get it back, to act like it was the same. But it just didn't feel the same. Something was missing. For her she noticed his lighthearted side was gone. He wasn't playful like he'd always been with her. Worse, it just didn't feel as romantic.

He felt like she'd drifted away from him, like she always had other things on her mind. It felt like she was almost tense when he touched her and she didn't smile for him like she used to.

They didn't talk about it, it seemed the time was never right. But they didn't give up even though things didn't seem quite right. They were okay, not great, not like it had been. But okay.

Christmas came and they spent some time by the river, laying on the big sleeping bag and covered with the quilt. It seemed a little better, they felt a little closer, but maybe that was just what they wanted to think.

Then in January she canceled a weekend they had planned in Forsyth. For Christmas and an early graduation gift, Kelly's folks had given her an all-expense paid weekend for two at a fancy resort in Florida. Kelly planned on Zach going with her but he had to cancel at the last minute when his father became very ill.

When Beth agreed to go and called Daryl to cancel their weekend in Forsyth it seemed that was the breaking point for him. He didn't say that, he wasn't even really aware of it yet. It wasn't that he was angry with her for going. He couldn't blame her. She and Kelly worked hard, they deserved a fun getaway. And who turns down a free trip?

But he couldn't help his thoughts and his feelings. They already seemed to be drifting further and further apart, and now she'd be down there playing on the beach. In his minds' eye he could see her. She'd be wearing that tiny bikini that barely covered her little body, sipping on fancy drinks and guys would be noticing. How could they not be?

He tried to be productive that weekend, take his mind off all the bullshit. He'd already moved everything from his toy room in the house out to his new work room. That second bedroom was the last room in the house to be painted and he got on it.

But what always got Daryl in trouble played hard on his mind, his doubt and insecurity. And it had plenty of time to play while he painted.

She sent him selfies from the beach and by the pool. She looked so damn fine in her tiny swimming suit and so happy, those were the biggest smiles he'd seen on her in a long time. Yeah, she was happier without him. He'd known it from the beginning, she was too good for him. He was lucky he'd had this love with her for the time that he did, but she was ready to move on. She'd gone off to college to find a better way of life and she had. He had himself convinced of that.

He hung on for most of the week, but just barely. Then Thursday Daryl began to come apart.

He called her when he got off work and canceled their weekend. She tried to ask him exactly why but he brushed it off, like he didn't have time to talk, "I gotta go Beth." He just couldn't do it, he just couldn't watch it slowly happen. He was losing her, he was sure of that. Seeing her would only make the pain worse.

She was hurt and angry and she wanted to know what was going on, but she didn't call him. It was him that owed her a call and an explanation.

He started hanging out at the club most every day after work. Trying to drown his misery in a river of beer. Weekends he added whiskey to help numb the pain. Most of her calls he ignored or if he did answer he gave her some lame excuse about why he had to go. After a few days she gave up.

For a long time before this all started to happen she'd felt it, she knew they were drifting apart. She'd tried to ignore it, hoping it would go away and suddenly everything would be back like it was. She knew now how wrong she'd been. She should have been talking to him, now it seemed too late. He was over her.

It went on like that for three or four weeks when, in one of their calls, Amy broke down. She started crying, "Bethie you need to come home he needs you so bad. He's a mess. He's still going to work and all, but Caesar's worried even that won't last long. And that Paula chick, Beth she's always trying to get with him. I'm sure he hasn't given in but he's miserable and lonely and I just don't know."

It felt like her heart stopped but she wasn't going to just give in to him, this was his fault.

A few days later Carol called her and that was really a surprise, she never had before. "Merle and I are a little worried about Daryl. Did you two split up? He seems to be going a little crazy, out drinking every night and howling at the moon."

Beth gave her a sort of edited version of what was going on.

Then three days later, when Mama called she remarked, "Gee it's been so long since we've seen Daryl. He usually stops out here for a visit when he's on one of his bike rides, but we haven't seen him in a month." Beth broke down then. She told her Mother all of it. Mama was the one person she trusted to listen and speak not just her mind but from her heart as well.

Mama did listen and then she asked a single question, "Do you still love Daryl?"

"Yes Mama you know I do, I've loved Daryl since I was 17. That's why this hurts so bad. I had this dream. I had my life with him all planned out. He'd have his career, I'd have mine, we'd get married and someday we'd have a baby. He said we were going to be the longest love story. And now that's all lost. Gone."

"Shame on you Beth Greene. I thought you were better than that. I didn't think for one minute my daughter was a quitter, that she just gave up so easily on what she wanted. And I'm equally disappointed in Daryl. One of the two of you had better start talking. You need to tell him how you feel and he needs to tell you how he feels and you need to work this out. You two have been in love since the day you met. Are you willing to walk away now without so much as putting up a decent fight?"

Mama was letting her have it and Mama was right. Was she just going to walk away from the love of her life because he was having some kind of breakdown? She'd fought so hard for school, so hard for her career. Wasn't he worth fighting for?

"I love you baby girl and that's why I'm reminding you, pride can be a good thing, it can also be a very bad thing. Swallow a little of it and go see him. I'm not saying he doesn't deserve the kind of wrath only a Greene girl can dish out, I'm not saying go easy on him. I'm saying do what you've done your whole life, fight for what you want."

The next morning Irma Horvath called her. "Beth have you talked to Daryl? He hasn't been by to see us in such a long time. We're quite concerned, he was always so good about coming over at least twice a week."

She left Friday right after her last class. This was it.

It was early when she got there, just after six. She stood in the doorway of the club and watched for a moment. He was standing at the bar taking a big pull from a bottle of beer. Paula was standing next to him. Tara saw Beth there, locked eyes and gave her a little nod of the head. That got Paula's attention and she turned and saw Beth. The redhead looked her right in the eye and smiled a real phony smile, while she grabbed Daryl's butt cheek.

Beth was angry and then relieved when Daryl quickly pulled away, moving down the bar and she heard him snarl, "Keep your fuckin' hands offa me." But Paula moved close to him again, and again she looked at Beth and smiled.

Beth walked to the other side of him lightly tapping his shoulder while she quietly said, "Daryl."

At the sound of her voice he whipped his face around and saw her, he didn't say a word. His arms went around her waist so fast and so hard it kind of knocked the wind out of her. His face was buried in her neck and he just kept whispering, "Beth. Beth. Beth." It was followed by, "I fucked up so bad girl, I know that. Shit."

She took just a moment to look over his shoulder at Paula, flip the woman off and say, "You keep your fucking hands off my boyfriend or I'll make you wish you had."

He was a little drunk, there was no question of that, but he pulled his face away from her neck long enough to say, "Take me home girl. Please take me home we gotta work this shit out. I need ya, I always have an I always will."

"As much as I want to kick your ass right now, I still want you. Come on."

His arm was across her shoulders and his half-drunken smile got just a little mischievous when he muttered, "College girls talk dirty."

00

 **A/N Thanks for hanging in for a very long chapter. Shoot, we'd almost made it through college with barely a stumble. Now we'll see if and how our couple can work this out. I'd appreciate you leaving a review / comment and if you'd like, check the chapter photo on my tumblr blogs, gneebee and bethylmethbrick. Thank you again to our FF and tumblr friend Khyharah for the song prompt - you'll find out what it is next chapter. Thank you all and I hope to see you back here next Wednesday for more of _Long Love Story_. Until then remember, I love ya large! xo gneebee**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N Hi all! Happy Wednesday! Thanks so much for the comments and the follows, faves, I appreciate it :) Last chapter Daryl and Beth kind of fell in a pothole, let's see if our favorite couple can work out their differences and get back to being them.  
**

00

As she and Daryl were walking out of the club Merle and Carol were just getting off their bike. When the couples passed Merle grabbed Daryl by the arm, but he didn't speak just to him. He looked to both of them saying, "You two need ta pull your heads outta your asses an work this shit out. Sorry little lady, I'm just tellin' it like it is." Carol just tried to smile encouragingly.

That's when she knew things were even worse than she'd thought, because Daryl didn't respond with some smart aleck remark of his own. The expression on his face added to her concern and she suddenly felt so much guilt. He may have been an ass the past few weeks, but this wasn't all his fault. She knew they'd both screwed up, and badly.

She had that same sense when they walked in his house. He'd always taken so much pride in his home, even before he'd made all those improvements. It showed in how tidy he kept it, but it was a mess now. He must have read her mind, "I ain't been keepin' up with things around here lately, sorry."

"You don't owe me an apology for your housekeeping Daryl."

He looked at her with eyes that seemed so sad, "I ain't had that much ta drink tonight an I don't wanna wait ta talk. I'ma make some coffee an some food. Ya had anythin' ta eat?"

"No and I'm starving."

"Eggs an grits okay? It's about all I got, ain't been ta the store either."

"That sounds just right and I can help."

"Naw, just come in an set with me, k? You can kick my ass after we eat."

"Daryl I said that in anger. I don't want to kick your ass, not any more than I want you to kick mine, but if you and I are going to have any chance at all you're right, we're going to have to talk."

He was chewing at the side of his thumb as he nodded, "Yeah, I know."

She sat at the table and watched as he got the coffee going. His shoulders were slumped, his whole being seemed slumped. He had the look of a man who felt defeated and that brought her no kind of happiness.

He was putting bacon in the pan and she remembered that very first morning when he'd cooked her breakfast. It felt like so long ago, it seemed they were so much younger then. Him standing there shirtless and barefoot with his jeans hangin' low, moving just a little to the music coming through his earbuds. She wanted that Daryl to come back.

She tried to keep her tone light, "I think you're right, we should eat and you should have coffee before we talk. Maybe even a shower." He gave her the side eye on that remark and she just smiled and shrugged.

"I stink huh?"

"I didn't say that but I will say you've smelled better."

"Yeah I'm sure I have. I ain't been takin' any better care a me than I have a this place." She felt her heart break a little and she wanted to go to him. She wanted to wrap her arms around him and tell him it would all be okay, they'd work this out, but she knew she couldn't do that. If they were really going to work it out they couldn't just slip back into some old routine that had obviously quit working. The one where they simply avoided talking about the hard things. It was so much more fun to make jokes and make love.

"Well I think you know what you need to do, with or without me Daryl. You need to take care of yourself and the things that mean something to you. Your house, your job and your family."

"Nuthin' means more ta me than you Beth. Before ya say anythin' ta that, I also know I ain't been actin' that way in a long time. An yeah, I know I need ta eat up, drink coffee an clean up so we can talk."

She smiled at him, it felt like they were already making a little progress.

She waited for him in the living room while he showered, thumbing through some ancient biker magazine that was among the huge pile on his coffee table. When he came in from the bathroom he wasn't dressed in just a towel, or even in a pair of shorts. He was fully clothed, right down to the shoes. That really brought home how different things were.

"Can I put the music on low, ya mind?"

"No, of course not."

"Who goes first in this talk Beth?"

"I'll start." She took in a deep breath, none of this was going to be easy or fun. She told him of the guilt she'd felt about even going away at all. She told him she was pretty sure if she would have tried harder she could have figured out a way to go to school in Dalton, or at least somewhere a whole lot closer than Statesboro.

She told him she thought she'd taken advantage of his love and his loyalty in that choice, and also with the choice that had undoubtedly brought them to this point. The one to work the summer program instead of coming home. "I knew you expected me here for summer, and for once I should have given up something I wanted in favor of something I knew would make you happy. But I didn't. Sure it really did fast track me, and sure it got me a job at the Christian school, but I may have gotten that job anyway. And if I didn't get that one, there are other schools and other opportunities. I took advantage of your love again."

Then she told him how wrong she thought they'd been together. They went to their motel in Forsyth and they didn't make it real. They avoided anything that had to do with real life, to the point of not even having a meal out. They stayed in the room, avoided talking about things that maybe should have been talked about, but also may have been a little uncomfortable. They just joked and ate and drank and had sex, and pretended there was no world except theirs.

He couldn't help himself, he grinned that mischievous grin and said, "Yeah, that was good times."

She smiled back, "It was, I guess that's why we liked it so much. Even when we both knew there was trouble we just pretended there wasn't. I said I want you to apologize and I do Daryl, but I owe you as big an apology as you owe me, probably bigger."

"Nah. Not right. I shoulda been honest from the start. I shoulda said I wasn't happy with ya goin' all that way ta school. I shoulda told ya I'd rather ya took on some debt an I'd pay it instead a havin' ya go. At least I shoulda said the truth, that I didn't get it, that I didn't like it, that I thought if ya really loved me ya wouldn't even think about goin' so far from me for so long. I's angry an chances were I's gonna be pissed for the next four years. At least I'da got it off my chest, wouldn't a carried it around all this time. If I'da been more honest maybe we coulda figured it out together. I's determined not ta be the bad guy, I wanted ta be the good guy."

"You are the good guy."

"Pfft." He shook his head and then he got really honest with her. He went right down to the core of the man he was. He told her how he'd never felt good enough to have a woman like her, that he'd walked around with a little dark cloud hanging over him ever since their relationship began. That all along he was just waiting for and dreading the day she'd realize it was true. She'd be done with him and move along to something better. "When ya went away ta college I's sure you'd find it there. Find a guy who ya thought was worthy of ya. You'd know ya been wastin' your time with this redneck right here."

She felt the tears sting her eyes but she was determined not to let them fall. They needed to keep talking. "Daryl it hurts me to hear you say those things. You have no idea how good you are, what a wonderful man you are. I feel so blessed everyday knowing you're in my life. So many times I look at you and I wonder how I got so lucky. How did I find this perfect guy who treats me so well, worries about me and my wellbeing and supports me in my decisions? I guess even when you disliked those decisions."

She saw his neck was flushed and that tugged at her heart too. This big capable, strong and handsome man had so much trouble accepting any kind of praise. "I mean that Daryl. I don't know who else would have been as giving as you. I don't think there is anyone else."

"Well you woulda been if it was me goin'."

"You don't know that. I might have and I might not have. But I'm glad you were."

They talked until after midnight and they were both yawning when he timidly asked, "Will ya stay? We don't have to, ya know, do nuthin', but will ya stay with me? Please?"

"Yes."

"Thanks Beth. I'll get your bag outta the car then I gotta change them sheets. I don't think I done that in quite a while."

"I'll help."

She had on a nightgown, he wore shorts and a t-shirt and as they crawled in bed she knew, she felt it. He was so tentative, like he was afraid to touch her at all. They'd agreed that making love now would cloud their resolve to really work this out, but she didn't want some kind of complete emotional and physical distance between them. She nudged his arm and he moved it. She laid her head on his chest and his arm wrapped around her shoulders, while she wrapped hers around his waist. "I want you to know I still love you Daryl, I don't see that changing ever. We just need to work on getting to know each other again."

She thought she heard that cry in his voice when he whispered, "I love ya Beth, always have an I know I'm always gonna. Whatever we gotta do I wanna do that."

They were surprised at how well they slept. Maybe it was the exhaustion, but more likely it was the fact they were finally getting honest with each other.

When they woke he pulled her closer for a minute and kissed the top of her head, "Let's go have breakfast somewhere, I don't wanna feed ya what we just ate last night."

That was different, they almost always ate breakfast in, in fact she only remembered them eating it out once. They went to a cute little waffle shop and it was fun, they enjoyed it and she loved that he reached across the table and took her hand. "Thanks for comin' out with me girl."

That's when it occurred to her. Why hadn't she thought of this before? Over waffles she reminded him about Zach and Kelly. "It worked for them Daryl, maybe it will work for us. Maybe we need to sort of start over. Start dating. We never really did."

He knew the story, he knew what Zach and Kelly had been through and how they hadn't given up. He shrugged, "Yeah, sounds good. I'm willin' Beth. Like I said, I'ma do whatever needs doin'."

"I am too Daryl. Please believe me when I tell you, I'd do anything not to lose you, not to lose us."

So they put their plan into action and they made the biggest time commitment to date. They had three months until her graduation and the plan was they'd meet in Forsyth every single weekend until then. No matter what else happened.

Part of the resolve was also that they wouldn't spend all that time just in the room, like they had been in the habit of doing for so long. Now when they were there they got out and did things together. They rode the bike, explored the local shops, they stopped in a small tavern had a beer and played a game of pool. They even tried bowling, and agreed it probably wasn't their sport.

This was a different kind of being together than they were accustomed to, it was everyday life. They held hands as they walked through town, talking, laughing, pointing out little things to one another and above all, talking about thoughts and feelings.

It was just a month before her graduation when they thought it might finally be time. Time to get it all of it back, including the physical love they'd held out on. Daryl rented a beach cottage on Tybee Island near Savannah and he took that Friday off work. Since she was only 80 miles from the Island, Beth was still able to make her morning classes. She would have missed them, she would have missed anything else not to miss this with Daryl. And the big difference nowadays was when she felt those things she told Daryl. He needed to hear how she felt and she wanted him to know.

He was there waiting for her when she arrived. He took her in his arms and told her those words she loved to hear him say, "Damn girl you're lookin' so fine."

It was a big change on her part. She'd always loved hearing him be complimentary, him telling her how fine she looked, how fine he thought her body was, but she often neglected to tell him those things. She was working on changing that. "I always try hard to look nice for you, you're such a handsome man." He was embarrassed but now when she said those kinds of things to him he didn't argue. He tried hard to accept compliments graciously, "Thanks Beth. Lemme get your bag."

"Did I keep you waiting long?"

"Nope, not at all. I stopped at the store for a couple of things when I got to town, I only been here at the cottage thirty minutes."

"I love this little place Daryl, great job finding it, it's so perfect." It was quaint with furnishings that although in great shape looked like they'd been around since 1940. There wasn't an acknowledgement to modernity anywhere. It was just right for them, just right for a beach getaway.

They weren't putting the pressure on what they both knew would happen later, they weren't rushing it. First they'd enjoy each other's company in other ways. They walked on the beach holding hands with fingers laced and taking in the sights. Talking, stopping once in a while for a quick kiss or a little hug. They got their feet wet splashing around in the water and agreed they'd spend the next day really playing in that water.

They went to a small seafood restaurant and had a late afternoon meal. She had a glass of sparkling wine and Daryl had a glass of ale. "I like this area Beth. As soon as I win that damn lottery I'ma buy us a little place down here."

She didn't miss the "us" but that was still one thing they'd never discussed. "Well that would be lovely, have you bought a ticket yet?"

"Nah, I'm waitin' for a sign."

They strolled hand in hand back to the little cottage and he made her laugh, it was just so Daryl. Before they walked in the door he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. "I'll give ya a ride ta the bedroom."

But the mood turned far more serious as he set her down.

Emotions were powerful as they stood by the bed and looked hard into one anothers' eyes. He spoke first, "I love ya girl an I hope I never made ya doubt that. I need ya, always."

"I love you Daryl and I'm so sorry I made you question that love. I hope I've shown you now just how strong my feelings are, and that you finally believe it's true. I want you, I'm always going to want you."

"Ya did an I do." With that his arms wrapped around her and his mouth was on hers. They kissed deeply and then he moved his face away just enough to look in her eyes, "I want it more than ever girl, I want us ta be forever."

"Me too Daryl, me too, so much."

He buried his face in the curve of her neck and they just held each other close, feeling it, the love and the want and the need. Grateful, relieved and emotional. They seemed to be getting it back, but it wasn't quite the same as it had been, it was better.

He lay her down and himself next to her, their bodies as close as they could get. He lightly brushed the pad of his thumb along her cheekbone while they searched each other's eyes. He moved his leg to wrap around her legs and managed to pull her even closer. She didn't seem to mind, the way she moaned real low let him know that.

He moved his hand to the back of her neck, sliding his fingers into her hair. Again he looked into her eyes and he asked her. It was his way and she loved him even more for it, "Ya sure Beth? Is it okay?"

She smiled at this man, the man she realized now more than ever, she couldn't bear to lose, "I've never been more sure Daryl. I want this with you. With the man I love." Again his face went to her neck, he nuzzled into her and whispered, "Damn girl, you're everythin' ta me, everythin'."

He had to wait, take a deep breath. It wasn't any kind of doubt that was getting to him, he was simply overwhelmed by the power of his feelings, and the knowing, the finally believing she cared for him as deeply as he cared for her. They kissed and soon the palm of his hand was gliding up and down her side, until it moved up and under her shirt. It slid around to her back and found the clasp of her bra and she waited for it, and she smiled when he asked, "Still okay? Is it okay Beth?"

"Yes Daryl, it's better than okay." With her words the clasp popped open. He quickly had her tank top off and her bra soon followed.

"I always have loved this fine little body, every damn thing about it." The words were no sooner out of his mouth than that mouth went to her breast. She'd wanted to feel this for so long now, his sucking, and gentle biting and his tongue flicking across her nipple. "Oh my gawd Daryl that feels so good, I've missed this with you so much."

His head came up and he looked at her with a smile, "Ah girl ya got no idea." And his mouth was back on her.

She was wearing a pair of white shorts and before he popped the button he slid a hand up the inside of one the leg openings, letting a finger slip in her panties. He teased at her just a little, enough for her to say, "Please Daryl, please."

He couldn't help it, he laughed softly as he told her, "Well shit I never have been able ta say no to ya." He had those little shorts and panties off her almost before she knew what had happened.

She teased back, "My turn," As her hand slid up the leg of his board shorts. "Daryl you forgot something again."

"Ain't s'posed ta wear skivvies with a swimmin' suit." Then it was as if he jumped off the bed and his t-shirt and shorts were quickly discarded. Just as fast he was laying back next to her, his body was so close to hers as she looked in his eyes and rubbed her hands along his arms, chest and stomach, "I love your body Daryl, I always have. I don't think I ever tell you that."

He smiled at her as he drew her close for a kiss and then moved his lips to her neck where he began licking and gently sucking the warm skin there, while his hand moved to her hip and he pulled her body close to his.

She felt that warm hardness pressing against her and it made her even more anxious for him, "I want you Daryl, now." He smiled one of those very rare big smiles, "Well shit girl I want you real bad too. I know ya can feel that, but I thought we was just gettin' started." His hand moved between her legs and he let his finger glide just lightly along her opening. He was driving her crazy with his 'almost there' moves, but it was a good kind of crazy, and then he slipped a finger in and said, "Yep, I think you're right, that does feel ready."

She lost it then, laughing at him. Then she placed her hand on his cheek and tried to get serious, "When things were going bad between us I missed your lighthearted moments so much, it looks like they're back."

"Shhhh, don't make me lose my train a thought, I got a job ta do here." And neither one of them was laughing when his mouth went back to her breast and another finger slipped inside her. Her back was arching as his mouth traveled down to the soft flesh of her tummy, while his fingers pumped inside her and his thumb played with that sensitive little bump. "Daryl! Daryl!" She came hard and he smiled, happy he'd brought her there.

He moved his mouth down her body and kissed that wetness, but he had no will to wait any longer. He was up on his knees, kneeling between her thighs as he rolled that condom on. "I'm so ready for ya girl, can I?"

"Yes, yes please." And they both moaned loudly as he entered her. It took every bit of self control he could find to keep his movements slow at first. He looked in her pretty face as they moved in unison, and just like that very first time at the river he felt it. Their hearts and their bodies were in perfect sync, and that's when he knew for sure, they were back, he and Beth were back. They'd made it.

He felt a small grin on his face, he was so damn happy it couldn't be helped. He was looking at this woman who meant everything to him as his hand moved to her breast where he teased at her nipple, making her back arch even more.

Her palms slid up and down his arms and chest while her fingers lightly kneaded at the skin, and as she looked into his eyes she the same feelings he did, they were truly back to being them.

He knew she was close and he knew he was too. He moved his palms under her bottom and firmly clasped her in his hands. His strong arms lifting her low body as he pushed himself deeper and his thrusts became more urgent and she matched his pace. It took all his will to hold out for as long as he did, but as soon as she began to let herself go he gave into his own climax, and she smiled when she heard it, that low growling sound he made as he came.

They were breathless, exhausted and euphoric as he nuzzled his face into her hair.

He kissed her on the forehead and then her lips and he smiled as he spoke, "I love ya Beth an I always will, always gonna need ya an I ain't gonna lose this with you, never. I knew from the very first day you were what I needed. We're gonna be forever girl, the longest love story this town has ever seen."

00

 **A/N I hope you're happy with the way things worked out this chapter and I'd appreciate if you'd leave a comment / review. I said I'd reveal the prompt this chapter but it appears I wasn't truthful, next chap I PROMISE. If you know the song you know it by now.** ** **If you'd like to see the chapter photo it's posted to my tumblr blogs gneebee and bethylmethbrick.** Oh and if you haven't seen it, I have a new Bethyl story called _Not Her_ , please check it out. I appreciate all of you so much and I look forward to seeing you back here next Wednesday for more _Long Love Story_. Until then remember, I love ya large! xo gneebee**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N I can't tell you guys how much I've enjoyed writing this story and a big part of that is all of your support, thank you so much for that. A huge thank you to Khyharah for the song prompt. It was a song I'd never heard and yet, the first time I listened I just felt I could make it work for Daryl and Beth. I did have to work around a couple of things and we'll talk about that more in the closing notes.**

 **Again, large love to all of you who have read along, the followers, the favors, the lurkers, the guests and the silent readers. I appreciate every one of you. Enjoy!**

00

She was kind of blown away. Of course, for her the graduation was a huge life-changing event, she just never expected it was going to be such a big deal to everyone else. Far from complaining, it was making her feel loved and special and happy that so many people cared.

Caesar and Amy had decided to make a vacation of it, they'd rented a house on Tybee Island for a week, not far from the little cottage where Daryl and Beth had stayed. They were all set to host the graduation party. Merle had borrowed Abe's big suburban and he was bringing Carol, Sophia, Irma and Dale and Hershel and Annette. Maggie and Glenn were bringing their own vehicle and planned to spend a couple of nights in Savannah.

Daryl and Beth had her things already packed and loaded in the pickup. They were planning on spending one night in Savannah and then getting right back to Dalton the next day. Daryl was tired of waiting for her to come home and she felt the same way.

Kelly, Zach, and their folks all planned to attend the big party at Amy and Caesars too. Everyone brought coolers and sacks full of food from home and Caesar had stocked up on beer, wine coolers and cokes. There was music on the player, a little something for everyone, country, southern rock, easy listening for the elders, and even some blues and folk.

Merle got the party started in earnest when he began dancing with Carol, then Sophia joined them. It wasn't long before everyone got in the party mood. Beth gave Daryl a smile, shrugged and asked, "Well?"

He just smiled back, "It's my hips ain't it? Ya just want my magic hip action."

He always could make her laugh, "Yes, that's all I've ever wanted you for, those magic hips."

"I feel like I'm bein' used, but alright, let's do this."

Beth noticed Amy wasn't having a wine cooler, her favorite beverage, instead she was sipping on a glass of apple juice. With a great big smile on her face she asked, "So Amy, on the wagon for any particular reason?"

After nearly doing a spit take with that juice her friend whispered what Beth suspected, "Two months along." They both squealed and hugged and then Caesar made the announcement, "Everyone, it looks like Amy and me are gonna need to get a sidecar for the bike. We've got a new little biker coming before long."

Beth thought Daryl looked a little overwhelmed when he gave his friend a one-armed hug and said, "Damn man, I can't believe it. Our lives sure have changed these past few years, ain't they?"

Caesar just smiled and nodded, "Hell yeah I guess when we found us these good women we decided it was time to smarten up and straighten up."

Daryl didn't drink much, he had to drive them back over to Savannah later, and besides, this evening was all about Beth and her accomplishments. Dale had sat him down for a serious conversation and it helped, his attitude had shifted. He'd learned to just let himself feel proud of her and her accomplishments without feeling it somehow reflected negatively on him. Just like she'd told him many times, he had his strengths and talents. Different from hers, yes, but not less than hers, not less important, just different. He'd been working hard at learning to feel proud of himself and what he'd done with his life, and he was very proud of his favorite school teacher.

* * *

Even though they'd gotten to bed late they were up early, ready and anxious to start the next phase of their lives. The pickup was loaded with her few things and they were on their way by 7:00am. "Ya wanna get a room in Forsyth along the way, rest up, ya know for old time sake?"

She tried so hard not to laugh, "As good as that sounds I think I'm going to pass this time. I think I'd rather you took me to your place and ravaged me there."

"Alright party pooper, can I at least stop an get breakfast first? I'm probably gonna need my strength."

"Yes I think we'd better, you're definitely going to need your strength."

"Damn girl, are ya sure ya don't wanna stop?"

* * *

They'd talked about it and agreed, she'd take the summer off. He planned to take a week of his vacation time for them to spend together, that would happen just a week after they got back to Dalton. They didn't make any huge plans, mostly they just wanted to get on the bike and go. Being together, catching up on life and catching up on love, that was what it was all about for them.

They'd gotten good at packing just the minimal amount of stuff. Just what they'd need to get by. They weren't going to be going anywhere fancy, just riding and stopping to eat in little joints along the way, staying wherever they stayed. No real plan, no real destination.

It happened when he was heading out to his toy room where he wanted to grab his good knife. He was going to set it with the things he was taking so he wouldn't forget later. He walked through the kitchen and saw her standing at the kitchen sink washing out her coffee cup. He paused for just a moment to watch her when suddenly it dawned on him, and he wondered why it had taken him so long. He knew now just what he wanted and just what he needed to do.

When they left two days later he was set. They got on the bike and they were gone. They headed north crossing the border into Tennessee and the Cherokee National Forest. They stopped at the trailhead to Rainbow Falls and he asked her, "Wanna give it a go?" And they did, hiking along the rocky terrain until they reached the 80 foot waterfall and they stood silently holding hands as they reveled in the majesty of it.

They headed north and east up through the Appalachians to The Great Smokey Mountains State Park, eventually heading back down through North Carolina and then dropping back into Georgia. The last place they stopped before heading back to Daryl's was their spot on the river.

They held hands as they walked around, looking at the flowers and taking in the beauty, just like they had the very first time they'd been there. Suddenly she stopped, looking up at him, "I want to try something Daryl."

He might have made a joke but she looked so solemn that he just shrugged and asked, "What girl?"

"I can't be afraid forever. I want to make just a little bit of a start, get my feet wet, literally. It's time, I need to sit on the river bank and put my feet in the water." He didn't respond, at least not verbally. He took her in his arms and held her close, his face in her hair while he rubbed his hand along her back.

Neither of them mentioned the accident, there was no need, he just whispered, "You're strong Beth, ya always have been, you can do this an I'ma be right there with ya, k?"

"I wouldn't even try it if you weren't with me."

His open palms moved to her face and he put his lips on hers. His kiss was gentle, tender. It wasn't about passion so much as it was about love and encouragement. "Ya ready?"

"Yes."

They sat on the bank removing their boots and socks and Daryl stuck his feet in the water. He smiled at her, "It feels damn good after wearin' those boots all week." That was all he said, that and he smiled at her while lightly rubbing his hand up and down her back.

That was all she needed him to do, she was hesitant, she took it slow, but she put her feet in the cool water and smiled up at him. "It does feel good, I'm so happy I did this Daryl." Even if she never ventured any further than that it wouldn't matter, as far as they were concerned she'd done it, she'd beat her demon. Her head moved to his shoulder and his arm wrapped around her and they just sat, quietly taking it all in.

It was after, when they'd dried their feet and their boots were back on that he asked, "Ya know the spot, the rocks where we sat that first day, an then I give ya the necklace there that time too?"

"Yes, of course."

"I wanna walk over there with ya, just for a minute, k?"

She smiled, "Sure, if you want I don't mind at all, I love that spot. We have so many good memories there and it's so special to me."

He smiled at that, it was what he'd hoped for, "Yeah, me too."

When they got to the smooth rocks he kissed her, but there was something different in his kiss, like he was nervous about something. "Sit, k?"

"Okay."

When she did he pulled something from his pocket and dropped to one knee. She was speechless, just watching him as he seemed to take in a huge gulp of air. When he spoke she could plainly hear it in his tone, it didn't sound like nerves though, it sounded like a man who knew what he wanted, "I don't know what took me so long girl, what the hell was I waitin' for? You're the finest thing in my life an I do wanna be your forever, just like I been sayin' for years. But I didn't ask, I don't know why, but I'm askin' now, Beth will ya be my wife? We belong together, we learned about life together and I know we could have a real nice life, you an me. The best life. Ya said I'm what ya want an your what I need so can we keep meetin' in between forever? Please girl, will ya say yes ta me?" And he held the little diamond ring out to her.

Those tears were right there and she felt so emotional and she was so full of love, and she'd been caught completely by surprise. She wanted to say something as heartfelt and as pure as he had, she wanted to be eloquent, but all she could manage to do was put her arms around his neck and say, "Yes Daryl, yes. I want you forever."

The truth was he didn't need her to say any more than that, it was all he needed to hear.

When they got back home, that's when he realized it, he should have thought to talk to her Daddy first. That was their way, they were old fashion and he knew they'd kind of be expecting it.

But before he could do that, before either one of them could think about doing anything else they needed to share that physical love. He had her in his arms the minute they walked in the back door. He smiled at her, "Damn girl you're lookin' so fine, an ya said yes ta me."

"Of course I said yes to you, you're the best thing in my life, and it doesn't hurt one bit that you're a hunk."

"Yeah, well let's see about that." They both laughed as he put her over his shoulder, patting her butt as he carried her to the bedroom.

* * *

They cleaned up and headed over to the farm. He wasn't nervous like he first thought he would be. He'd known her folks for years now and they had a good solid relationship. He was thinking everyone else had long ago figured out that someday he and Beth would get married. He was the only one to take so long to catch on.

He saw that smile pass between her folks when he asked if he could speak with her Dad a minute. Yeah, they knew. He didn't drag it out, why bother? He got right to the heart of it. "Sir, ya know I love Beth an she loves me too. We had a couple rough times but we held it together an we came out stronger for it. I think ya know I'm always gonna be there for her, that I'd never hurt her in any way. I'd like ta ask your blessin' ta marry her."

Her Dad smiled nodding his head as he extended his hand, and as the two men shook he told Daryl, "Son we've been waiting for this day for quite some time. What were _you_ waiting for?"

They both laughed softly and Daryl shrugged, "I guess I'm just slow to figure things out, that's why Beth went to college for the both of us."

Now that the decision had been made they couldn't see any reason to wait so they started making plans.

Beth had loved Amy's wedding, it was beautiful and glamorous and all the things Amy ever wanted. It used to be what she thought she wanted, but not anymore. She had no desire for some big blow out affair. What she and Daryl were promising each other didn't have anything to do with fancy hotels and princess dresses. They'd been together a long time and they both knew what they wanted and what they needed.

He scheduled another week of vacation time for just a couple of weeks before she had to start her new teaching job. They planned a small late morning ceremony and they'd follow that with a couple days of riding and then a few days at home, just getting settled into their new life.

They kept the guest list simple, family and a few close friends. Of course, her parents were there, Irma and Dale, Merle and Carol with Sophia, Maggie and Glenn, even her brother Shawn and his girl came out from California.

Amy and Caesar would be there and Kelly and Zach, and Daryl wanted to invite Jesus, T-Dog, Jim, Abe and Tara.

They got married in the little church she'd been attending her whole life and he was good with that. He knew it was important to her folks and he wanted them to be as happy for this day as he was. She kept the dress simple, it was pale pink, tea length with a fitted waist and softly draped skirt. She left her hair down letting it curl naturally, the way Daryl liked it. She wore the necklace he'd given her with the hearts, and the heart shaped diamond earrings and she carried a small bouquet of pink, white and yellow roses.

She told Daryl he didn't have to dress up, she thought he'd prefer that. He didn't argue with her, but thought he knew a little better. This was the biggest thing he'd ever done, it deserved getting dressed up for.

He went with the basics, a dark suit, white shirt and skinny black tie.

When she entered the church with her Daddy and he saw her, and she saw him all dressed up waiting for her, they just smiled. Gone were the nerves they'd both felt, those nerves had been overwhelmed by their feelings of happiness. When she got to the alter he didn't even think about it, he just did what came naturally. He put his hands softly on her face and whispered, "Damn girl, you're looking so fine."

She smiled and whispered back, "You're looking real fine yourself Daryl."

The preacher cleared his throat, they turned to him and the brief ceremony began.

When he slipped the band on her finger she felt those tears again but she tried hard to keep them from falling, but when she slipped the ring on his finger neither one could take it another minute. They embraced, just holding each other close. The preacher hadn't even finished the job but they couldn't wait, they needed that closeness, they needed to really share the moment their way. A collective "aw" could be heard from the small group of attendees, then the preacher cleared his throat again, "I'm almost done you two."

They separated but not by much and they continued holding each other's hands, seemingly oblivious to everything else around them as they looked in each other's eyes. They heard it clearly though when the preacher said, "I now pronounce you husband and wife." He didn't wait for instructions; his lips were on hers.

The group laughed softly and clapped for the couple, except Merle. His brother stood up and hollered a, "Yeehaw!" that could be heard in the next county.

Afterward everyone shared a casual afternoon meal at the farm. That seemed perfect to the newlyweds. They'd never been into fine dining, they liked small cafes and home cooking. They wanted this celebration to reflect who they were and the life they wanted to live.

Mama, Maggie, Irma and Carol all had a hand in making the meal and it was all homestyle goodness. There was fried chicken and country ham, Jell-O salads and deviled eggs, potato salad and bean salad, cornbread and biscuits. Mama made the cake and although it wasn't traditional it was just what they wanted and it was perfect. Daryl's favorite with her favorite filling, double chocolate cake and raspberry filling.

They'd talked about it and agreed it was the thing to do, the right thing for them. They spent that first night of married life in the home they would now be sharing. As they were pulling up to the house she laughed and kind of shrieked at the same time, "Oh my gawd!"

Daryl just shook his head, "That sumbitch, I swear I'ma kick my brother's ass for this." Then they both started laughing until they had tears.

There was a huge sign stuck in the grass, like a Realtor's For Sale sign. It had been painted bright yellow and in black letters it read, "Honeymoon in Progress, Please Do Not Disturb."

"I'll get it outta there as soon as I park."

She took his hand and squeezed it softly, "No leave it Daryl, I don't want to be disturbed."

"Well damn girl, I's plannin' on disturbin' ya all night long."

"I can tolerate that kind of disturbance Daryl."

He'd carried her around at least a hundred times since they'd met but this time, when he picked her up in the bridal carry and they walked in their home together, she had tears. Joyful tears as she told him, "Everything about this day has been perfect, I'm so happy Daryl."

They stood by their bed and his hands lightly cupped her face while hers rested on his hips. They just looked in each other's eyes for a moment and then he spoke, "I told ya a lotta times an I feel it, we're gonna be the longest love story this town has ever seen." He paused, shook his head and said, "Nah, we're gonna be the longest and the best love story this whole world has ever seen."

They begin to kiss and the kisses were passionate, yet they had to stop frequently just to look at each other and smile. She felt his hand move up her back and he slid the zipper of her dress down, then pulled his lips from hers as he looked in her eyes. They smiled at each other again as he slipped the fabric from her shoulders and they let the dress fall to the floor.

His hands were tangled in her hair as once more he guided her lips to his and one hand slipped to her bottom, pulling her body closer to his. Their kissing became more intense as their desire for each other grew and his hand slid up her back and to the clasp of her bra. She felt it as he popped it open and she wondered if he would still do it, and just as the thought went through her mind his lips moved from hers and he asked, "Okay? Is it okay Mrs. Dixon?"

"Yes Mister Dixon, it's always going to be okay."

 **Epilogue**

 **Three Years Later**

She'd put a few of her touches on the place and he liked it all, it made it feel more like their home and less like the years he spent longing for this in his life. That was the strangest thing, all that time he hadn't even realized exactly what it was he was missing. All he knew was just that he needed her, he didn't know he also needed this with her.

They had it now, they couldn't believe what a difference it had made in their lives, how it had made their love grow even stronger and deeper. But it had. That little girl sitting up for the first time ever, so proud of herself as he and Beth sat close at the edge of her blanket and watched their little girl laugh.

They were family, they were together forever, him and Beth and their baby girl Gracie. They all needed each other and they all wanted each other. And their love story had become so much more than either one of them would have ever been able to imagine.

00

 **A/N I hope it pleased you. Our couple came full circle. The song prompt, and only three guessed it, is _Greatest Love Story_ by LANco, nice job ******leftmywingshome, akwardpause69 and SciFigirl22,** . If you don't know it I recommend you watch the official video on YouTube. I did have to interpret it my way, and I didn't want to make it just a replica of the song. The one part I couldn't do was Beth getting a "college boyfriend," so I just let poor Daryl have a real bad scare. Again, thank you to Khyharah for bringing the prompt to me and trusting me to turn it into a story for her. Please leave a comment / review, I always love to here from you all. The final chapter photo is posted on my tumblr blogs bethylmethbrick and gneebee. I'll also post a link to the song. If you're so inclined, please check out my newest Bethyl fanfic, _NOT HER_. I appreciate all of you and you know, I love ya large! xo gneebee**


End file.
